Lost Clown
by Brometheus
Summary: NO ONE READ THIS! it sucks and i want to re-write it! DX this is what i get for doing most of my writing at 3 in the morning when im half awake and everything i say sounds good!
1. Prolouge: a tiny voice

**Lost clown**

**Nella: honestly people, if I owned DGM I'd be writing it, not some random fan fic. SOMEDAY DGM SHALL BE MINE! But that day is not today**

**Allen: well said Nella Chan**

**Nella: why thank you Allen Kun! flying tackle cuddles Allen who shall some day be mine**

**Authors note: ok, this is my first fan fiction! Please don't flame, but some constructive criticism would be nice, but out and out flaming is mean. I HAVE A FLAME SHEILD PEOPLE!! holds up flaming shield AH!! HOT!! (Like Allen Lavi and kanga) anyway, please have mercy on a newbie like my self? Wellp on to the story!**

**Pairings: Allen/Lavi (which I have named Laven, cuz Yullen has a name and Laven deserves one too!)**

**P.S. I'm still not 100 on how to work Microsoft office 2007 yet. So my spell checking may be off. Ok, NOW to the story!**

**_Epilogue: a tiny voice_**

Allen walker sat and quietly stared out the window as the dull scenery slid by the rushing train. Rain, always depressing, darkening the normal lush and green landscape with its morbid greyness. Damn the rain, Allen had never liked it. He sighed at looked at his traveling companion.

Lavi sat with his chin on his hand, which rested on the window ledge, his strong shoulder leaning against the window as he dosed comfortably. Allen smiled quietly to himself, it was usually himself, not Lavi who fell asleep on trains (it was something he'd done since he was a child, it's the movement, like being rocked). A sudden idea struck Allen and he grinned evilly at the sleeping bookman in training.

Lavi yawned and stretched as he woke from his nap. _'wow_,' he thought, '_its not like me to fall__asleep on the train, hmmm, I should try to get to bed earlier, late night reading sessions have got to stop'_ Lavi thought to himself as he glanced down at the melancholy Allen. _Such__an interesting boy_, _mysterious yet innocent, comical yet sullen, tainted yet pure. So many clashing traits in him, it makes the perfect set up for oxy-morons (1)_ he thought with a small smile.

"Hey there Allen, what's got you so down? Did that horrible Yuu Chan call you bean sprout again?" Lavi snickered, trying to cheer the normally happy lad up. Allen looked up at him with slightly amused eyes.

"Heh, no, rain just depresses me that's all."

"Oh? Whys that?"

"Well its dark, and grey, everything just looks sad for as far as the eye can see. Why wouldn't it depress me?" Allen felt like he was stating the obvious.

"I don't think about it like that." Lavi looked down at Allen "if it never rained, all of the plants would die, then all the animals, then the humans, the world would be nothing but a barren dust ball devoid of life. Isn't that more depressing than a little bit of rain?" Allen looked up at Lavi for a moment in quiet shock, Lavi usually wasn't one to say such profound things to cheer someone up.

"I… I guess I never really thought about it like that…" Allen trailed off and looked thoughtful, then grinned up at Lavi, "thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lavi's grin spread from ear to ear as the walked off the train. It was at this time he noticed that some people were looking at him strangely.

"Ne, Allen? Is there something on my face? People seem to be looking at me strange…" Lavi stopped mid-sentence as he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror that happened to be in a train-side shop window. A large black swirl had been drawn over his right eye, with one of those swirly French moustaches adorning his upper lips, and to cap it all off a pointy looking goatee on his chin. Lavi rubbed the goatee and twitched. It was drawn in the kind of marker that takes a good bit of scrubbing to get off.

"Allen…" Lavi glared at the white haired figure who was slowly trying to sneak away before Lavi noticed him.

"YOU'RE DEAD MOYASHI!! DAMN BEAN SPROUT, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Lavi roared as he sprinted after Allen who was dashing madly away from the enraged red head, Allen laughing mischievously as they ran.

Lavi came out of the bathroom of their shared hotel room, (Koumi not being kind enough to book them separate rooms) to find Allen had collapsed on his bed without changing. Lavi smiled at the younger boy who slept innocently oblivious to it all. He had deserved getting his face drawn on, after all the times he'd done it too Allen, it was only fair (it still pissed him off though). Lavi strode over to the sleeping boy and brushed some hair from his smooth forehead. Still smiling softly Lavi unzipped Allen's exorcist coat all pulled it off the sleeping child, then after pulling off Allen's heavy boots, tucked him into bed. Lavi reached down and affectionately patted the small boy's white topped head. Allen murmured softy in his sleep. Lavi sighed before pushing himself off the edge off Allen's bed where he had been sitting, changed into his pyjamas and pulled himself under the covers to sleep.

_ He stood in the darkness; he could hear nothing but his fast, panic stricken breathing. He broke out into a sprint and began searching. 'Where, where, where, where, where!?' the panicked red head began to slow as he approached a dim light. In the endless darkness a lamp post stood, the small flame inside flickering as it threatened to go out. The red head saw a figure on the ground, a shock of white hair slightly tangled as the boy lay on the dirty ground. "Allen!" Lavi called out and ran towards the figure of his friend. "Allen!!" Allen's head lifted slightly and he whispered "L-La-Lavi… h-he-help me……" the light grew dimmer and the younger boy's head dropped to the floor. "ALLEN!" Lavi screamed out as the lamp post went out and Allen breathed out the last whoosh of air he would ever take._

"Allen!" Lavi gasped as he sat bolt upright in his clammy sheets. Lavi panted and glanced at the clock. 5:55 am. Just like all the other times he'd had the horrible dreams. Lavi sighed and placed his 

sweaty head on his knees. Normally, he really wasn't one to have dreams, much less believe that they mean anything, but this recurring nightmare just wouldn't leave him, and it unnerved him. Lavi looked over at the sleeping boy who was hopelessly tangled in his blankets as he drooled contently on his pillow. _Dreaming__about food again, no doubt _Lavi smiled as he calmed himself listening to the boy's soft even breathing. Lavi rose and moved to the sleeping Allen. He sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his downy, white hair.

"Lavi…" the boy whispered in his sleep and smiled as Lavi sucked in his breath, eyes wide.

"Lavi…" Allen repeated and settled back into sleep. lavi smiled, and whispered allens name to the soft darkness of the night.

**_Nella: wellp, thats all folks, the epilouge of my frist story! WARNING: im a procrastinator, so please dont get angry with me if it talks a long time to update!_**

**_Lavi: Ne, Nella chan, dont worry, we still love you!_**

**_Allen: yup_**

**_Nella: close to tears aww you guys... tackle hugs the two characters who shall someday belong to me I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!_**

**_Allen: ah! my second one today!_**

**_Lavi: hey! why does Allen get two?_**

**_random authors note: well i talk alot dont i? anyway, in case any of you noticed, my username, Nella is actually Allen spelled backwards. NellAAlleN see? i got the idea from the anime, when road spells out allens name and its backwards. i looked Nella up in a baby book and guess what, ITS AN ACTUAL NAME!! OO it means "yellow" or something like that! i was shocked!_**

**_Lavi: ok, Nella we get it ToT stop talking now_**

**_Nella: YOURE JUST POUTING CUZ I GAVE ALLEN ONE MORE HUG THAN YOU!!_**

**_ok, the end!_**


	2. Chapter 1: a mission

_**Lost Clown**_

**Authors notes: Ok people, time for round 1 and/or 2 (I am unsure if epilogues count) oh, and for the last chapter, I put in a (1) and forgot to explain it. SORRY! Anyway, here it is: **

**Oxymoron, a literary device that compares to contrasting things side by side Example: loving hate, brawling love, and light heaviness (hehe, I'm learning about it in English class, otherwise, I wouldn't know what it is, oh and p.s., the examples are from Romeo and Juliet which we are studying at the moment:)**

**Ok, there we go, now that I have that off my chest, I have a question for all readers! For the name of the Lavi/Allen pairing, do you all want it to be the following (Laven was just my personal preference, I just want my readers to be included! Ok, so the candidates are: Alvi, Laven, Allav, and lavlen. These are all off the nice sounding names that I could think of, so I dunno, you guys vote in the reviews and I will announce the winner when I think there are enough votes. Well I think I've talked long enough for now. Now, to the story away!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nella: I own DGM!!**

**Allen: say what? O.o**

**Lavi: Nella Chan...**

**Nella: awww you guys are mean... fine I don't OWN DGM, but someday, some how... I SHALL!! (Laughs evilly) **

**Lavi: ne! Allen I'm scared**

**Allen: me too Lavi... **

_**Chapter 1: a mission**_

"_**Lavi…" the boy whispered in his sleep and smiled as Lavi sucked in his breath, eyes wide. "Lavi…" Allen repeated and settled back into sleep.**_

Lavi thought back on the day before, as he fiddled with Allen's soft white hair.

_Allen walked into Koumi's office to see Lavi sitting there comfortably._

"_Oh hello Lavi, we have a mission together then? Where's bookman? "Allen asked, visibly pleased to have a few moments alone with the hyper active red head._

"_Ne? Panda? He's off on a mission for the bookman head quarters. He should be back soon, didn't take me with him so the order would still have someone recording its history." Lavi chucked, "I think he just wanted some time away from me."_

"_ah." Allen said casually as he sat down beside the bored, 18 year old bookman._

"_Did Koumi tell you about this mission yet?" Lavi glanced over at the fair haired boy sitting next to him._

"_No, you?"_

"_Not exactly, but he said that we'd be heading out to Verona, Italy (1), apparently an innocence is causing some trouble out there. No idea what it's doing though, he didn't say." Lavi leaned back on the couch stretching his arms along the top of the couch, head back and yawning._

"_I see." Allen nodded and noticed the bandages on Lavi's hand "Hey! How'd this happen?" he asked as he pulled Lavi's cool hands into his warm ones, examining them._

_Lavi winced as Allen's hand brushed over the wound, "oh that? Its no big deal, Allen, I was just teasing Yuu-Chan and he got me with Mugen, that's all. It's not even that bad!" Lavi laughed sheepishly and rubbed his unbandaged hand on the back of his neck. "Honest!"_

"_Well if you say so..." Allen looked over at him, concern in his eyes, before that morphed into disappointment, "you know, you really should stop calling him 'Yuu Chan', one of these days, he really will kill you Lavi." Allen sighed with a small smirk and shook his head._

"_Well he hasn't yet, so I'm pretty sure I won't be dying by his hand anytime soon. If he really wanted to, he would have killed me a looong time ago, Heh, trust me." Lavi grinned lopsidedly at Allen as Allen sweat dropped 'sad thing is that's probably true...'_

"_Hmm..." Allen looked down at Lavi's hand, which was still resting in his, "you should still be careful, no one would be happy in you got hurt you know..." he sighed and looked over at Lavi._

_Lavi met Allen's gaze before blushing as he looked away, "you're one to talk Allen."_

"_What do you mean?" Allen looked honestly confused. Lavi smiled softly and pulled his hand out of Allen's grasp, gently brushing Allen's face with his fingers as he lifted his hand._

"_You get yourself injured all the time; hell you only just got your innocence back what? 3 weeks ago? Coming back to the battle field in a blaze of glory. Allen, you almost don't seem to care about what happens to yourself." Lavi brought his hand down on the top of Allen's pale head, roughly patting it. "The people at the order here would be a lot more depressed if you died, especially me- and Lenalee, Heh, maybe even Yuu-Chan." Lavi smiled at the boy who looked innocently up at him, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks. Lavi lifted his hand and looked away, scolding himself. He shouldn't be leading Allen on like that. He is a bookman bookmen aren't allowed love, well, any emotional love anyway. Koumi walked in and stalked behind his desk with a serious look on his face._

"_Hello boys, well, I'm sure as you both know by now we have reason to believe that there is an innocence in Verona Italy, the city where Romeo and Juliet is set. There is a strangely large amount of people, well –err- re-enacting the play, there have been a few double suicides, like at the end of the play, but it usually ends well... so, we want you to go and check things out...make sure the innocence isn't interfering with the water or something like that. Right, its _

_just you two this time, so pack your things and hit the road, you will be taking a train, then walking the rest of the way. Ok, DISMISSED!!" Koumi yelled as Allen and Lavi booked it out of the hyper-active head supervisor's office._

Lavi smiled at the memory, Allen had been truly concerned about him, and that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside (2). Lavi slowly traced the dark red scar that marred the gentle face of the boy, wondering how he got such a painful looking wound. Allen had said he was cursed, being able to see the souls of akuma made that pretty obvious, but how he had come about becoming that way, no one really knew. In fact, no really knew anything about Allen's past. No one ever asked him much and Allen never seemed very willing to divulge anything about himself unless it was necessary. Lavi frowned, deep in thought, why did Allen always shy away from the questions Lavi sometimes asked about his past? It couldn't be that painful, could it? What could be so bad Allen wouldn't even tell his best friend? Lavi sighed and looked down at the slumbering youth, who was blissfully oblivious to all, content to drool on his pillow and dream about food. Lavi leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the center of Allen's star shaped scar.

As he sat back a tiny voice, thick with sleep murmured softly to no one in particular, "Lavi..." Lavi sighed and stood, keeping his eyes away from the sleeping boy. So trusting and innocent, yet Allen wouldn't tell him what he truly wanted to know. Lavi wanted to know everything about Allen; he wanted to tell Allen everything about himself. No one but he knew his real name. Not even bookman, yet with each passing moment with this gentle boy with a head full of rocks (3) he found him self being able to trust Allen with his name, he found himself _wanting _to trust Allen with his name. Lavi curled his fists, furious with himself for letting his affections for the boy get so far out of control. He was to be bookman someday. He couldn't break away from that, yet, he couldn't just break his feelings for Allen either. It wasn't just brotherly affection any more. Lavi groaned as he sat on his own bed, head in his hands, after losing Allen, then suddenly getting Allen back, after being so sure the boy was dead... it had made Lavi realise just how much he felt for the stubborn white haired kid. Either way, Allen couldn't really feel the same way, even if he did, Lavi could never act on his emotion. It was a breaking the fundamental law of being bookman. A bookman has no need for love, for sadness, for joy, for anger, for a heart. Lavi sighed and shook his head. This wasn't the time to be dealing with this. 'Its late, you're tired, this is just a passing emotion, and it will blow over by morning' Lavi thought as he slid his legs back under the covers and tucked himself in.

"Just have to wait for the storm to pass..." Lavi mumbled to himself as his brilliant green eye slid closed. Tomorrow, after a long day of walking they would be in Verona. There they could finish the mission and go home. Then, when Lavi was alone in the dark confines of the order's well stocked library, he could deal with what he was feeling, there among the old tomes and weathered science theory books; he would destroy any love for Allen in his heart, even if it killed him.

**Authors notes: Wow! This chapter is like 500 words longer than the last one! Yay for me! Anyway, to the footnotes! AWAY!! (Flies like superman to the footnotes)**

**Verona, Italy, the town where Romeo and Juliet, which, I just found out (because I googled it) is a real city!! Wow!! Cool. (puts Verona on my places to go before I die list)**

**Oh geez the warm fuzzy syndrome, how cheesy can I get? ((Sweat drops)) oh well...**

"**...a head full of rocks..." this is a family saying of sorts that it used to describe someone who is incredibly stubborn (... I hear this a lot... from father dearest... he's so mean... I get my stubborn-ness from HIM... he shouldn't be so mean! Cheap old goat! (That's what I call him cuz he has a beard, and he's cheap... and old! So the name is fitting)**

**Ok, umm I wrote most of this in one shot. I don't have a beta reader yet, but I'm thinking about getting one, so if any of you would like to be one, lemmie know. Umm yeah. I'm tired. I want some sleep but I have to stay up until this is posted and everyone can see it in all its shining glory (tootin' my own horn there but whatever. It's my horn. I'll toot it if I want to.) **

**Shout outs to my first ever reviewers!!**

**Demon-Arms-Kaito: my first reviewer. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! Anyway, yes it is nice to see Lavi get a taste of his own medicine! GO Allen!! (Flying tackle hugs!)**

**YugiKitten: here is the next chapter you were looking forward to (me: NO WAY!! REALLY?!) **

**I reviewed my self, because I was quite bored, hehe please pay me no mind.**

**Kayday: I KNOW RIGHT!! Laven TOTALLY deserves a name!! Whether its Laven or Alvi, or whatever IT NEEDS ONE!! I LOVE Laven!!**

**Kittygopop: I LOVES IT! OH MY GOSHIES YAY! I HAVE A NICKNAME!! I got this out quickly with little to no procrastinating!! I'm so proud of my self!! **

**Mizuki Kuro-Chan: OH MY GOSHIES! THIS. IS THE. LONGEST. REVIEW. EVER. (Flying tackle hugs my new bestest buddie) I LOVE YOU KURO CHAN!! **

**P.A. Lovas: I know I've already said it a lot (I mean a lot a lot) but... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MOZARTS SPIRIT TO COME OUT!! (Another flying tackle hug)**

**Ok well I think that I've talked long enough, thank you all who read, and a double thank you to all who review. **

**Allen: awww Nella Chan has a nick name Lavi!**

**Lavi: yellow Chan! So kawaii! **

**Allen: I knows! **

**Nella: awww thanks guys!**

**All together: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!! (More flying tackle hugs to all)**


	3. Chapter 2: On to Verona!

Lost Clown

**Authors notes: hey there everyone. I have a few things to apologize for... ok, one: the whole epilogue/prologue thing... how the hell I made a mistake like that, I don't know... and two: I've noticed that my authors notes... have been almost as long as the actual story part. Actually, in chapter one, I think it was longer than the story. Sorry about that. Right, so I'm keeping it brief, oh and three: I've been centering on Lavi for the most part. I didn't mean to, I guess I just relate to his character better. Whatever. Anyway, someone really should have scolded me for my long authors note. I mean, how the heck am I supposed to think about this stuff? I mean, once I get talking... Oh crapola I'm doing it right now aren't I? Right, on to the disclaimer! Oh and By the way, this is a post ark story.**

**Lavi & Allen: yellow-Chan doesn't OWN D. Grey-man, but she really wishes she does, even though it will probably never happen.**

**Nella: thanks guys... ((Sweat drops))**

Chapter two: Verona 

_Then, when Lavi was alone in the dark confines of the order's well stocked library, he could deal with what he was feeling, there among the old tomes and weathered science theory books; he would destroy any love for Allen in his heart, even if it killed him._

Allen's eyes slid open as the painful morning light pierced his eyelids. Moaning slightly at the fact he had been having a wonderful dream about dancing dango, that he now had to wake up from, he glanced over at his slumbering companion. Lavi had his too-long-to-be-called-short, to-short-to-be-called-long hair out of its usual head bandana and it rested in clumps on his forehead. Allen smiled softly at the sight, Lavi looked like an overgrown child, his face free of the worries and fears that made him look older during the day. Allen liked seeing Lavi like this. Something about the red head had always appealed to Allen, even from the moment they first met, there had always been that feeling that was just comfortable. As if they'd known each other all their lives, and knew everything about each other. Lavi and Allen had been best friends from the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was just a mutual agreement, something neither of them really understood, but accepted because it just felt... _right_. 'Could this be what they called love at first sight?' Allen mused, 'but it's only a brotherly love thing, right? Lavi never seemed to act like anything more than a brother... but the question is; do I want more than a brotherly love thing?' Allen's brow furrowed at the thoughts that were rushing through his mind. He didn't feel anything more than the comfortable brother thing he had for Lavi, did he? Sure Lavi was a good friend, but why did his skin always burn after brushing against Lavi? Why did Allen always blush at the affectionate snuggles Lavi gave him when he tackled him?

"Hmmm... what exactly is this feeling?" he mused aloud leaning back on this over stuffed pillows. Lavi mumbled something about getting five more minutes before rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head. Allen looked over at the sleepy red head a choked back a laugh. Lavi had pulled his lower body 

towards his chest, making himself a round lump under the covers, pillow pulled over his vibrantly coloured head, and begun to moan about having to get out of his warm, comfortable bed. Allen giggled quietly to himself and silently got out of his bed. Sneaking over to the whining red head's bed side he lifted his foot, aimed, and delivered a well placed kick to Lavi's prone backside, sending him crashing (with several loud curses) over the edge and on to the wooden floors.

"Quit whining Lavi! It's a beautiful day- birds are singing- flowers are blooming- the sun is out in all its sunny glory-"

"Bean sprouts are getting murdered by bunnies..." Lavi cut Allen off as he glared at him from over the edge of his bed, blanket still covering his head.

"Now, now Lavi," Allen scolded, smirking, "it's not becoming for someone to be angry in the mornings. Besides, we should get going anyway, its going to get hot, and we should try and get as much walking as we can done before noon. Black coats, right?" Lavi stared at Allen in awe.

"What?" Allen blushed slightly under the intense gaze.

"You..." Lavi started

"I, what?" Allen felt himself getting slightly annoyed at the awe-struck boy, feeling his face redden even further.

"...You used common sense..."

"..." the room was silent for a moment as Allen digested what Lavi said.

"MY LITTLE BEAN SPROUT HAS FINALLY GROWN UP!!" Lavi leaped over the bed and tackled Allen, knocking him on to the bed underneath the almost giddy red head.

"Ne, Lavi..." Allen twitched.

"Where does the time go? It t'was but yesterday the sweet naive little bean sprout took root in my heart, hardly even knew what common sense meant-, "Lavi punctuated each word with affectionate nuzzles against Allen's neck and face.

"Lavi!" Allen was getting impatient with Lavi's jumbled ranting.

"Yes bean sprout?" Lavi pulled away and looked down at the younger boy who he had pinned to the bed.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!!" the white hair boy screamed at the over protective bookman. Lavi clamped his hand over the mouth of the obviously displeased teen and grinned as he struggled.

"But Allen, bean sprout is such a cute nick name." Lavi leaned down and pressed his forehead to Allen's. He smiled softly as the younger boy's eyes widened in surprise. Tearing himself away, Lavi stood up, grinning, just like always. "Well, you're right, we should get going." Mentally slapping himself. He had 

once again led Allen on, and it wasn't fair to do that, because he and Allen could be nothing more than good friends. Allen sat up and gave Lavi a slightly dazed and confused look before giving his head a quick shake and grabbing all his things.

Lavi and Allen had been walking for a few hours and the sun had been heating the day since dawn, now, at 9:00 in the morning, it was almost unbearable in the heavy exorcist uniform.

"Ne, Lavi?" Allen asked, shielding his eyes from the sun so he could look up at his partner.

"Yes Allen?" Lavi said, his emerald green eye glancing down at the shorter boy.

"Umm, I was wondering..." Allen trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"Well, we've been walking for a while... I just thought..." Allen trailed off again, and seemed to be choosing his words. Lavi was about to ask him what was bothering him when Allen's stomach gave a mighty roar (LIKE A LION!! OR A TIGER!! OR A BEAR!! OH MY!). They both stopped walking and Lavi stared at Allen in silent awe (...again). A lone tumbleweed blew by as they stood there (you know, like in old westerns?), before Lavi burst out laughing.

"A...Al...Allen...," Lavi gasped out between fits of laughter, "you stomach is louder than the old panda's snoring!"

"Well I am a parasite type you know..." Allen pouted slightly, trying to hide a small smile. "Are we going to go eat or not?"

"Y-Yeah." Lavi gasped out with a nod, trying to clam himself down, "lets g-," Lavi was cut off by another mighty roar, the kind that would put Godzilla to shame, and burst into another spasm of laughter.

Lavi watched with amusement (and mild disgust) as Allen packed away what would be a weeks worth of rations for Lavi... in one sitting. Lavi had eaten his share of the food they had carried with them for the walk, he had been smart enough to remember Allen's incredibly large appetite before they left and packed a decent amount of food for the boy, who probably ate his weight, if not more, in food every meal. 'I wonder how he keeps such a slim figure, I know he works out to keep in shape but I mean geez, the kid eats so much he should be about the size of an elephant by now.' Lavi thought to him self as he spaced out, watching the younger boy devour the food.

"...vi?" Lavi snapped out of his daze and focused on the cursed teen, who was looking at him inquisitively.

"Wha-? Sorry, I spaced out. You were saying?"

"Well you were just staring at me and I was asking you if I had something on my face or something." The younger boy blushed lightly before going back to his food with a shrug, "Either way it doesn't really matter, I've got to wash my face anyway, it's really hot." Allen stuffed the sandwich he was working on into his mouth and started to unzip the thick exorcist jacket that the order made him wear.

"Allen, you know you shouldn't take your jacket off, what if we get into a battle with akuma?" Lavi scolded the white haired boy as he pulled off the coat.

"I used to fight akuma all the time without this stupid coat that's way to warm for summer in Italy." Allen shot back and breathed a sigh of relief as the coat came off him, "much better." He smiled softly as a cooling breeze touched his slightly sweat dampened shirt. Lavi looked at the peaceful boy, whose mind seemed to be lost in memories and marvelled at how soft and fragile the pale skin looked.

"We should get going," Lavi sighed and stood as the younger exorcist looked up at him dreamily.

"Already?" he whined lightly

"Yeah, its only going to get hotter, don't worry, only about 2 miles left to walk though." Lavi smiled as he started to pack up the few remaining leftovers, as Allen was never one to waste food.

"Ah! But it's so nice and peaceful here; the grass is so soft..." Allen flopped onto this back and stared up at the sky for a moment before Lavi lay down comfortably beside him.

"Let's look for shapes in the clouds for a few minutes." Lavi said, looking over at Allen who nodded at pointed.

"That one looks like Timcampy." Lavi followed Allen's line of sight and nodded smiling at the uncanny resemblance between Tim and the cloud. At the sound of his name Tim crawled lazily out of Allen's coat pocket and landed on his head.

"That one looks like a crown." Lavi said pointing.

"No, more like a tiara." Allen corrected.

"There isn't much of a difference." Lavi said looking over at Allen.

"Tiara's are smaller, daintier, worn by princesses, crowns are bigger and heavier, for kings or queens." Allen said casually.

"Well yeah I knew that, but I don't think that the cloud really looks like a tiara." Lavi shrugged

Allen chuckled softly, "It doesn't any more, now it looks something like a duck." He pointed out.

Lavi glanced over at Allen who had been looking over at him and smiled at Allen's way of avoiding a pointless argument over a cloud, "yeah, you're right." The two lapsed into an easy silence. The sun was warming their faces and Lavi was feeling sleepy.

"Ne, Allen, we should get going..." Lavi mumbled sleepily.

"Probably, but it's so nice to just be able to relax for a while, and it be peaceful..." Allen mumbled back.

"I know what you mean...," Lavi reached over and stroked the boys face, "You not getting into trouble is a rare thing, its nice to enjoy a break." Allen had stiffened slightly at the first touch but had relaxed as Lavi continued to touch the oddly soft skin.

"That feels nice..." Allen sighed as he drifted closer to sleep, "Being with you always feels nice." Lavi's eye widened slightly and he smiled as he started to trace the scar on Allen's left cheek. Allen mumbled something but Lavi missed it as he revelled at the smoothness of the boy's skin.

"Well, what a touching scene." Lavi nearly leaped out of his skin when the voice of someone other than Allen rang out through the small clearing. Lavi whipped his head around and snatched his hand away from Allen's face as the younger boy stirred at the newcomer's voice.

"Yuu-Chan! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked in surprise as the sneering samurai walked towards them.

"I was near by so Koumi sent me to help you idiots finish your mission." The grouchy samurai sneered, "And don't call me by my given name! Damn idiot rabbit. Now get up off you're lazy asses and let's get going! I don't have all goddamn day."

Lavi chuckled at the obviously pissed Kanda, "Such a foul mouth for a man with such a feminine face." Lavi cooed before letting out a small _eep _in terror as the blade of Kanda's Mugen stopped centimetres **(hey everyone one! Guess what! I'm Canadian! I'm metric!! Inches are for losers!! ((No offence or anything, the metric system is just so much simpler!)) Woohoo for Canada!) **From his only working eye.

"What was that, rabbit?" Kanda spat, all the while shooting a venomous death glare at Lavi.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I love you?" Lavi stuttered as Kanda's katana inched closer. Allen sat up and sighed sleepily at the pair. 'What the heck did I do to deserve this?' he wondered, looking up at the endless blue sky.

Well, that's it for this chapter folks! Sorry about taking so long to up date. I'm lazy, what can I say? Thanks to all my reviewers, I'd name you all, but alas, I'm so lazy! You all know who you are and I send my love out to you!

Kanda swore a lot in the 10 seconds he was in this chapter huh? Hehe I usually don't like swearing but its just part of Kanda's personality, right, am I right?.By the way, have any of you noticed that I seen to have a semi-angsty writing style? Weird considering I'm a pretty cheerful person! This chappie (Oh my gosh so 

fun to say!) is kinda fluffy, in fact I am suppressing the urge to pet it... hehe anyway, it is 2:05 in the morning, I am exhausted so hey guess what? I'M GOING TO BED AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lavi: ne Allen?

Allen: yes Lavi?

Lavi: Nella-yellow Chan is kinda scary when deprived of sleep

Allen: ((sweat drops)) I completely agree with you...

Kanda: she's almost like Koumi when he doesn't sleep...

All: ((shudders))


	4. Chapter 3: Pervert!

_Lost Clown_

_**Authors notes: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update! I lost my Microsoft word application so I had to retype the entire chapter almost! Poor me! Wow chapter three already huh? Time sure does fly when you're procrastinating (and losing all your files to the damn computer) now, I have a challenge for all you readers! I noticed that there are a lot of hits for lost clown, like 407 or something last time I checked, but there have been only 17 reviews… (and I will be eternally grateful to my first 16 ((not including me who reviewed my self)) seriously, I'll love you guys FOREVER.) So, to get more reviews, because I need attention (I'm a greedy bastard aren't I?) I have a challenge to my readers, to try and get more reviews.**_

_**For every 50 reviews, I will write a readers request one shot. But you have to review it!**_

**So, my faithful readers, I beg you, REVIEW!!**

**Allen: Awww poor Nella-Yellow-Chan, all she wants is attention from her readers… I mean she works hard to write our story!! She just wants the reader's opinion, to make the story better!!**

**Lavi: you're right Allen! We should go on strike until she gets more reviews!! FIGHT THE POWER!! ((Punches air))**

**Allen: but Lavi, wouldn't she get even less reviews if she doesn't write the chapter?**

**Lavi: ((silence))**

**Kanda: Idiot **

**Nella: at least Allen has some common sense… (-.-)''' **

**Allen & Lavi: Nella-yellow-Chan does not own D. Grey-man but she makes the characters in it gay for each other ((sweat drops, then makes out passionately with each other))**

**Nella: BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE AUTHORESS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kanda: She is WAY too much like Koumi when she doesn't get enough sleep, ((shudders)) oh for the love of God- Lavi!! Allen!! GET A FREAKING ROOM WILL YOU!! Damn perverts ((covers eyes))**

Chapter three: pervert!

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I love you?" Lavi stuttered as Kanda's katana inched closer to his neck. Allen sat up and sighed sleepily at the pair. 'What the heck did I do to deserve this?' he wondered, looking up at the endlessly blue sky._

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

Kanda and Lavi both watched in varying degrees of disgust (Lavi: mild, Kanda: grossed out of his mind) as Allen consumed his weight in food… again. The trio had reached Verona after about another hours worth of walking and were now eating at the tiny restaurant at was at the back of their inn. Koumi had only reserved two rooms for the exorcists, as Kanda had only been sent along at the last second, because he was in the area.

"About the sleeping arrangements…" Lavi smirked

"You and the bean sprout share." Kanda glared at the grinning redhead over his food.

"Mmmpfh! Beanf spiurht!? My namfe if Allen!" translation: hey! Bean sprout?! My name is Allen!!

"Awww Yuu Chan you're so mean!! I wanted to find a playmate for tonight, and I can't do it with the bean sprout there! It would scar him for life!" Lavi glanced slyly over at the white haired boy, "Well, heh, unless you wanted to join me bean-" Lavi stopped as an emotion flickered across Allen's face. The kid looked horrified and embarrassed sure, but that look in his eyes as Lavi said the last half of his sentence… was it… hope?

"Oi, bean sprout, close your damn mouth. I have to watch you shovel your fucking food into your mouth, I don't want to see it on the way down." Kanda snarled .

(**Oh my gosh!! Kanda said the "f" bomb!! I don't really like using the word, but it was just too good of a Kanda moment to pass up.**)

And Allen obediently complied with the dark haired samurai's order, his month shutting with and audible snap. Before swallowing and looking his confused friend in the eyes.

"Lavi, you really are a pervert." Allen said shaking his head, before tucking back into his sickeningly large meal.

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

-Kanda's POV (1)-

Those two really are idiots, aren't they? I thought to my self, slightly amused. I mean, come on, I may not be the brightest bulb when it cam to emotions, but it seemed pretty obvious to me that Lavi had a thing for Allen. And it was a hell of a lot stronger than the disgusting brotherly love thing they shared. I was also pretty sure that the feelings were returned by the bean sprout, although, it was a tough call on my part. Lavi, who was supposed to have no feelings and of he had them, to be able to conceal them, was as easy to read as a children's book. Bean sprout on the other hand seemed to be able to keep anything like love hidden, aside from the general love of humans and akuma. It seemed that his love for the two enemies in general was too big, and took up any room in his heart for someone in specific, someone like Lavi. Just now, it had looked like hope flashed in the bean sprouts eyes when Lavi jokingly invited him to bed with him. The kid may be hard to read, but he wasn't impossible.

"Che…" I scowled at my own ridiculous thoughts. Why do I care about the two idiot's relationship? If they wanted to go be gay with each other, they should. I don't give a rat's ass. Still, no matter what I said, the idiots are the only people that I'm even remotely close to, so if they weren't on speaking terms, they would end up talking to me more… then they would drag me into their childish gay lovers quarrel. I'm not homophobic or anything, to be honest, I don't really care about what they do behind closed doors. As long as they don't get me into it.

Lavi has been quiet for more than 5 minutes… holy God; I have to mark this day on my calendar (2)… I thought with a smirk. Did the bean sprout really have that much of an effect on the normally hyper active redhead? Odd. I've known Lavi for a long time, and the only person I've never really seen him affected by anyone other than bookman. I felt my eye brows furrow as I glanced between the two morons. The sprout was thoughtfully chewing (ravenously sucking back) his food, while the stupid rabbit was fiddling with his hammer.

I sighed silently to my self. Great, just what I needed. Sexual tension between the two losers that I was being forced to work with. As if being with them wasn't enough of a headache.

Oh dear God, if Lenalee catches whiff of this, she'll be all over it. Her yaoi fan girl-ness insanity would definitely get her to try and get those two to 'hook up'. And guess who would get dragged (by the hair) into the whole mess? That's right kids! Me, of all people, Yuu Kanda would be the one sucked into the madness.

Sighing again I looked over at the two thoughtful children. Yes, I call them children, even though Lavi is almost the same age as me, and the bean sprout has had a hell of a rough life. From what I could tell, it was the kind of life that would have turned most people into a cold bastard like me. Yet they still acted like immature children, especially the damn rabbit.

Taking a sip of my tea, I wondered if it was really a good idea to let the two of them share a room. I mean, what if Lavi tries to do something perverted to Allen in his sleep… no, Lavi wouldn't do that… but if he did… no. I mentally slapped my self for even worrying about it. Lavi wont do anything and even if he does, maybe the bean sprout will want him to (3). Besides, there's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with either of them.

"Hey idiots." I growled at them, and to my amusement, they both looked up.

"Yes Yuu Chan?" Lavi asked as I whipped out mugen and pointed it at his throat.

"What was that rabbit?" I glared at the moronic redhead who squeaked in fear,

"Kanda, calm down, what were you going to say?" Allen shot a look over to Lavi who shrugged.

"I'm going to my room to meditate. Don't bug me. Don't call me. Hell, don't even _think_ about me unless the whole damn city is about to be demolished by akuma, we'll go find the innocence tomorrow." I re-sheathed mugen and started to walk away from the table. I had no need of two love sick Idiots Company. I would much rather be by my self, that you very much.

"Kanda." I turned back as the bean sprout called my name.

"What?" I asked irritably, damn bean sprout. Keeping me away from my meditation.

"There are still a few hours of sun light, so Lavi and I are going to check out the town before tomorrow, see if we can get some leads. To get an idea of where to start. So we probably wont see you again tonight." Allen told me as I raised and eyebrow.

"And I care why?" I asked giving him my best, I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-what-you-do look. (**AH! The 'f' bomb again!**)

"I know you worry sometimes Kanda, even of you don't say anything." he said smiling, all innocent. Christ, when I look at the kid, I can see why Lavi likes him. He's just so damn cute, like a little girl almost. Thank god I'm as straight as a pole, or I'd be jumping the kid.

"Whatever." I shot back at him, as I stormed away.

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

-Normal POV-

"WOW!!" Allen sighed contentedly from behind the massive piles of dishes that more or less obscured him from view. "That was great!" he said to himself smiling and patting his flat stomache.

"Ne….Allen… How can you eat so much, yet stay so scrawny? I mean, I though that _**I **_ate a lot before I met you…." Lavi looked at the slight boy in wonder. Judging by looks, it seemed impossible that such a small boy could pack away so much food. Yet Allen ate about the same amount as a sumo wrestler did in a day… but at one meal…

"I'm a parasite type Lavi! My innocence uses all the extra energy I get from eating so much food! Didn't you notice how much Krory eats? Of course I could beat him in an eating contest mind you, as I've been a parasite type longer than he has, but he can still pack away a lot of food!" Allen chirped cheerfully at his sweat dropping companion.

"Right… well, we should get going, the innocence isn't going to pop out in front of us you know!" Lavi grinned lamely as he rose from the comfortable chair.

"Yup! Lets go!" Allen grinned up at the red haired boy and followed him out of the restraint, leaving a stunned waitress to clean up Allen's mountain of dishes.

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

"Have there been any strange phenomenon happening around here lately?" Allen asked a jolly looking older gentleman, their stark white hair matching perfectly.

"Strange? What do you mean by that young man?" the cheerful man asked, belly shaking (like a bowl full of jelly?)

"Well, we heard that a lot of people have been re-enacting the play that is set here, 'Romeo and Juliet'. And were wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Ah yes, you must be talking about the pair that killed themselves off after their parents disapproved of their marriage. Such a sad thing. I've heard that many young couples have been pairing up, almost at random, but most of the time, the kids are so in love that their parents don't mind. I do find it peculiar, why are you asking about it?" the lively eyes sparkled beneath the bushy white eyebrows.

"Oh, well, we're here to investigate the phenomenon, its out job." Lavi explained.

"Ah, I see, well then, you should probably go talk to the parents of the young couple who committed lover's suicide, as they could spread more light on the situation than myself. The young lady's parents live over yonder hill," the man said, gesturing towards the beautiful mansion nestled into the hills to the east, "And the boy's parents live in the woods just over to the west of town. In the woods out there." Allen and Lavi nodded in thanks.

"Thank you very much sir! This is a great help for our investigation!" Allen smiled brightly before bowing slightly.

"If you would kindly allow us to take our leave, we need to go speak with our comrade." Lavi thanked the old man, and the two took off running towards the inn.

"This is great!" Allen panted as they ran, "We have a great lead to start off with tomorrow!" he grinned at the other exorcist as they sprinted down an ally.

"Yeah! Hey, wait a minute… Why are we running?" Lavi asked, keeping pace with Allen.

"I dunno, because its fun?" Allen asked as they rounded another corner, ploughing into another person as they did.

"Owww," Allen whined as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Ah! We're sorry sir! We were racing and…" Allen trailed off as his left eye activated, revealing the horrible akuma soul hanging over the person they had just ran into, who was slowly starting to sit up. "LAVI!! AKUMA!!" Allen shouted as he jumped up, activating his innocence.

"Wha-? Oh crap!" Lavi pulled himself up and yanked out his hammer. The burly man that the pair had run into sat up and cursed loudly, suddenly exploding from his clothes (_**well, that sounds awkward…**_) changing into the steel grey orb with guns pointing from different spots all over its body that was a level one akuma.

"Clown Belt!!" the seemingly feeble cloth snapped forward and wrapped around the target, immobilizing it.

"Size shifting hammer!! GROW, GROW, GROW!!" (4) Lavi's hammer expanded and he brought it down on the pitiful akuma.

"Lavi, there are two more, another level one and a level two. The level one is around the corner over there. It should attack when it sees you. I'll take the level two, and I'll meet you at the big fountain we saw on our way here ok?" Lavi nodded as Allen raced off in the opposite direction he had told Lavi to go.

"Be careful Allen!" Lavi called as his friend rounded the corner.

"Don't worry! Its just a level two!" Allen's voice sounded far off.

"You say that Allen, yet you always manage to get yourself hurt." Lavi mumbled to himself as he ran lightly in the direction Allen had pointed.

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

Lavi had easily found and destroyed the level one akuma, and was waiting for Allen to return. Leaning against the extravagant fountain, Lavi looked at the darkening sky and listened to the peaceful sound of water flowing softly behind him. 'So quiet and peaceful' he thought with a sad smile. 'Peace only lasts so long, its something to enjoy while its here.'

"Lavi?" the tall redhead was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his name and turned grinning towards the sound of Allen's voice. Lavi stared and blinked dumbly for a moment, before his grin faded into a disappointed scowl.

"Allen, I told you to be careful." he said walking over to the boy who was clutching his right arm.

"Hey! Its just a scratch! Besides, it was an accident!!" Allen whined, holding his arm tighter, trying to stop the trickle of blood that was running down his arm. Lavi sighed as he walked over to the white haired boy.

"Here, let me see." Lavi gently pried the hand off of Allen's arm and examined the damage. The cut wasn't too deep, but it needed to be cleaned and bandaged or it would get infected.

"Its not that bad… the akuma had these tentacles coming from every which way and I managed to dodge all of them but the one…" Allen trailed off uncertainly, with a light blush spreading across his cheeks as Lavi examined his arm closely.

"Well, you're right, its not bad, but we should get back to the hotel and get it bandaged," Lavi looked up at Allen's face, "Hey, why are you so red? Are you catching a fever?" he asked, concerned and pressed the back of his hand to the younger boy's forehead.

"Ah! No, uhmm that akuma was just a bit of a work out, so my face must still be slightly red from all the exercise!!" Allen stepped back, "We should get back to the hotel, its getting kind of late." he said nodded toward the sun, which had nearly settled beneath the horizon.

"Yeah." Lavi agreed, slightly confused. A level two akuma shouldn't have been that much trouble for Allen, what with his crazy powerful new weapon, the cut on his arm was understandable, from how he had described the akuma, so why was he blushing? Lavi had been deep in thought when he felt Allen pull on the arm of his coat.

"Yes Allen?" he inquired, looking down.

"Uhmm, isn't the hotel over there?" Allen asked sheepishly as Lavi looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry about that, spacing out again!" Lavi laughed nervously as they switched directions.

"Is something wrong Lavi? You don't normally space out so much…" Allen looked up at his friend with concern written all over his expressive face. Lavi felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he looked away.

"No, I'm fine!" he glanced back at the white haired boy out of the corner of his eye and saw that it was quite obvious that Allen wasn't buying it.

"If you say so." Allen sighed and opened the door to their hotel room, flicking on the lights as he went. Lavi quietly shut the door and turned to the smaller exorcist with an all too familiar evil glint in his eyes.

"Ok bean sprout. Strip." Lavi commanded as an evil grin spread across his normally goofy features.

"S-s-s-s-say w-w-wha?" Allen stuttered.

"I said strip. We need to get that wound cleaned out, and that's rather hard to do with a coat and shirt on. I'll go and get the medical supplies, you better be shirtless when I get back!" Lavi laughed at Allen's surprised face and slipped out into the hall.

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

-Allen's POV-

I sighed as Lavi left our shared bedroom. That guy… he really knew how to make everything seem perverted. I smiled as I unbuttoned my exorcist uniform, I wouldn't change Lavi, but that perversion has gotten both of us into trouble before… like that time on the train… I shuddered just thinking about how badly that guy beat up Lavi for hitting on his girlfriend. I finished unbuttoning my plain white dress shirt and let the now blood stained shirt fall to the floor.

Looking down at my injured arm I was surprised to see that it was a lot deeper than it felt. Even after about twenty minutes it was still bleeding a bit and I could tell that it was going to be sore tomorrow morning.

"Allen! don't poke it! You'll make it bleed even worse!!" I nearly fell over when Lavi's voice came from behind me.

"L-Lavi? When did you-? How did- behind me…?" I stared at the redheaded boy smiling down at me. There was only on door in our room. And I had been facing it. How in the hell did he get inside, walk all the way around me, and creep up behind me, all without me noticing?

"it's a talent bean sprout" he sang happily and steered me towards the bed. Wait a minute… _the _bed?

"My name is Allen! Hey, why is there only one bed?" I asked as I was forced to sit on the surprisingly soft mattress.

"Well there was only supposed to be one person in this room before Kanda got sent along. I don't mind sharing though." he grinned at me before opening the small pouch of medical supplies he had procured.

"Oh, alright then…" I could feel my cheeks heating slightly at the thought of sharing a bed. The last person I had shared a bed with was Mana… cross never was the cuddling type, and I'd gotten my own room for the first time ever when I came to the order so I'd never really shared a bed before.

"This may sting slightly." Lavi warned me about 2 seconds before he poked at the cut on my arm with the antiseptic, sending a shot of surprised pain up my arm. I yelped and yanked my arm away and Lavi looked up innocently at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry bean sprout, I didn't think I would hurt that much…" Lavi looked honestly guilty, so I let the name slide.

"It didn't hurt, but a little more of a warning would have been nice." I grumbled and allowed Lavi to continue cleaning up my arm.

"You really should be more careful you know. No one wants to lose you again." Lavi almost whispered and I looked over at him, meeting his eyes. The look there was soft, and caring. The kind of look no one had truly ever given me since Mana… Lavi dropped his gaze to the bandages he was holding and slowly started to wind them around my arm. I inspected Lavi closely. His only visible eye seemed wetter than it normally was, or was that just my imagination? I mean, Lavi wasn't close to tears was he? Over me? He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "It really hurt everyone, not just me." I held his gaze, unable to look away from the sadness that seemed to be eating him from the inside out.

"Lavi?" I asked quietly, uncertainly. He stopped tying the bandages and lifted his hand up to my face.

"Don't go getting yourself killed Allen," he said softly stroking the sensitive spot between my ear and the top of my jaw, sending a shiver down my spine, "Cause if you die, I'll bring you back to life using a satanic ritual, corpse and all, just so that I can kill you again my self." the sadness in his eyes instantly vanished as a cheeky grin turned up the corners of his mouth before he moved his hands back to my arm to tie the last knot on the bandages.

"That's not something to joke about Lavi." I scolded and he laughed.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty bad coming from an exorcist huh?" I nodded and he giggled like a little girl, "Well, its starting to get late, we should go to bed!" he pushed himself off the bed and landed with a soft thump.

"Yeah." I walked over to my small suitcase and pulled out the soft cotton shirt and boxers that I used for pyjamas. After I finished pulling them on, I turned to see Lavi laying on the left side of the bed, under the covers and… naked?

"Lavi?! Are you even wearing anything under there?!" I half shrieked blushing like mad.

"What? Of course I am! What do you think I am, some kind of pervert?!" silence fell, and a lone tumbleweed made its way across the room.

"Uhmm well…." I started before getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

"I'M WEARING BOXERS YOU PERV!! NOW SHUT OFF THE DAMN LIGHT! I WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Lavi looked pissed so I scurried over to the far wall and flicked off the lights, the darkness outside filling the room. I carefully made my way over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Facing away from the already almost sleeping Lavi.

"Goodnight Lavi." I said sleepily.

"'Night Allen." Lavi mumbled barely awake. He really did go to sleep fast. I waited a few moments before the soft breathing evened out and I knew he was dead to the world until the morning. I flipped over and looked at him. The worries that etched themselves into his face when he was awake were smoothed out and his red hair flopped lazily over his forehead without the bandana to hold it back. I smiled softly and brushed the vibrantly coloured strands away from his eyes. Lavi sighed and reached over in his sleep, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sucked in my breath, thinking that he would wake up at the touch, but he seemed to smile in his sleep and relaxed as he pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest and looked up. I knew this was wrong, Lavi was supposed to be worrying about becoming bookman, not about me. Bookmen weren't supposed to have emotions. I know that, that's why I'll never tell Lavi how I feel. He needs to reach his goal, and his goal doesn't involve me. that's ok, I care about him, so I'll hide my feelings away so he wont have to worry, so he can focus on becoming bookman. So, if it was wrong for me to just lay here in his arms, why do I feel so safe? Why does it feel so right? Hot tears pricked at my eyes, and slowly made their way down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I wont stand in your way. I-I'll let you walk down your own path, even if it doesn't include me." I whispered, burying my face in his chest and letting the tears I had been holding back for so long flow.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you."

\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /

Wow! That was a long chapter(for me anyways, i had to write it out twice!)! Well anyways, I need to keep this short, so on to the foot notes!

(1) this is my first crack at a POV please tell me if its bad.

(2) whoa, Kanda has a calendar? O.o freaky. the day Lavi actually is quiet for 5 minutes is the day I go bald.

(3) squee! Kanda is catching on! Perverted-ness for everyone! Yay!

(4) ok, Lavi's action cry is really lame sounding in English, can someone PLEASE tell me how to say it in Japanese? Pretty please? -Puppy dog eyes-

Nella: well, that's all folks! Hope you Allen enjoyed this chapter of "Lost Clown"! see you all next time!

Allen & Lavi: bye everyone!!

Nella: Kanda say good bye!

Kanda: che, as if.

Nella: Please Kanda? -super adorable puppy eyes-

Kanda: -discomfort- ok, ok, bye.

Nella: YAY! Glomps

Allen & Lavi: -in awe- she got Kanda to do what she wanted… whoa….


	5. Chapter 4: Innocence

_Lost Clown_

_Authors notes: hi there everyone! Yay! Chapter 4! I am so happy! I hope you all like this chapter!! Sorry for the mega sad ending of the last chapter! I__'__m just good at writing angst! XD I don__'__t really have too much else to say! Thank you for reading and or reviewing!_

_THANK YOU GOES TOO __'__Bloody Kitten__'__, __'Celestial Moonshine' and 'Riznao' __who were kind enough to inform me that Lavi__'__s __"__Battle cry__"__ is __"Oozuchi Kozuchi! Ban! Ban! Ban!" _I LOVE YOU ALL!! Oh and thank you to everyone who voted! Read the chapter to see which option won! ;) 

Lavi: yay! My battle cry isn't lame and in English anymore!! -Happy dance-

Allen: readers really do care! -Dances with Lavi-

Nella: I KNOW!! I'M SO HAPPY!! -Dances with Allen and Lavi-

Kanda: che, idiots.

Everyone but Kanda: HEY!! JUST BECAUSE NELLA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN DGM DOESN'T MEAN SHE CANT DANCE WITH US!!

Kanda: whatever.

Nella: LA GASP!! Kanda, your words are like daggers to the heart -clutches chest and falls over-

Allen & Lavi: NOOOO!! NELLA-CHAN!! -Makes out with each other passionately-

Kanda: what the hell?

Nella: it's my story; I can do what I want.

Kanda: … 

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Chapter 4: Innocence

_I whispered, burying my face in his chest and letting the tears I had been holding back for so long flow. __"__I__'__m sorry I fell in love with you.__"_

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

-Normal POV-

The sun was really starting to piss Lavi off. It kept pricking at his eyelids, slowly bringing him from the comfortable darkness of sleep. Lavi stirred and felt something leaning against him. Furrowing his eyebrows together he cracked open his eye and saw nothing but white. 'Eh? White…? Allen!' Lavi feeling none of the sleepiness he had felt but seconds ago looked down at the sleeping boy, who was snuggling into his chest.

"Allen…" he whispered to himself with a small smile, brushing a clump of unruly hair out off Allen's forehead. The younger male stirred but didn't wake at the touch and Lavi pulled him closer, softly stroking the pale skin of Allen's cheek. 'So soft…' Lavi thought, 'almost like baby skin.' Lavi leaned forward slightly, pressed his lips to the centre of the pentacle shaped scar on Allen's forehead before carefully unwrapping his arms from around Allen and climbing off the warm bed. Lavi pulled on a loose pair of pants, the shirt he had worn the day before, and walked quietly out of the room. As he shut the door as softly as he could, he didn't notice the small figure on the bed stirring slightly.

Allen's eyes opened slowly as he heard a door being shut. 'Oh, Lavi must have woken up already.' he thought sleepily to him self as he stretched out, taking up most of the king sized bed. Sighed the boy hopped out of the sleep warmed bed. It was awfully hot in Italy, and Allen's tee shirt was slightly damp, and uncomfortable. Quickly shimmying out of the offending piece of clothing Allen rummaged in his suitcase until he found his favourite button up shirt. After he finished dressing, Allen's insatiable stomach let out a might roar, as if on cue.

"Heh, should have known you would start up." Allen mumbled to the growling, "Right! On to breakfast!" he said cheerfully bouncing out of the door and down the hall.

Then a door hit him in the face. It was a big door. Wide, hard, made of wood. Suddenly swung open, and hit him in the face. Allen stood for a moment and Kanda poked his head from around the other side of the door.

"Oi, bean sprout. What are you doing attached to my door?" Kanda asked with an amused smirk.

"GOD DAMN IT KANDA, MY NAME IS ALLEN!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW YOU DOOR OPEN LIKE THAT!?" the white haired youth stumbled back, clutching his now bloody and possibly broken nose.

"Well, you shouldn't have been walking where I was opening the door stupid bean." Kanda stalked away, leaving Allen furious. Grumbling, he walked back into his room and grabbed some tissues to stop the bleeding.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

"Whoa! Allen that's one hell of a nosebleed! What happened?" Lavi twittered around the now bloodied Allen, like a bird around its nest.

"Kanda, the idiot threw open his door while I was walking by." Allen leered at Kanda over his huge breakfast.

"Like I said, bean, you shouldn't have been walking where I was opening my door."

"Well, whatever. Are you sure your nose isn't broken Allen?" Lavi asked, trying to get the steaming boys attention.

"I don't think so." he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Here, let me have a look." Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and swivelled his head to face Lavi's. "Ok, now hold still…" Lavi gently applied pressure to the swollen nose and Allen yelped in surprise.

"Yup. It's broken." Lavi sighed. "Ok, I'm going to set it. One… two… THREE!" Lavi snapped the broken bone back into place as Allen yelped again and held his nose tenderly.

"A little more warning would have been nice…" Allen mopped up the blood that had started to flow from his nose again, but it definitely didn't hurt as much.

"The swelling should go down in about an hour, then it'll look like nothing is wrong with It." Lavi grinned and Allen nodded.

"Right. Kanda, did Lavi already brief you about what we discovered yesterday?"

"Yeah." came the cold reply.

"Ok, that's good. I say we head to the girls parents house after breakfast, ask some questions, have lunch, go to the guy's house, and then go from there." Allen planned out loud.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Lavi cooed over the younger boy who rolled his eyes. Kanda gagged silently, but kept his disgust to him self.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Allen reached up and knocked confidently on the elaborate door that stood in front of them. Lavi glanced over uncertainly, he had never really liked the upper class society, and was surprised Allen wasn't nervous, the uppers tended to look down on people who were different, instead of appreciating the uniqueness. The door creaked open and a rather pale and depressing woman opened the door, clad in a maid outfit.

"how may I help you gentlemen?" her sad, slow voice matched her outwardly cheerless appearance,

"Ah, well um, we wanted to speak to the lady and lord of the house please, concerning their daughter." Allen seemed a tad unruffled but that was to be expected, seeing the bleak face that was facing him.

"Very well." the maid led the trio of exorcists into the richly decorated manor, and Allen let out a small gasp of appreciation. The wooden panels that lined the walls were stained a deep, warm colour looking smooth and velvety to the touch. Beautiful paintings and sculptures lined the walls and ordinate rugs softened the floor beneath their feet. A sweeping marble staircase led up to the upper levers of the house and Allen admired the beautiful engravings on it as the three exorcists were escorted by the seemingly broken maid to an immaculate lounge. Lavi grinned in amusement at Allen's astonishment. The kid really didn't have much experience with richness such as this, and Lavi found it adorable whenever he saw that awestruck look on the younger's face. 'whoa there Lavi, down boy.' Lavi reigned in his train of though and whistled at one of the paintings that caught his eye.

"Hey, this is really nice!" the redhead leaned in to examine the canvass more closely. A small boy held a large hat over his head, covering his hair and most of his face, aside from a happy mouth that was pulled into a laughing grin. He was running through the rain, and through the clouds a ray of light shone through. For some reason the boy reminded him of Allen. The younger exorcist peered over Lavi's shoulder and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that is a nice painting." Lavi turned back and grinned at the boy as a rather solemn pair walked into the fine lounge.

"Ah, hello there, you must be the parents of the young lady…" Allen trailed off, uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am Lord Luciano Rossi and this is my wife, Rosa. Our maid said you have come investigating our daughter's death?" the man, whose eyes seemed distant and unfocused asked in a monotone. His hair was steel grey and he wore long and rather lavish robes.

"Well, yes actually, we would like to know anything you could tell us about the last few days before her death, and before the romance with the young man, if you could." Lavi asked, hoping that he sounded professional.

"Yes, I did notice she was acting oddly. About a week before her death, she didn't eat much, preferring to pick at her food and day dream." the woman, Rosa said, brushing aside her long darkly coloured hair. Allen was shocked! Who could NOT want to eat? Kanda rolled his eyes at the younger boy's incredulous expression.

"What about as the day she died grew closer? Were there any other changes?" Kanda asked gruffly. The woman looked thoughtful before sighing sadly.

"Her maid would know more about it than I would." the woman seemed depressed and Allen smiled sympathetically at her as she called the girls former maid over.

"You called my lady?" the middle aged woman with a stout red face that had seen better days asked as she sheepishly entered the lounge.

"These men and the boy have some questions for you." Rosa said.

"Oh, I see." she turned to face the three, and chuckled lightly at Allen's indignant look at being called a boy, "You know, young man, you look a great deal like my little Alba. She was quite a beauty, your lucky to look like her. Where are you from boy?"

"E-England…" Allen stuttered, embarrassed over someone saying he looked like a girl.

"Ah, I see." the woman nodded slowly.

"Did, Alba act strangely the last few days before she died?" Kanda asked, not bothering to worry about the woman's feelings.

Wincing slightly, the maid nodded, "Yes, she didn't eat as much, and she seemed to have a hard time sleeping, judging from the way her sheets were rumpled in the morning from her tossing and turning."

"When did she start acting this way?" Lavi asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was just after she went out to see the new fountain that they put in the public gardens. it's a monument to Romeo and Juliet you see, and she loved Shakespeare. I believe she met the young man that she feel in love with there, but I am unsure." the maid looked sadly at the three.

"That's all we need to know, thank you very much for answering our questions, lord Rossi, Lady Rossi, good maid. Please allow us to take our leave now." Allen asked politely.

"Of course. I hope the information we gave helped you." Lord Rossi nodded as the exorcists left.

Walking down the beautifully kept drive way, each exorcist was deep in thought. Allen was still fuming over being called a 'boy' instead of a man, and them saying he looked like a girl at that! Lavi was laughing in his mind at how angry Allen was and Kanda was actually thinking about the mission (no surprise there.).

"Lets go check out that fountain." Kanda broke the silence.

"No, I think we should talk to the boy's parents first. Too see if the stories match. Then we have more grounds to destroy the fountain if necessary." Allen said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but we should pass by the fountain on our way there, just to check it out, make sure nothing suspicious is going on. If there's nothing obvious then we'll go to the other kids house." Lavi agreed and the trio started out for the gardens that contained the fountain.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

"Wow!" Allen whistled impressed by the elegance and craftsmanship that had been put into the beautiful caved marble fountain. And here he had thought the one that he and Lavi had met at had been extravagant! It was a wide white marble bowl that sat atop a thick pedestal, with a long column reaching up from the center of the marble bowl, scenes from the famous play carved with expert precision into the long shaft. Water ran down the sides in thin rivers, down channels carved by the stone worker to keep the intricate carvings from being eroded by the water. In the center of the column, a beautiful emerald sparked as water rolled off its polished sides. All in all the effect was breath taking.

"Yeah!" Lavi agreed grinning at the younger boy.

"Whatever, its just a hunk of rock as far as I'm concerned. Lets go." Allen glared at the raven haired exorcist and sighed.

"Yes, yes. Lets go Lavi." the three started out of the gardens when a sudden rumble interrupted them.

"Eh? Was that thunder?" Lavi looked up at the cloudless sky, "But there aren't any clouds…" another rumble came from Allen's direction and the older two stopped to stare at the now madly blushing kid.

"Nee, Allen? Was that… your stomach?" Lavi asked, barely suppressing his laugher. Allen mutely nodded, face rivalling Lavi's hair as the older boy burst out into choked laughter.

"Stop laughing rabbit. Your voice annoys me. Bean sprout, we'll go eat, if only to shut up that stomach of yours." the cold hearted samurai sneered and set off in the direction of a nearby café. The bean sprout elbowed Lavi in the ribs and started to follow after Kanda. After a few moments, the redheaded rabbit got a hold of himself and looked around grinning.

"Ok, guys I'm done we can…" he was alone. Lavi blinked and looked around. "EHHH!? BEAN SPROUT CHAN AND YUU CHAN HAVE LEFT ME ALL ALONE?!" he screamed loudly earning a few stares from the other people in the area. Something sharp suddenly flew past the loudmouthed teen and lodged itself firmly into a bark of the tree behind him. Lavi turned slowly, holding the small cut on his cheek to see mugen almost hilt deep in the elderly pine.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Yuu-Chan. Rabbit. Or. You. WILL. Die." Kanda growled as Allen sighed and face-palmed. Those two never seemed to be able to grow up.

"Guys, lets just go and eat. I'm hungry enough to not care if one of you gets killed - cough Lavi cough- so, lets go, then we can get this mission over with!" Allen stomped into the small café as the two older exorcists looked at each other.

"Allen Chan sure gets cranky when he's hungry." Lavi grinned.

"Whatever." Kanda followed Allen leaving the redhead alone to pout.

"Yuu Chan and Allen are mean to me!"

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

"Excuse me, are you the three who talked to Alba's parents?" a young man with sandy blond hair approached them.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Allen (now full of food and much more polite) asked.

"Ah, well, I was a friend of her lover, Alfonzo. Are you going to speak to his parents?"

"We were hoping to, do you know anything you could tell us? Was he acting strange the last few days before he died?" Lavi offered the man a seat, and he accepted it thankfully.

"Yes he was. Just after he went to the opening party for the new fountain in the gardens. that's where he saw Alba for the first time. I didn't see what happened, but they both vanished from the party shortly after meeting one another. I saw him after, he was wet and when I asked him why, he said he fell in the fountain by accident. The parents didn't exactly like each other, some bad blood from a few years back, so they didn't allow them to get married and made sure they didn't elope. They some how got into contact with one another again, then committed suicide together. I don't know the entire story, only Alba and Alfonzo do, so I don't know what to tell you." the sandy haired man sighed sadly.

"And before the party, he was acting normally?" Lavi asked and the man nodded, "What about after?"

"He was acting strangely, day dreaming a lot, had his head even more in the clouds than before, didn't seem to even want to eat. Too far into his own dreamland. He was always a dreamy one, but it intensified the last few days before…" the man trailed off.

"We're sorry if our questions upset you… Mr.…?" Allen trail off realising that he didn't know the mans name.

"Benvolio. Ironic huh? Named after the original Romeo's best friend." the man sighed sadly.

"Benvolio, we're truly sorry for your loss." Allen patted the older man's shoulder and he nodded.

"Thanks kid. Well, I hope I could help. If you can avoid it, I would like to ask you to stay away from Alfonzo's parents. They're taking this really hard, I don't think they could talk about it much. They're hurting pretty badly." Lavi nodded

"Of course, you actually answered the question we needed. Thank you Benvolio." the other man nodded and walked away.

"Well, that seems to settle it, its very likely that the fountain is the innocence. We should look at it more closely." Allen said seriously. The other two nodded.

"Maybe that emerald in the middle?" Lavi suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, what do you think Kanda?" the white haired boy regarded the stone faced swordsman, who grunted. Allen took that as a 'yes, I agree'.

"Alright then, after we finish, we'll go inspect it better." Allen said as he dug back into his large meal. Lavi chuckled and picked up his fork as Kanda sipped his tea.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

"Lavi, go take a look at the emerald more closely." Allen ordered.

"What? Why me?" the redhead whined.

"Because idiot, you're the only one who can reach." Kanda snarled and nodded towards the hammer on Lavi's thigh.

"Oh, right. Yuu-Chan! Come up with me! Allen can hold Oozuchi Kozuchi steady." Kanda growled in annoyance at Lavi who was busy aiming the hammer properly.

"Ok Allen, hold it here, I'll extend it, grab on." the red haired rabbit motioned for Kanda to grab on and he (surprisingly) complied.

"Go." the raven haired boy nodded to say he was ready.

"OK then! _Oozuchi Kozuchi, shin, shin, shin!_" the hammer's handle extended and the pair found them selves face to face with the large emerald. Lavi leaned in and stared intently at the sparkling gemstone.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked seriously.

"I'm not sure, there seems to be a mass in the center of the gem, but its hard to see…" Lavi put his hand to his chin and tapped to gem lightly. There was a green flash that surprised Lavi, who stumbled back and lost his balance, sending him yelling into the fountain water below. Oozuchi Kozuchi shrank to its normal size, pulling Kanda away from the emerald and crashing into Allen.

"OW! Watch it stupid!" Allen growled and pushed Kanda off.

"Whatever bean sprout." before Allen could react, the was another flash, even more blinding than the first, and they had to shade their eyes because of its intensity.

"Lavi?! Are you ok?" Allen called and received no answer. "Lavi?" Kanda walked over to the edge of the massive fountain and saw Lavi floating face down in the water.

"Rabbit?!" Kanda hopped in and pulled Lavi out by the arm. Allen helped Kanda hoist the unconscious Lavi out of the fountain and on to the ground.

"He's ok, just knocked out." Allen said as he checked Lavi's pulse.

"Good. Now that they is no doubt that the emerald is the innocence, I'll go get it." the older boy said gruffly.

"Right." Allen nodded and picked up Lavi's hammer. Kanda turned to the fountain and hopped over the edge again. After wadding through the water, he skilfully climbed the column. Once again face to face with the emerald, Kanda drove mugen into the stone and pried out the deep green gem.

"Oi, Bean sprout, catch!" Kanda tossed the football sized gem stone to the smaller boy who caught it.

"This thing is huge!" Allen marvelled and Kanda snorted sarcastically as he walked back over.

"Whatever." he took the emerald back and Allen started to hoist Lavi over his shoulder.

"Come on, we should get him back to the inn, he'll catch a cold." Allen struggled under Lavi's dead weight, but Kanda made no move to help him as they walked back towards the inn. He would have just left the annoying rabbit behind so he sure as hell wasn't going to help carry him, not that Allen asked.

Arriving at the inn, Kanda opened the door and left it open as Allen stumbled in, carrying the sleeping redhead.

"Kanda! Do you think you could open our door for me? I've kind of got my hands full…"

"Do it yourself bean sprout." the samurai growled at the younger boy who scowled at him.

"Would it kill you to be decent to someone else for once in your life?" the frustrated boy yelled at him.

"Yes."

"Damn it Kanda! I-" Allen was cut off by a door hitting him in the face. It was a big door. Wide, made of wood, very sturdy. Kanda looked around the door again and smirked.

"Shouldn't have been standing where I opened my door bean." then he walked into his room and shut the door with a solid slam. Allen grumbled and rubbed his once again broken nose while holding Lavi up.

"Damn it Kanda, that hurts." Allen pressed Lavi against the wall with his left side while opening the door with his right hand. After a struggle the door finally swung open and Allen pulled the still out cold Lavi into the dim room. The white haired boy flopped Lavi down onto the bed and pulled off the soaked boots.

"If I don't change him, he'll catch a cold…" Allen thought aloud to himself before sighing. Blushing like mad Allen fumbled with Lavi's belt buckle and unfastened it. After a bit of rummaging, Allen found another pair of Lavi's pants so he removed the wet pair. Changing someone's pants while they are unconscious was a lot harder than Allen had thought it would be. After a long struggle he finally got the pants over the now damp boxers and fastened them. Another bout of rummaging produced a semi clean and dry shirt. As Allen was pulling off the wet shirt Kanda barged in.

There was a moment of silence before, "What the hell are you doing bean sprout?"

"If I don't change him, he'll catch a cold and we'll have to stay here longer, even though we have the innocence. And I know no matter what I say there is no way in hell you'd do it."

"True enough bean." Kanda walked over and grabbed Allen's chin, forcing his head up too look the stone hearted man in the eye.

"Eh? Kanda, what are you-?" Kanda grabbed Allen's still unset and rather tender nose before snapping it back into place.

"AHH!! WHAT THE HELL KANDA!! That hurt like hell!" Allen yelled while clutching his now set nose.

"If you didn't get it set, one I could get infected and then you wouldn't be any use to me, and two, it would heal crooked and you would be even more of an eye sore than you already are." Kanda said condescendingly before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn you Kanda. I hope you burn in hell…" Allen mumbled to himself as he tenderly poked his sore nose wincing at the contact. He sighed and went back to pulling the peacefully sleeping Lavi's shirt off. After the dry shirt was on Allen moved on the green and black bandana, gently pulling it off and hanging it to dry on a chair. He silently wondered if he should take off Lavi's eye patch but decided against it. If Lavi didn't want him to see something he wouldn't go looking for it. Even though it was tempting. Allen pulled his comb out of his bag and started to tame Lavi's tangled hair.

Lavi winced as Allen pulled through a particularly stubborn knot and the white haired boy chuckled, at the expression. When Lavi's hair was tangle free Allen put away his comb and pulled a chair up beside the bed, to wait for Lavi to wake up. Sitting on it backwards he sighed and twirled a wild lock of Lavi's wild red hair around his finger out of boredom.

"Geez Lavi, you should be more careful stupid." Allen grumbled as he poked his sleeping friend. Allen sat quietly and wondered what really happened. There weren't any injuries on Lavi's head, he had checked as he brushed the boys hair, so he wasn't out because of that. Could this be a side effect of the innocence? Allen sighed and worried silently about his friend who was going to wake any time now. He hoped.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

The sun had begun to set and Allen was seriously worried now. Lavi had been out almost all day, and hadn't stirred much from his slumber. The white haired boy fidgeted nervously and worried about his friend.

"Hurry and wake up Lavi…" he mumbled and sighed, munching on a bun the innkeeper had been nice enough to bring up. Suddenly the redhead stirred and began to wake slightly.

"Kanda! He's waking up!" Allen called excitedly and turned back to the drowsy boy, "Lavi! How are you feeling? We were worried the innocence had some kind of side effect on you. We collected it by the way. So…" Allen was cut off by a hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "Lavi?" the white haired boy cast a quick and curious glance at his friend who smiled at him with half lidded eyes.

"Allen…" Lavi sat up and leaned towards the confused boy.

"Are you ok Lavi…?" Allen asked as a blush spread across his face.

"I'm more than ok Allen…" Lavi lean in closer, "Because I realized something… I love you Allen." the redhead pressed his lips to the younger boys own. Allen blinked in shock and Kanda walked in.

"What the fuck?"

End!

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

(A/N): wow! Ok, there we go! Longest chapter yet! Yay me! I though I'd leave a bit of a cliffy here, just to through you all off. X3. Anyway, I put some fluff in this chapter, more than I had panned on, to make up for the depressing chapter end before.

Now that my school is over, I'll be able to update more (hopefully) and faster! So please yell at me if I start to procrastinate!

Ok, I'd like to announce the pole that's in my profile! Please go and vote!

Allen: wow Nella Chan… you made Lavi kiss me…

Lavi: -evil glint- are you complaining bean sprout? I thought you loved me! don't you want my kisses?

Kanda: -gags-

Allen: well, no offence Lavi, but I'm straight.

Everyone: -silence as a tumbleweed rolls by-

Nella: BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE AUTHORESS!

Allen: -in a trance-like state- Lavi, I love you, you are the hamburger to my bun. You complete me. Please ravish me.

Kanda: -gags more-

Lavi: WOOHOO! GO NELLA CHAN!! -makes out with Allen-

Kanda: GOD DAMN IT Lavi, GET A ROOM!

Everyone: please review! We'll give you all cookies and their soul rotting sweetness!


	6. Chapter 5: you want me to PUNISH you?

_**Lost clown**_

_**A/N: hello everyone! Happy to see me again? Anyway, yay for the (**__**relatively**_**) fast updates no? I left you all holding your breaths with the last chapter so I thought I would be merciful and update quickly (**_**ish**_**). -Evil laugher-**

**Lavi: Nella, have you been getting enough sleep?**

**Nella: probably not.**

**Allen and Lavi: well at least she's honest…**

**Kanda: but when you're like Koumi when deprived of sleep…**

**All but Nella: -shudders- thank god she doesn't own DGM.**

**Nella: IF ONLY SANTA WOULD HEAR MY PLEA'S! -Prays to Santa-**

**Allen: she has lost her marbles.**

**Lavi: she is now the curly fry in a box of onion rings.**

**Kanda: she's fucking nuts.**

**Lenalee: Kanda, don't be so blunt!**

**Allen and Lavi: whoa when'd you get here Lenalee?!**

**Lenalee: that doesn't matter! On to the story!**

**Lost Clown, chapter 5: you want me to **_**punish**_** you?**

"_**I**__**'**__**m more than ok Allen**__**…"**__** Lavi leaned in closer, **__**"**__**Because I realized something**__**…**__** I love you Allen.**__**"**__** the redhead pressed his lips to the younger boys own. Allen blinked in shock and Kanda walked in.**_

"_**What the fuck?**__**"**_

_**-lOsT cLoWn-**_

-normal POV-

Kanda usually wasn't one to show any emotion. He preferred to be thought of as a stoic, emotionless man actually. But nothing on this sweet earth could have stopped him from gaping in shock at the sight in front of him.

Lavi was _kissing_ Allen. And Allen was letting him…? Kanda stood gaping in the door as the scene in front of him unfolded.

Lavi pulled back after a moment, and Allen sat stiff as a board eyes as wide as plates.

"Allen?" Lavi asked tipping his head to the side.

"L-Lavi… you… when… wait… WHAT?!" Allen jumped back out of Lavi's grasp and stumbled over the chair, landing on his back with a painful 'oof'. Lavi jumped out of the bed and pulled the still in shock Allen into his arms as the younger tried to get his breath after it getting knocked out of him.

"Allen? Are you ok?" Lavi cooed, rocking the smaller boy slightly. Allen shot up out of Lavi's embrace and stumbled to the other side of the room.

"Hey! Whoa don't do that! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Allen was blushing furiously and was obviously distraught.

"I love you Allen! There's nothing wrong with me!" the cheerful redhead grinned at the confused Allen and swayed slightly back and forth as he hummed happily.

"W-Wha?" Allen was completely and utterly lost. 'when the hell did this happen now?' he wondered.

"O-oi, r-rabbit, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda demanded uncertainly.

"There's nothing wrong Yuu Chan! I'm in love is all!" Lavi chirped with a big smile to the raven haired samurai.

"Well you weren't in love yesterday, what the hell is different about today?" Kanda glared at the grinning fool before Allen answered for him.

"T-the innocence." he stuttered.

"What are you talking about bean?" Kanda snapped.

"The innocence is doing this to him… I mean, it made Alba and Alfonzo fall in love right? They were strangers, so when he fell into the fountain, she must have helped him out and got wet too or something… the innocence must have made them fall in love, and it forced Lavi to…" Allen trailed off and ducked away from Lavi who was trying to tackle hug him.

"But I got wet, shouldn't it be me and him in… love?" Kanda asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"I… I don't know…" Allen kept Lavi's head away from his neck with an arm placed firmly on his love struck friends forehead. Lavi reached out for Allen, waving his arms like a child being kept from the candy he wanted.

"What do we do? I mean… it's not good for him to be like this… we should get him back to headquarters to see what Koumi can do for him?" Allen looked up at Kanda who nodded mutely. He wouldn't admit it but he was still in shock at what he had seen earlier, even if he had gotten his face under control.

"Allen Chan! We should go out and go sight seeing together! I hear Verona is beautiful at night!" Lavi managed to get around Allen's arm and was crushing the boy in a bear hug type embrace.

"Even… if I… do… go I…. need to… breathe… Lavi!" Allen gasped out and Lavi loosened his grip.

"Sorry you're just so cute! I want to just eat you up!" Lavi giggled and nuzzled Allen who's face lit up in a furious blush.

"Ah! L-Lavi let g-go of me!" the white haired boy struggled to get away.

"Alright rabbit, let the kid go." Kanda ordered, thought it wasn't as forceful as normal, his mind was still reeling from walking in on them.

"Awww, but Yuu Chan…" Lavi whined.

"Now." Kanda glared at the redhead who pouted but obliged.

"Kanda! Please! Let me sleep in your room tonight! He might do perverted things to me in my sleep!" Allen practically threw himself on Kanda, who promptly shoved him back towards Lavi.

"Like hell I will. Its not my fault the rabbit is a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! Why does everyone think that?" Lavi asked angrily.

Silence fell over the room. Kanda snorted as a lone tumbleweed blew by.

"Damn it! Even you think I'm a pervert Allen?" Lavi made sad-kicked-puppy eyes at the white haired boy who shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhmm, well, I uhmm…" Allen trailed off

"You're mean Allen! I'll have to punish you." Allen didn't like the evil glint in Lavi's eye as he said that.

"That why I think you're a pervert!" Allen hid behind Kanda who scowled.

"Ok. I have officially had enough of this gayness. I am going to my room before I puke." and with that he left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him, leaving Lavi and Allen alone.

"Allen! We should go out and see the town before we go tomorrow! Unless you want to stay here…" Lavi waggled his only visible eyebrow suggestively.

"Lavi… you shouldn't say things like that. You'll regret them when you snap out of this later." Allen looked away sadly.

"What are you talking about Allen?" Lavi sat on the bed and looked at Allen, confused.

"What you're feeling now is the innocence talking, not you. I- it will be embarrassing for you… so just stop saying stuff you don't really mean." Allen glared at the floor, not wanting to look Lavi in the eye.

"Allen…" Lavi started.

"I'm going to take a shower, you go get some sleep, Kanda booked us a spot on the early train tomorrow morning."

"ok…" Lavi looked a little hurt but he complied, climbing into the bed and pulling the covers around himself. Allen sighed and pulled his towel and another set of pyjamas out of his suitcase before heading into the bathroom.

Allen undressed silently and listened to Lavi moving around on the bed to get comfortable before turning on the shower. Stepping into the warm spray Allen stared at his hands for a moment before pouring some shampoo on his head.

**-Lavi's POV-**

I listened to the water run and wondered what the hell was the matter with me. My god damned big mouth confessed to Allen how I feel, _without_ my minds consent, and I actually _kissed_ the kid. Allen must be so confused, getting kissed by his so called best friend. Hell if he had kissed _me _like that, I know I sure as hell would have been confused. Damn innocence, taking away my will away about this. Now every time I see Allen, I'm going to be forced to try and molest him. Not that I mind, but Allen wont really like it.

Yuu Chan was right though, we both got wet, why was I the only one affected? Maybe the innocence only reacts to real feelings that are harboured? What about Allen then? He must have gotten wet, holding me up, so why didn't he feel anything? Maybe he doesn't like me, I mean not that way anyway. I'm content with just being his friend, but this damned innocence is making it pretty hard to keep it that way. I sighed and rolled over, trying to get some more sleep even though I had slept most of the day. Allen was right, if I wanted to wake up early enough to not have to be dragged to the train station, I should get some sleep.

I vaguely heard the water shut off and some sounds behind me as I drifted off to sleep. Allen would probably want to sleep on the floor after that little incident, so I didn't worry about it. The was some rustling and suddenly a weight beside me on the bed.

"Nnnggh?" I made a sleepy noise of confusion.

"Just go back to sleep Lavi." Allen said softly. I smiled and nodded silently.

"G'night Allen. I love you." I whispered before mentally slapping myself in the head. Allen shifted sleepily, too far gone to really notice.

"Love you too…" he mumbled before drifting off. Whoa… wait… what!? Allen just… said he loved me too? I turned around and stared intensely at the sleeping boy. He was facing me, face almost glowing in the dim moonlight that was shining through the shade covered window. He looked so peaceful and calm, like an angel sleeping on a cloud. I smiled and stroked his soft cheek, marvelling at the velvety texture. He stirred slightly before cuddling up to me in his sleep. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his tiny frame into a loose embrace. Burying my face into the soft white hair and breathed in his scent. Rain and freshly cut wheat and cinnamon. It was a subtle smell, but something about it was just so… well it was just so _Allen_. There really wasn't any way to describe how it fit him, but it did. I wondered sleepily how he could smell like rain, when we hadn't been in rain for weeks, but I didn't worry too much about it. Darkness slowly over took me until the only thing I was aware of was the tiny boy of 15 wrapped safely in my arms, where nothing would ever hurt him as long as I could help it.

_**-lOsT cLoWn-**_

**-normal POV-**

Kanda's internal alarm clock rang loudly and his eyes snapped open just before dawn. He sighed and wondered if Lavi had done anything freaky to Allen in his sleep. _what_ Lavi _might_ have done, Kanda didn't even want to _think_ about, but he decided for the bean sprouts sake to check on them before eating breakfast and waking them up. Normally he wouldn't bother but it might take some time to beat Lavi to a bloody pulp for a good reason instead of just the normal ones and Kanda wasn't one to pass up a good opportunity. Kanda silently opened his door just enough to let him self out like he normally did. Remembering what that door and done to Allen's nose he smirked. He had known Allen was out there, who couldn't hear his loud elephant stomps down the hall? So he waited and swung his door open at the perfect moment.

Yes, Kanda knew he was a sadistic bastard. And he liked it.

Silently opening the door to the room the two younger boys room Kanda peeked in. they were pretty cozy together on the bed, but nothing indecent. He could see they were both in clothing. Kanda sighed in relief. He really, really , REALLY did NOT want to walk in on a gay love fest. He didn't have any problems with gays but he would rather it be kept over _there_ on that side of the room, and the hell away from him.

Shutting the door silently he made his way down to the little restaurant that the inn had attached to it and found them open. Smirking slightly at the sleepy staff he sat down and ordered his meal.

Dawn broke over the beautiful Italian country side and Lavi woke before Allen again as the faint rays of sun poked at his eyelids. He smiled sleepily to the younger bundle of white hair, pale skin and oversized clothing in his arms. Knowing the other was still sleeping, Lavi snuggled in closer and pulled him into a tighter embrace.

"Morning love." he whispered before falling back into a doze. They lay like that for a few moments before Allen started to wake. Lavi decided to play possum, and see how Allen reacted to waking up in his arms. Lavi shut his half lidded green eye fully and let his breathing even out as he smoothed his face to mimic sleep. He felt the younger boy stir and make a muffled sound of confusion. Then his breath hitched in surprise and he stiffened. Lavi mentally slapped himself for doing this to Allen but, to his surprise Allen relaxed and snuggled closer.

"Ah, stupid Lavi, you're the first person to hold me while I sleep in a long time you know." Allen mumbled quietly to Lavi thinking he was sleeping "Actually the first since Mana died." 'Mana?' Lavi wondered, 'who's Mana?' Allen chuckled sadly to himself and pressed his face to Lavi's chest. Lavi could feel a few warm tears soaking into his shirt.

"You're the first person I've truly loved since Mana too." Allen whispered, more to himself than anyone else, "Why did you have to go and get affected by that innocence? Now you cant become bookman, or at least you cant until Koumi fixes you, 'a bookman has no need for a heart' right? Even if your feelings were real, I wouldn't let you love me Lavi. You've worked too long and too hard to become bookman for me to be able to forgive myself if you gave it up for me." Allen lay still for a moment before pulling out of Lavi's arms and rolling off the bed. Allen walked into the bathroom to wash his face and Lavi just laid there in shock. 'how the hell does Allen know about bookman? How did he know we aren't supposed to love?' Lavi's mind raced trying to figure it out. Bookmen weren't supposed to let other people know about the ways of the clan. 'how could he… when did he find this out?' Lavi wondered. He opened his eyes and stared at the closed bathroom door intensely.

"You would give up on me, for me?" he whispered to the hard wooden door. Lavi's head was spinning when Kanda kicked open the door, scowling.

"Oi, lazy rabbit. Get up." he growled and Lavi groaned.

"Yuu Chan!! I don't want to wake up yet!" Lavi whined, he needed more time to think.

"I don't care. Get your lazy gay ass out of bed perverted bunny. Oi, bean, you almost done in there?" Kanda called through the bathroom door before it flew open and hit him in the face. It was a big door. Wide and sturdy. A pretty normal door. And it was now attached to Kanda's face.

"GOD DAMN IT KANDA! IT'S ALLEN! AL-LEN! TWO SYLAYBLES GET IT RIGHT STUPID! Eh? Lavi, where's Kanda go?" Allen looked around and Lavi burst out laughing.

"M-moyashi… I am going to kill you…" Allen paled when he heard the Japanese version of the offensive nickname. It always meant trouble. Kanda kicked the door shut and unsheathed mugen.

"What!? Why?" Allen jumped back, dodging the very, VERY sharp blade.

"Because brat, you hit me in the face with that damned door!" Kanda lunged and stabbed the wall beside Allen's head, cutting a few white hairs.

"Well you hit me with a door what 3 times?! I didn't even mean to!" Allen yelled, touching his still tender nose.

"Yeah well I'm the older one so you'll just have to deal with it moyashi!" Kanda snarled holding his nose.

"Guys-" Lavi tried to intervene

"What's with you? Yes I'm short but I'm only 15 damn it! I haven't hit my growth spurt yet! At least I don't have girl hair!" Allen screamed. Lavi was ignored, so he tried again louder.

"Guys!"

"What was that moyashi? You want to die?!" Kanda readied mugen and was about to lunge when a hammer was brought down on his head.

"GUYS! IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING LIKE THIS WE WILL MISS OUR TRAIN!" Lavi yelled and Kanda looked up at him from his not so comfortable position on the floor. (_the hammer was still on his head people, minds out of the gutter_)

"Rabbit, I think you want to die too." he glowered. Lavi sighed, annoyed. (_whoa can we say Ooc?_)

"No, I don't want to die Yuu Chan, but I do want to catch the train that you booked for us. Ok?" Lavi sent big wet puppy eyes at him.

"Che, whatever." Kanda walked out of the room, still nursing his nose and once again slammed the door shut. Then Allen burst out laughing.

"Ha sadistic bastard! Serves him right! HA! HAHAHA!" Allen leaned forward clutching his sides as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. Lavi chuckled and patted Allen's fluffy white head.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face just before the door hit him! It was priceless!" Lavi roared with laughter at the memory beside Allen.

"Aw, man! I wish I could have seen it!" Allen straightened at wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah! And your cute little angry face when you came out made it so much better, I mean you were _pissed_ and Kanda came from around the door looking like he was going to kill yah, it was perfect!" Lavi giggled.

"I am NOT cute when I'm angry!" he pouted and Lavi wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes you are." he whispered into Allen's ear. The younger one went beat red (even his ears were pink) and pushed out of Lavi's embrace.

"Stop that!" he growled before turning his back to Lavi and stuffing his clothing into his bag.

"Sorry, this stupid innocence is making me do it…" Lavi grinned sheepishly at Allen as the boy looked over his shoulder at him, "I… wouldn't force myself on you like this if it wasn't for the innocence…" Lavi looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know, its ok. Just kind of weird when your best friend gets all touchy feely you know?" Allen smiled softly before turning back to his bag and Lavi nodded.

"Its _my_ body doing it without permission. Its pretty weird for me too." Lavi sighed and pulled out his bag from under the bed where he had stashed it. He grabbed the random articles of clothing and folded them before neatly placing them in the bag. He might be a goof, but Lavi was at the very least a _neat_ goof. Allen and Lavi finished packing at the same time and shouldered their packs.

"Well, we should get going. Kanda said the train leaves at 7 tonight."

"What? I thought you said that we were taking an early train!" Lavi huffed.

"Well the train station is 5 miles away, we have to walk remember?" Allen grinned at Lavi, amused.

"Duh. I feel like slapping my head now…" Lavi chuckled. Allen walked over and slapped his forehead soundly.

"OW! Allen! What was that for?!" Lavi whined.

"Well you said you wanted to slap your head, so I thought I would for you." he shrugged grinning.

"… you really want me to _punish_ you don't you?" Lavi grinned evilly and Allen's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" Lavi pounced, Allen barely able to dodge in time, "You pervert stop that crap!"

"But Allen! I cant help it!" Lavi whined.

"Whatever, Kanda is probably waiting for us, lets go!" Allen walked hurriedly out of the room and Lavi felt like kicking himself.

"Stupid innocence…" he muttered and followed Allen to where Kanda was waiting for them.

Kanda was in a worse mood than normal, but he opted for silence, instead of bitching out Allen and Lavi, and they were grateful for that. Both of them had things to think about, and they just needed some quiet.

_**-lOsT cLoWn-**_

The sun was starting to dip low in the sky as the trio of exorcists made it to the train station. A finder awaited them, and they all boarded the train (much to Kanda's distaste) normally. The finder, Eric, was a soft spoken man with soft red hair, not fiery like Lavi's, but soft and shaggily cut. He and Allen seemed to get along well enough, and they held polite conversation, much to Lavi's annoyance.

"So, you must have traveled a lot, being the student of general cross." the finder smiled.

"Yes we did travel quite a bit, thanks to masters ridiculous spending habits… we ended up never staying in one place for long… otherwise the debts would keep piling higher and higher…" Allen went into 'traumatized mode' and sulked quietly, "So many debts…" a shutter and Lavi chuckled.

"Don't mind him… Eric was it? He does this often at the mention of his d-e-b-t-s." Lavi grinned widely at the other redhead and steered the shivering Allen into the first class car that had been reserved for them. The confused man nodded and shut the door on the three exorcists. Kanda promptly sat in the window seat and glared at Lavi, daring him to sit beside him. Lavi gulped and grinned nervously, not really liking the murderous aura. Allen sat across from Kanda and Lavi sat on the other end of the bench, hoping he could keep himself from jumping Allen.

"Debts… so many… debts…" Allen was rocking slightly mumbling to himself.

"Allen? You ok there little guy?" Lavi poked him and Allen jumped in surprise.

"I'm not little!" he pouted half heartedly before continuing, "Yeah, I'm fine…" he gave one last shutter before pulling out a deck of cards and playing a game of solitaire to keep himself occupied. Lavi watched the game in interest, curious about how the card shark would play. Allen's hands were sure and obviously familiar with the cards. He shuffled expertly and dealt the cards quickly, adding in a few little tricks to amuse himself. Lavi had know the kid was a cheat, and a bloody good one at that, but he was still impressed at just how skilled Allen was. Allen finished dealing the cards and played the game, without cheating as far as Lavi could tell, but even with the trained eyes of a bookman, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to.

"Are you cheating Allen?" he asked, to break the peaceful silence. Kanda cracked open one eye and glared at Lavi for making a sound but he ignored the grumpy samurai. Allen looked up at him in surprise, he had been deeply involved in the game and Lavi's voice had broken his train of thought.

"No actually, I only really cheat in poker. Well, unless I really want to win." Allen's dark side came out, Lavi noted and he grinned. Bad things happened when Lavi and dark Allen were together, and these 'bad things' usually involved Kanda somehow or other finding reason to try and rip them to shreds with mugen.

"Well why don't we go for a walk? Its kind of stuffy in here, lets go see if we can hunt down one of the attendants and wrestle up some snacks!"

"Yeah, sure. Want to come with us Kanda?" dark Allen asked.

"No." the dark haired man grunted at them without reopening his eyes. The other two made their way out of the car, and just before Lavi shut the door, Kanda spoke again, "Don't do anything nasty rabbit. We don't need the bean sprout anymore useless than he already is." Lavi paused and glared uncharacteristically at the other man.

"Ok, two things Yuu-Chan. One: Allen isn't useless. He's just as skilled as you or I. And two: if I could stop myself I would. You know I would, and Allen is quite capable of beating me to a pulp if that's what it takes to get me off him." Lavi glared a moment more at the slightly surprised Kanda before leaving the car and grinning happily at Allen, who was waiting for him in the doorway to the next car.

"Lets go find something to eat!" Allen said while energetically punching the air.

"Yup!" Lavi grinned and followed the younger boy who had captured his affections from almost the moment he had met him. Getting to know the lad had only intensified the older brother feeling of wanting to protect the younger of the two. Lavi wondered when his brotherly affection had turned to love, but figuring he wouldn't get an answer he merely followed the boy around smiling softly as he happily asked the attendant for a large amount of snacks.

"Lavi! Can you help me carry these?" Allen asked looking over his shoulder at the smiling redhead.

"Sure Allen Chan!" Lavi giggled girlishly and took the bulk of the snacks Allen was carrying and the pair made their way back to their car.

"Hey, Kanda! Our hands are full, can you open the door for us?" Allen asked through the thin train car door.

No reply.

"Kanda?" Allen kicked the door lightly, to wake up Kanda if the said person had gone to sleep.

Still, no reply.

"Here, Allen, if he's in there this will work… OI YUU CHAAAAAAN! MOYASHI CHAN AND I WANT IN!!" Lavi called in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Allen and Kanda yelled at the same time. Lavi ignored both of his yelling friends.

"Ok, Yuu we know you're in there now, please open the door?" he asked with sugary sweetness.

"Hell no rabbit." Kanda growled from the other side. The finder, Eric walked in to the train's hall way to find Lavi and Allen yelling and kicking at the door, swearing and cursing loudly at Kanda who was apparently enjoying their anger.

"Uhmm… would you guys like me to open the door?" he asked sheepishly. The two stopped and turned to him.

"HELLZ YEAH! I WANNA POUND YUU CHAN'S FACE IN FOR THIS!" Lavi yelled, he seemed pissed unnecessarily.

"Would you please? I'll make sure Lavi doesn't get maimed by Kanda." Allen smiled sweetly and Lavi glomped him, forgetting the snacks as the scattered around them.

"Allen! YOU! ARE! SO! CUTE!!" Lavi squealed and Allen rolled his eyes. Eric stood there in shock. It wasn't everyday you saw two exorcists… glomping?

"Lavi…" Allen said in a warning tone. Lavi held him tighter.

"But Allen… you're sooo cuuute!" Lavi whined and Allen scowled, or at least he tried to, it to came out as more of a pout though. "Kyaa!" Lavi giggled, cuddling Allen. Eric just stared.

"Ah, Eric, Lavi is suffering from a side effect from the innocence, and it means trying to molest me." Allen explained to the reeling finder.

"O-oh I-I see…" Eric nodded.

"Lavi…" Allen growled again, then he opened the door and shoved the redhead off him. "Pick up all of the stuff you dropped, otherwise you're not getting in here." Allen slammed the door in Lavi's face.

"Allen! I cant help it! The stupid innocence!! FORGIVE MEEEE!" Lavi bawled and Eric just stood there confused.

"Uhmm, would you like me to help you exorcist-sama?" he asked. Lavi looked up at him with big wide rabbit eyes.

"Would you?"

"Sure!" Eric smiled politely and the two began to pick up the carefully wrapped packages.

"Do you see any others that we need to pick up?" Lavi asked looking around.

"No, do you, exorcist-sama?" Eric asked.

"Nope." they looked at each other for a moment before Lavi launched himself at the door, "ALLLLEEEENNN! YUUUU CHHHHAAAAANNN! LEMME IN!!" Allen sighed and reluctantly opened the door for the older boy, who came in bearing snacks.

"You got them all?" he asked and the redheads nodded.

"Well, get in and shut up rabbit." Kanda snarled, Lavi turned as Eric walked out and called out to him.

"Thanks for helping me out Eric! See you in a while nee?" the other redhead looked back and nodded, smiling.

"Of course Exorcist sama." he shut the door with a quiet click and the three were alone.

"Nice guy huh?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded, while Kanda snorted. "So, Allen, you want some of these?" Lavi asked, holding up the armful of snacks he had a bit higher.

"Yes!" Allen nodded enthusiastically and Lavi grinned.

"Then you got to kiss me." Lavi all but sang and Allen sputtered. Even Kanda looked shocked. Kanda turned to look at the bean sprout who seemed to be seriously considering it.

"If I say no…?" Allen asked.

"Then you don't get any!" Lavi grinned wider. Kanda looked back and forth between the two, before standing abruptly and smacking Lavi with mugen's hilt.

"Idiot rabbit, I don't want to see a gay make out session. Seeing one in my life time is more than enough." he grunted out uncomfortably as Allen picked up some of the snacks that Lavi had dropped and began to eat them at an unholy pace. Lavi sat down beside Allen, pouting and nursing the new bump on his head. Kanda relaxed slightly and returned to him previous position alone on the bench. He dosed slightly after the sounds of Allen inhaling the snacks stopped and it was quiet for once when Lavi was around.

_**-lOsT cLoWn-**_

After a time, Kanda felt the train pull to a stop, and the train operator announced their stop. Kanda sighed and stretched, before opening his eyes. Allen had fallen asleep sometime during the trip and was leaning on Lavi's shoulder as he slept peacefully. Lavi was reading a book he had produced and hadn't seemed to notice the train stopping, his arm wrapped possessively around the sleeping boy's shoulders. Kanda had to admit, when they weren't being annoyingly kiss-kiss-gay-love together, he could tolerate them.

"Oi, rabbit, this is our stop." Kanda yawned slightly as he gathered his bag.

"Is it? Oh ok." Lavi put his book away and shouldered his and Allen's bags before picking up the still sleeping boy.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" Kanda couldn't help but asking.

"Well, he looks so cute and peaceful asleep, plus I don't think he slept well last night, considering the events that took place yesterday. I feel pretty badly about this you know." Lavi smiled sadly.

"Really?" Kanda was feeling strangely talkative today Lavi noted, so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Well yeah, I mean… I'm freaking the poor kid out pretty badly, and I cant stop my body from doing it. While I'm doing it, its like a fog covers my mind, and I don't like it." Lavi sighed and Kanda nodded, letting silence rein between the two 'friends'. they were nearing the order by now and Lavi felt very relived. Hopefully Koumi could get the stupid side effect to dissipate and he could confront Allen about what he had said before, with no interference from the innocence.

Chapter end.

(**a/n): well, there's that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Love to all who read and even more love to all who review. Seriously, your reviews are like drugs.**

**Anyway, I have a question, anyone out there know why the website suddenly stopped sending me story alerts? Its kinda annoying, I mean, I like to be able to keep up with the stories I read you know? Is this happening to anyone else?**

**Well anyway, please stay tuned for the next chapter! Can Koumi fix Lavi? Will Allen even admit his feelings to Lavi's face? FIND OUT! (not in the next chapter but eventually)**

**I have to be careful not to let this get to crack-ish, so warn me if its too crack-like. I'm trying to be serious you know.**


	7. chapter 6: Hallway

_**Lost Clown**_

_**(**__**A/N): well, here is the next chapter of lost clown, I've started up another story, "Wolf Pup" if anyone is interested in reading it. Well, not much to say here, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

Oh, and I am officially accepting readers requests for one shots. Let me know what you guys want to happen, and I'll pick one that I like.

_**Nella: ok, I'll say it… I-I… I DON'T OWN DGM!! OK ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?! -sobs-**_

_**Allen: its ok Nella-Chan. Maybe if you're really good Santa…**_

_**Nella: SANTA DOENST EXIST!! MY DADDY TOLD ME SO!! -cries harder-**_

_**Lavi: Awww Nella, don't listen to mean old daddy, he doesn't know anything, I'm a bookman, I know everything! Santa DOES exist! **_

_**Nella: -sniffle- really? -teary puppy eyes-**_

_**Kanda: no. Santa is a myth, just like the Easter bunny.**_

_**Nella: THE EASTER BUNNY IS FAKE TOO!? -cries even harder while everyone glares at him.**_

_**Kanda: what?**_

_**Nella: YOU SUCK!**_

_**Kanda: che. Whatever, like I care.**_

_**Nella: -cries harder- on to the -hic- story!**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Lost Clown, Chapter Six: Hallway**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hopefully Koumi could get the stupid side effect to dissipate and he could confront Allen about what he had said before, with no interference from the innocence.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The trio neared the order, the ominous tower looming over them, spreading its foreboding atmosphere to all who see it. Silence reined between the two waking exorcists as the youngest member of the group slept comfortably, drooling lightly on Lavi's shoulder. They made their way to the underground water way and a finder greeted them, with a boat waiting.

"Hey there!" Lavi called to the man who smiled.

"Hello exorcist Sama. How was your mission?" he asked politely as the three climbed into the boat and they slowly made their way over the almost silent waters.

"…Interesting…" Lavi chuckled and Kanda snorted, the finder raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Allen started mumbling and reaching out for something in his dream, leaning over the edge of the boat as he slept.

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi!?" Kanda snapped and Lavi looked over at Allen before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Allen! Wake up!" he tried to grab the younger boy's hand and caught it, but the momentum was too much and they both toppled over the edge of the boat. They were both under water when Allen's eyes snapped open in surprise at suddenly not being able to breath and his silver eyes met Lavi's green one in confusion. Lavi grabbed Allen by the arm at swam upwards, thinking all the while 'who knew these channels were so damn DEEP?'. the two surfaced after a time gasping for breath, the finder calling out for them.

"Over here!" Lavi croaked out, sneezing the water out of his nose.

"Why the hell are we going for a swim in the order channels Lavi?" Allen coughed as the finder turned the boat back and pulled up beside them.

"You're the genius who was reaching out in his sleep, and fell over the edge of the boat!" Kanda snarled at Allen who blink in surprise and the finder and Lavi helped him back into the boat.

"I-I-I was r-reaching out in my sleep?!" he asked and a blush spread over his pale cheeks, his face practically glowing in the dim light from the lantern. As he and the finder started to help Lavi out of the cold water he grinned cheekily up at the younger boy.

"Yeah, were you dreaming of me?" Allen flushed deeper at Lavi's words and let go of the redheads hand in shock.

"What?!" the finder fell forward and Lavi almost fell back into the chilly river, before Allen got a hold of himself and hurriedly pulled the finder and Lavi back from being almost dunked again.

"Jeez bean sprout, you act as if you really were dreaming of me!" Lavi laughed as he slung an carefree arm over Allen's slender shoulders. Allen blushed harder and stiffened underneath Lavi as the boat moved soundlessly over the water.

"I-I-I w-was n-not!" Allen sputtered out and Lavi pinched his cheek playfully.

"Yes and I'm wearing lederhosen under my exorcist uniform." Allen huffed and continued to deny Lavi's playful teasing. Kanda sighed and glared at the stone wall of the enclosed channel, the lovebirds were getting annoying.

"Oi, both of you shut up. I'm getting a headache." Kanda snarled at the bickering pair.

"Ah! Yuu Chan you're just jealous of the love we share!" Lavi announce boldly, and Kanda gagged.

"I told you to keep that gay shit to yourselves!" Kanda muttered sullenly as Allen turned another few colourful shades of red.

"Who said we share any love?!" he demanded shoving Lavi off.

"You did last night!" Lavi sang and tried to throw him self on the flustered Allen, who promptly jumped out of the way, sending the boat rocking.

"I never said anything like that! All I did last night was sleep!" Allen tried to save himself, but ended up just digging his own grave.

"You deny our love Allen? I thought what we did meant something to you!" Lavi said with a voice full of mock hurt and teary eyes.

"We didn't _do_ anything!" Allen cried in anguish.

"Rabbit, for the love of- SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Kanda roared, his patience had officially worn out.

"… I didn't know you were homophobic Yuu." Lavi grinned devilishly.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Allen screeched and Kanda just glowered at the devious redhead.

"Awww Allen, you're so CUTE! Lavi 'attacked' Allen who was busy having a seizure and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Gah! Lavi… cant… breath!" Allen gasped out and Lavi lessened the pressure, he didn't want his little bean sprout to die before he straightened things out. Allen struggled with the new found room and tried to wiggle his way out of the hug of doom.

"Uhmm… exorcist sama? w-why is he, uhmm…" the finder looked thoroughly frightened while asking Kanda for an explanation.

"The innocence had some sort of freaky effect on the rabbit." Kanda growled out and the finder nodded and looked wearily at the two struggling teenagers. The boat pulled into the dock and Allen scrambled out of Lavi's grasp and onto the stone dock. Lavi heaved both his and Allen's bags up and followed the younger exorcist onto the solid surface. Kanda climbed out and watched the two younger idiots as the played 'catch the moyashi' as Lavi called it, sighing in irritation.

"Oi, idiots." to Kanda's amusement they both responded again. Smirking inwardly, he continued, "Go give Koumi the report, I'll take it to Hevalska. The innocence doesn't affect me so I'm getting some sleep." and with that, Kanda marched out of the tunnels and into the order's long grey hallways.

"Well, isn't he friendly." Allen sighed in annoyance before getting tackled and pulled into yet another crushing embrace. Lavi giggled and nuzzled his ear, and Allen felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Lavi get off of me!"

"But Allen! you're sooo cute!!" Lavi whined as he tightened his grip.

"Yes, yes whatever I'm cute. Let me go!!" Allen struggled to put some distance between himself and the older teen. He failed. No, he EPIC failed. Allen only succeeded in giving Lavi an opening to get his nose in the crook of the cursed teen's neck. Feeling a sudden warmth Allen yelped and finally managed to escape Lavi's arms. Blushing furiously he wiped his neck feeling the wetness.

"Sorry, got carried away…" Lavi grinned sheepishly and Allen sighed.

"Right, whatever, lets just go." Allen made to pick up his bag but the finder beat him to it.

"You two go give the report, I'll drop your bags off in front of your rooms." he held up Lavi's bag that was already in his hand and Allen nodded in thanks.

"Thanks man!" Lavi grinned and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging him off in the direction of Koumi's office, "Come on Allen! Lets hustle!! I want to get rid of this weird side effect! Not having control of myself is messed up!" Lavi sang as they bounced down the hall. Lavi smiled bitterly to himself, and hoped at Allen would at least talk to him after all this. After a while, they arrived at the familiar wooden door and Lavi pounded on it heartily. Lenalee answered the door and smiled.

"Hello Allen, Lavi, you just got back from your mission?" she asked politely and the nodded.

"We need to give Koumi the report and get him to take a look at Lavi." Allen sighed as he pried Lavi's hand off of his own. Lenalee noticed and raised an eyebrow, a sparkle in her eye that neither Allen, nor Lavi liked.

"Sure, Brother is just sleeping, you guys will have to wake him up."

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED LENALEE? TO KANDA? WHY CONGRADULATIONS!" Lavi bellowed at the top of his voice and a blur of Koumi flew from the depths of the office and tackled Lenalee.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU GET ENGAGED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR BIG BROTHER?! DON'T YOU LOVE ME!! THAT OCTOPUS KANDA! HE WILL PAY FOR TAINTING YOU!!" Koumi wailed pathetically and Lenalee sighed before smacking her blubbering brother soundly on the head with her clipboard (of truth!).

"Brother, honestly, I'm not getting married." she sighed and Koumi blinked in surprise.

"Oh, sorry my darling little sister. Ah Allen! Lavi! you're back huh? How did the mission go?" Koumi asked as he stood and straightened his clothing.

"Fine, I guess, we got the innocence…" Allen started before he trailed off.

"I'm sensing a 'but'". Koumi said seriously. Lenalee looked at the two, concern written all over her face.

"…But Lavi suffered a side effect from coming into contact with innocence infected water." Allen finished, both he and Lavi fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Koumi asked, his interest raised, "What kind of side effect?" an eye brow raised and Allen blushed furiously.

"My body keeps acting on its own and trying to molest Allen, while proclaiming my love for him." Lavi sighed and Allen nodded in agreement. Both Koumi and Lenalee blinked as the processed the information.

"And that is new how?" Koumi asked after a short while. Both Allen and Lenalee burst out laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Lavi huffed.

"Trust me, its not like that… its well uhmm…" he looked away blushing slightly, "More…" Lavi searched for the right word.

"Yaoi?" Lenalee supplemented helpfully.

"Well… yeah… I mean, its like I'm actually trying to get into his pants." Lavi sighed and glanced over at Allen who was staring at him with shock, horror and a bight red blush painted across his features. That adorable little look broke Lavi's almost non existent self control and he tackled Allen with a cry.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!" he squeed as he pinned Allen under him on the couch, giggling like a little girl. Allen squeaked in surprise and started to struggle out from under Lavi. Lenalee gave a cry of joy and pulled her camera out of no where, taking as many pictures of the pair struggling on the couch as she could.

"Allen! Keep that tortured look on your face! Its gold!" she cried and Allen looked up at her, teary eyed.

"Help me Lenalee! Please!" the boy begged as Lavi got a hold of himself and jumped back.

"Ah! Sorry! Lost control again!" he grinned sheepishly and Allen whimpered, still on his back on the couch.

"You need more self control." he grumbled as he straightened himself. Koumi looked thoroughly amused.

"Well, that was interesting… Lavi, how does your mind feel when the innocence takes over and clouds your judgement?" he asked.

"Well, kinda like a green fog rolls in, then I can still see myself doing that stuff, but the innocence is the one controlling it, not me once I get back into control, I feel like a jerk about freaking Allen out too." Lavi explained slowly. Koumi nodded and walked over the where Lavi and Allen where sitting. He pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it to Lavi's chest, as he listened to the steady heart beat he nodded slowly.

"Koumi?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Do you feel abnormal, aside from the uncontrollable urges to molest Allen?" he asked, looking Lavi in the eye.

"No… but that was the thing I was kinda worrying about…" Lavi raised his only visible eyebrow and Koumi nodded.

"Alright. Well let me know if anything else feels weird. I'll talk to Hevalska tonight, Kanda dropped off the innocence?" the pair nodded, "Alright then. Go get some rest and I'll talk to you both tomorrow." Allen and Lavi nodded before raising themselves from the couch and picking their way over the massive piles of papers and out of the cluttered office.

"Lavi." the said redhead turned to the older Chinese man, "If anything feels off tell me right away. We'll sort things out alright?" Lavi smiled and nodded quietly before exiting the office.

"Allen!! Lavi!! Wait! You guys didn't tell me who was top and who was bottom!" Lenalee called and Allen instantly went a brilliant scarlet, as he froze mid-step.

"L-Lenalee, we aren't like that…" Allen called back feebly and Lenalee giggled evilly,

"I'll take that as you being the bottom Allen." she sang before skipping off, leaving an even redder Allen and a laughing Lavi.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen growled at his howling friend.

"Its just too funny!" Lavi gasped out, and Allen pouted.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Allen stormed off and Lavi watched him go, still chuckling to himself.

"Ah Allen, you say you're giving up on me so that I can pursue my dream, but being bookman is something that I can never reach now, even if I wanted to." Lavi sighed softly to himself and made his way to his room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Allen was almost sleeping, just floating comfortably in between sleep and wakefulness as he reviewed his day in his mind. Remembering Lavi's warm tongue oh his neck, Allen flushed deeply an woke up completely for the umpteenth time that night. It seemed at the recent events with Lavi had effected him more than he would care to admit. Allen sat up and rested his head on his knees with a sigh of resignation. 'maybe a glass of water would help.' he thought to himself as he swung his legs out of bed. Slipping out of the room into the night darkened hallway, Allen moved silently towards the cafeteria. Even with his lousy sense of direction, Allen knew how to find the place at night, he had walked there enough to be able to find it walking backwards from his room.

Coming across the wide wooden doors Allen smiled sleepily, glad that for once he didn't screw up when it came to direction. Allen was just putting a hand on the doorknob when a voice startled him.

"Allen? What are you doing up?" Lavi walked over to the younger male through the gloom.

"Oh, well, I had trouble sleeping, so I decided to get a glass of water…" Allen said quietly.

"Get out, me too." Lavi grinned and opened the door, "Only I wanted a glass of warm milk."

"Do you make late night trips here often?" Allen couldn't help but ask.

"I used to, when panda had me up all night writing logs, but not so much anymore." Lavi shrugged and led Allen through the dim cafeteria, towards the door into the kitchen.

"So you know where everything is?"

"Yup." Allen kept sight of Lavi's fiery red hair in the gloom and before long he found himself in the back kitchen, waiting as Lavi fumbled around for a light switch.

"Lavi?" Allen called into the darkness as he listened to a string of muttered cursed in various languages.

"Don't worry Allen! Its around here somewhere… aha!" the lights were flicked on and Allen covered his eyes in the sudden glare. His eyes adjusted and Allen looked around curiously, having never actually been in the back kitchen before. There were several work stations for the chefs and it was all spotless and polished, gleaming brightly in the artificial glare.

"Wow… Jerry sure does run a tight ship back here huh?" Allen said appreciatively and Lavi grinned.

"Yeah! Now, if memory serves, the glasses are over here. Do you want a glass of water, or do you want me to warm you up some milk too?" Lavi busied himself and Allen smiled, the redhead was thoughtful sometimes, even if he was a jerk at others.

"Sure, that would be great." Lavi turned and snuck a glance back at Allen over his shoulder. The boy was smiling softly and the tenderness in the look made Lavi blush slightly. Allen was careful not to let some things show through that impressive poker face and Lavi was pretty sure that… look wasn't something he was ready for Lavi to see yet. The redhead quickly pulled out a saucepan and moved over to the icebox. Pulling out a quart of milk, Lavi turned on the stove and waited for the pan to warm.

"So what's on your mind Allen?" Lavi asked, back still turned to the younger boy as he watched the pan.

"What do you mean?" slight confusion laced the other male's voice and Lavi chuckled.

"Well, you don't really seem to be the type who has a hard time sleeping and I was wondering what was bugging you." the redhead clarified as he poured the milk into in now heated saucepan.

"Oh, that…" Allen trailed off as he hopped up to sit on one of the immaculate countertops, "I dunno, it happens to everyone sometimes right? Not being able to seep…"

"Ah." Lavi stirred the milk as it slowly began to pull warmth into itself.

"What about you?" Allen asked as Lavi pulled the pan off the heat and poured it into two glasses. Lavi paused thoughtfully as he took a sip of the warm milk as he passed the white haired boy his glass and pulled himself onto the counter across from Allen.

"Well, I guess it was you I was thinking about." Lavi sighed, deciding to just tell the truth.

"Me?"

"Well yeah, as soon as you were out of sight, I don't know, my mind just sort of raced, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, it kept me awake the whole time." Lavi looked away.

"You should tell Koumi about this! It could be another side effect from the innocence!" Allen hopped off the counter and gulped down the milk, "We're going right now!"

"What?" Lavi gave Allen a look and sighed at the glare he received in return, "But Allen… I don't like the doctor…" he pouted and Allen sighed.

"Yeah, but you want to get this freaky side effect to go away?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you're going to see Koumi!" Allen declared.

"But Allen! Koumi scares me!" Lavi was close to tears and Allen rolled his eyes.

"Well, he scares me too, but its not a good thing for you to be going around trying to grope me all the time." Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and started to drag the reluctant teen behind him.

Taking one last swig of his milk and setting the glass down, Lavi continued to protest, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Allen pulled him along the empty hallway towards Koumi. Seeing it was futile, Lavi fell into silence, but he didn't make it easy for Allen's smaller body to pull him along.

"You're not making this any easier." Allen pouted, even if it was unseen in the dark hallway.

"Yeah, but its an excuse to hold your hand." Lavi stated matter of fact-ly and Allen promptly let the ginning redhead go. Lavi who had been leaning most of his weight backwards and digging his heels into the floor teetered back and landed with a loud thud on the cold stone floor.

"OW! What the hell Allen?!" Lavi groaned and rubbed his now sore backside.

"Serves you right, now come on." Allen offered his friend his hand which Lavi accepted gratefully. Walking down the empty halls Lavi glanced over at the white haired teen beside him. The silver locks glowed slightly, reflecting the dim moonlight that shone through the few widows the pair passed. Allen glanced up at Lavi and raised an eyebrow. Lavi smiled affectionately and slid his hand into Allen's left one. The boy jumped slightly, but allowed the contact. Lavi could see the faint blush even in the gloomy darkness of the halls and chuckled softly to himself.

They reach Koumi's door and Allen disentangled his hand from Lavi's to knock on the sleek wood.

"Come in." Koumi called from inside the room and the teens exchanged surprised looks. Koumi was actually awake? Lavi pushed open the door and peered in, jaw dropping at the sight before him. Koumi was sitting behind his desk, sipping his coffee and actually _working_. Papers were stacked neatly in a pile and he was working on filling out a report on something or other.

"K-Koumi?" Lavi stuttered and Allen gawked at the sight.

"Lavi? Allen? What brings you two here so late?" Koumi looked up from the report smiling warmly.

"You're working?!" Allen gasped out and Koumi chuckled.

"Well, yes I actually do from time to time. Why are you two here again?" Koumi looked at them over his glasses. The two shut their gaping mouths and all cleared his throat before shoving Lavi forward.

"Lavi has to tell you about another symptom." he stated shakily, still recovering from the shock of Koumi _actually working_.

"Oh?" the Chinese man looked at the redhead quizzically and Lavi sighed.

"Yeah… I seem to be having difficulty sleeping because…" Lavi trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

"Because of what?" Koumi prompted after a few moments of silence on Lavi's end.

"Well, I cant seem to stop thinking about Allen…" Lavi glanced over at Allen who looked just a uncomfortable as himself.

"In what context?" Koumi asked and both Lavi and Allen blushed a deep scarlet while looking at the calm man incredulously.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Lavi sputtered and glanced over at Allen who was trying to get a hold of his beet red face, "I was just thinking about him… like worrying… n-not…" Lavi's face rivalled his hair at what Koumi shamelessly implied.

"So, you worried for his well being?" Koumi took a long sip of his coffee, as Lavi nodded. "Well, then why don't you two just share a room while Lavi is under the influence of the innocence, that way Lavi can get some sleep."

"WHAT?!" Allen yelped, eyes as wide as saucers. "What if he does something perverted to me in my sleep!?" Koumi blinked and Lavi sat there with a stony look on his normally cheerful face.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm a damn pervert?" silence fell and a lone cluster of papers was blown across the room by a silent breeze.

"Well…" Koumi started but the irritated redhead cut him off.

"Don't even say it. We're going." Lavi stood and dragged the still blushing Allen out of the cluttered office.

"We are?" Allen blinked innocently.

"Yeah, I want to get some sleep." Lavi grumbled.

"Have fun you two!" Koumi called and the two teens stopped mid step at the door. Both went even redder (if that were even possible) before awkwardly walking out of the office, shutting the door with a solid slam behind them. Koumi smiled at the two, before turning to a particularly large heap of papers,

"Alright Lenalee, they're gone, you can come out now." he called in a sing song voice. The Chinese exorcist popped from underneath the papers grinning.

"Brother! This is my dream come true!! There are gay boys in the order! And the LIKE each other!! This makes my doushins so much easier! I have inspiration! We have to get them to be an actual couple!!" she squealed and Koumi chuckled.

"I don't think we need to intervene Lenalee, just let nature take its course, those two will pair up eventually. Not that I'm into that kind of thing, but isn't it more romantic for them to pair up on their own? The innocence was just a push in the right direction!" Koumi smiled at his darling yaoi fangirl sister who pouted.

"I still want to get them to hook up faster!

"I know, I know, they will, just watch them closely, and tell your big brother when you need his help yes? You know I will do anything for my darling little sister!" Koumi patted the younger girls head affectionately.

"Thank you brother!" she smiled, "Oh! Something might happen in the halls! I better go stalk them till they get to Allen's room!" Lenalee danced after the two boys and Koumi smiled, he really was surrounded by interesting kids.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Allen and Lavi moved silently through the halls for a while in an awkward silence for a bit. Allen fidgeted quietly and snuck glances at the equally embarrassed redhead, glancing away when ever their eyes met.

"Koumi sure is crazy huh?" Allen broke the ice, and Lavi chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…" Lavi agreed and the silence resumed, but it was more comfortable now, more like it always was between them.

"Umm… you uh… are we … sleeping in my room?" Allen asked and Lavi grinned.

"Sure, its better that way, my room is a pigsty. Well, it _looks_ like a pigsty, but I have everything organized!" Lavi went off into a rant about how he 'knew were everything was' and 'he had a system'. Allen got the feeling someone gave him quite a bit of trouble over his room.

Panda.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing Lavi." Allen smiled at Lavi as he huffed and pouted at Allen's non believing dismissal. Lenalee watched them walk down the hall and banter as they normally did, sighing in frustration she edged closer to the pair, hoping for something. She wanted action!!

Lavi looked down at the younger teen who seemed comfortable in the silence that had fallen between them. 'well if it was ok before…' Lavi slipped his hand back into Allen's and smiled at the surprised jump he elicited from the boy. Allen fidgeted but allowed the contact. Lavi grinned stupidly to himself as they reached Allen's bedroom door. Allen paused to search his pockets for his key and Lavi admired the way he seemed to just _glow_.

"You know, you really are cute Allen." he said sleepily and Allen's head jerked up in surprise.

"Uhmm, thanks?" he squeaked and Lavi smiled lazily.

"Too cute sometimes, so sweet." he leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Allen's. the cured boy stood frozen in place, and Lavi could almost see the wheels turning frantically in his head. He smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the slight frame and teasingly brushed his nose against Allen's.

"L-Lavi-" Lavi stopped the flow of words and pressed his lips over Allen's, pale soft ones. He felt Allen's entire being go stiff from surprise before the younger relaxed slightly. Lavi cracked his eye open and watched as Allen's eyelids slid closed as he melted into the kiss. Lavi licked Allen's lower lip lightly, asking for entrance and smiled around Allen's mouth as it parted almost reluctantly. Pulling away Lavi grinned lazily and pulled the keys gently from Allen's dazed grip. Unlocking the door, Lavi walked in flopped on the soft mattress and called to the boy who was still standing stock still in the hallway, processing what just happened.

"You coming in or standing in the hallway all night? I for one need some sleep." Lavi yawned and rolled over, curling up under the blankets and dozing off. Allen walked into the room shakily and climbed in beside the already sleeping redhead.

Lenalee smiled a huge Cheshire cat smile as she skipped happily to her own room, she had some doushin ideas to write down.

"Oh! I have to get Kanda in on this! He's a great accomplice!" she giggled to herself.

**-Chapter end-**

**(A/N): alright, chapter six complete. Thank you all so much for reading so far, oh and guess what! Over 3000 views! I love you all!**

**PS please forgive me if the chapter is kinda crappie, its four in the morning as I'm writing this, almost ten after actually, so my brain is on autopilot. Please yell at me if it sucks too much.**

**PPS! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. The next one will be longer! I promise!**

**Nella: I need to get over the trauma of learning Santa doesn't exist. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel better**

**Allen: please! She's crying all over me and Lavi…**

**Lavi: I have snot on my shirt!**

**Nella: I still haven't accepted the Easter bunny being fake… I just cannot believe it.**

**Kanda: che.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Many Moods of Allen

Lost Clown

**A/N: ok, well after being gone for more than a week, changing my pen name and such, I'm back! And I am 15 now!! Its official! As of July 16****th**** I was 15 years old!! YAY ME!! –Ahem- right... well anyway, moving on, no one has asked for any one shots yet... don't you all love me? **

**Right, well... here's the next chapter!**

**Lavi: Nella doesn't own us.**

**Allen: but someday,**

**Lavi: somehow,**

**Allen & Lavi: she WILL -not-! –Makes out with each other passionately-**

**Lenalee: YES, YES, YES!! –Takes pictures-**

**Kanda: -sighs and rubs temples- idiots.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter seven: The Many Moods of Allen

**Lenalee smiled a huge Cheshire cat smile as she skipped happily to her own room; she had some doushin ideas to write down.**

"**Oh! I have to get Kanda in on this! He's a great accomplice!" she giggled to herself.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen's eyes fluttered open groggily as he tried to rid his mind of the sleepy fog that he always had for the first ten minutes of wakefulness. Sliding his eyes shut again he sighed contently, Allen was pretty comfortable, whatever he was laying on was warm, firm and it moved up and down in a gentle pattern. Wait a second... Allen felt his eyebrows furrow. Beds didn't move up and down in a gentle pattern. Allen wiggled experimentally and found that something was slung loosely around his waist.

'What the hell?' Allen's sleep clouded mind worked furiously to figure out what he was laying on so he did what any half asleep teenaged boy would do to something he didn't know what it was, he poked it blindly. A sudden giggle snapped Allen out of his sleepy state. Beds definitely do _not_ giggle. 'Please don't be Lavi... please don't be Lavi... please, please, please, don't be Lavi.' Allen silently prayed, eyes squeezed shut.

"Alllllleeeen! Stop that it tickles!" a sleep slurred voice rumbled and Allen looked up, meeting Lavi's unfocused emerald eye. The white haired boy yelped in surprise and rolled off of Lavi and onto the floor with a painful thump.

"Ooof." Allen grunted and glared up at the still sleep hazy redhead.

"Good morning to you too!" Lavi grinned lopsidedly at his irritated junior as he peered over the edge of Allen's bed.

"What the hell Lavi?"

"Hmmm?" Lavi was still smiling stupidly at Allen who was unsuccessfully trying to stand up. Allen sighed and glared at the sleepy redhead once more.

"I'm going to go get changed, you can go back to your room now." Allen shifted uncomfortably as he felt Lavi's gaze on him.

"But I'm still sleepy Allen!" Lavi whined as he curled up again, pulling the pillow over his head to block out the nasty mean sun that was shining through Allen's window.

"If you're not gone by the time I'm done my shower, I will personally kick you out." Allen sighed as he pulled out a clean pair of pants and a shirt, before heading into the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi sighed and rolled over to face the door Allen had just exited. He had to pat himself on the back for not jumping Allen's bones as he was sprawled on the floor in such a cute tangle of limbs. Rolling onto his back Lavi glared at the ceiling for a moment before dragging himself into a sitting position. The redhead yawned and stretched before flopping backwards, landing on the pillow. Allen's pillow. Lavi breathed in deeply, smelling Allen's lingering scent that wafted off the soft fabric. Lavi thought back to the first time he had ever gotten a whiff of the intoxicating smell.

-Flash back-

It had been on the second or third mission Lavi had gone on with Allen, and the younger boy had fallen asleep on the train. Lavi had been idly rereading the mission specs to pass the time when the train went around a bend, and Allen tipped from where he was leaning on the window, landing on Lavi's convenient shoulder. The redhead hadn't expected someone to suddenly land on his shoulder so he sucked in a surprised breath, only to be assaulted by a heavenly scent.

"What the... hey Kanda, can you smell that?" Lavi looked over at the samurai who was meditating.

"You better not want me to smell something nasty rabbit." Kanda growled as Lavi chuckled.

"No, nothing like that, it smells sweet, like a rain almost, rain and cinnamon and something else..." Lavi stroked his chin thoughtfully, taking another deep breath, "fresh cut wheat?" Kanda blinked in confusion at the redhead before sniffing the air lightly.

"I don't smell anything..." Kanda shrugged and went back to his meditation. Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, where was that scent coming from? Allen shifted on his shoulder and Lavi glanced down at him. He had only noticed the scent after Allen was on his shoulder... the redhead glanced at Kanda before leaning over and sniffing Allen's head. The smell filled his nose and Lavi grinned. Found it.

"It's Allen!" he exclaimed and Kanda cracked open an eye.

"Come again?"

"The smell! It's Allen! Here, smell!" Lavi grabbed Allen by the scruff of his neck and almost shoved his head into Kanda's nose.

"Bwah?" Allen asked as he woke up more or less.

"Holy crap... bean sprout, you smell like a girl!" Kanda shoved the still half sleeping boy back onto Lavi's bench.

"My name is Allen, and I do NOT smell like a girl BaKanda." Allen glared sleepily at the smirking Japanese.

"Yeah, Allen, you do." Lavi grinned as Allen threw eye daggers at him.

"Well, I'd rather smell like a girl than gym socks." He wrinkled his nose at Lavi who blinked.

"What? I don't stink!" Lavi lifted his arm and sniffed tentatively, before grabbing the back of Allen's head and shoving his nose right in there.

"Well, do I? I mean, I don't think I smell bad, but it is hard to smell yourself!" Allen struggled valiantly before Lavi decided he'd tortured the poor boy enough. Allen flew back, clutching his nose, screaming;

"Oh god! It BURNS!" while rolling back and forth, tears forming him the corners of his eyes.

Lavi grinned and shrugged, "I didn't think I smelled THAT bad."

-End flashback-

That was a fond memory of Lavi's, Allen looked so cute, and Kanda had been in a pretty subdued mood, so no death threats for once. The anti social jerk had actually looked amused at Allen's antics. It had been a nice day. Lavi spent the next few moments reminiscing before the blanket was suddenly jerked away. Cold air hit his sleep warmed body and Lavi yelped in surprise, before he realised Allen was standing over him, hair dripping lightly from the shower.

"I said to be gone before I got out of the shower Lavi." He said with an evil grin.

"B-but I was still sleeping, more or less! Cut me some slack Allen!" Lavi begged, fearing slightly for his well being. Dark Allen was a great accomplice for pranks, but you did NOT want to be on dark Allen's bad side. As Lavi begged Allen's grin widened.

"Well, that is too bad Lavi." Allen suddenly picked up a bucket Lavi hadn't noticed sitting beside him.

"W-what's in the bucket Allen?" Lavi asked nervously, once again, Allen's grin widened and he tipped a bucket of ice water over Lavi's head. Lavi yelped and jumped out of the bed.

"COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD!!" Lavi yelled in a rather high and unmanly voice. Allen thumped him over the head with the bucket and Lavi cried out again.

"Damn it Allen! That hurt!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM JACKASS!" evil Allen bellowed mercilessly as he smacked the drenched redhead with the bucket again and again.

"Ok! Ok, I'm going!" Lavi opened the door and stumbled out before Allen slammed it shut. "Geez, you didn't have to beat me..." the redhead muttered as he walked back to his own room shivering all the way. He got a few odd stares from finders, who happened to be walking down the hall, seeing as he was walking around the halls in his pyjama's, and drenched in water but he shot them a glare and they skittered off. The redhead might be easy going but he was still known for having a short temper at times. Someone tapped lightly on his shoulder and Lavi turned to glare at whoever it was that was keeping him from getting a change of clothes.

"Hi Lavi! What happened to you?" Lenalee asked brightly and the redhead sighed.

"I got a bucket of water dumped over my head and I kinda want to get changed." Lavi grumbled half heartedly.

"Ah, I see, dark Allen came out huh?" Lenalee asked casually and Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm just surprised he didn't whip you or something." Lenalee smiled innocently as Lavi sputtered and blushed lightly.

"I don't think Allen would do that..."

"What about dark Allen?"

"...I hope not..." Lenalee laughed as Lavi shuttered.

"Well, you should go get changed before you catch a cold! See you soon Lavi!" Lenalee giggled with some secret knowledge before skipping off, leaving Lavi decidedly worried.

"I hope she isn't going to try anything..." Lavi muttered to himself as he came to his bedroom door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Lenalee's POV-**

How to get them together, without them realising that I'm meddling? I wondered idly as I hunted around for Kanda. Sure Kanda was a stick in the mud, but he made one hell of an accomplice to my scheming. Ever since we were kids he would let me drag him around, and do as I asked as long as I gave him puppy eyes. He was like another older brother. With a sword. Yes, an older brother with a sword and some anger management issues. Finally coming the clearing he often trained in I spotted him and grinned.

"Ne! Kanda! Kanda nii- san!" I called and he froze. Hehe, he knows! I only ever call him nii san when I wanted help from him for one of my plots.

"Oh sweet Jesus, already? I thought it would be at least a week..." Kanda was muttering as I walked up.

"Kanda nii... I really need your help with something..." I stuck out my bottom lip and tucked my hands behind me, Kanda wasn't even looking at me, but he knew what I was doing.

"W-with what?" I could hear the fear in his voice and I grinned.

"With operation G.A.A.L.T.!" I chirped happily, thinking up the code name on the spot.

"G.A.A.L.T.?" Kanda asked cautiously.

"Get Allen And Lavi Together!!" I grinned as Kanda shuttered. I wondered if maybe I should try and get Kanda with someone... hmm he and Noise seemed to get along rather well... or maybe Koumi? He and Reever seem to get along too... I snapped out of my musings when Kanda turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"Lenalee... I really do not want to get involved." He gritted out as politely as he could.

"Mou, but Kanda, I really need you help, please?" I batted my eyelashes and squeezed out a little bit of a tear.

"Fine! Fine, just don't cry..." Kanda shifted uncomfortably as I squeed and thanked him.

"I'll meet you with the details of G.A.A.L.T. later tonight!" I smiled and Kanda sighed as he nodded in defeat.

"See you soon Kanda nii!" I skipped away, plans for how to bring the two together swirling in my head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Normal POV**-

Lavi walked into the cafeteria and scanned for the mountain of dishes that signified that Allen was there. Not seeing it, he breathed a sigh of relief, dark Allen could still be lurking just under the surface of Allen's sugar sweet normal persona. Walking up the counter Lavi grinned at jerry who greeted him warmly.

"Hey there Jerry! Can I get some barbequed pork on rice with green beans?"

"Of course sweet heart! Oh, and Allen was looking for you earlier. Said something about wanting to talk to you about something, to apologize I think. It was hard to tell was he was saying between bites." The chef giggled and Lavi's grin brightened.

"Cool, thanks jerry! I'll go look for him after I eat then." Lavi accepted the large plate of food and made his way to his favourite table. The redhead tucked into his food, completely oblivious to all surroundings, much like any teenage boy with food in front of him.

That said, it was a few moments before Lavi noticed the shadow of someone standing over him. Glancing up, Lavi stopped chewing and paled. Lenalee was standing there an evil grin plastered on her face, looking so much like Koumi, every single instinct Lavi had screamed, 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!'. Gulping, the redhead swallowed his food and grinned nervously.

"H-hey Lenalee..."

"Don't run Lavi. You won't get away." Lenalee's grin widened as Lavi paled further and bolted out of his seat, trying to put as much distance between himself and the insane Chinese girl.

"NO!! SOMEONE HELP M-," Lavi froze as he felt a little prick on the back of his neck.

"Bwah?" Lavi hesitantly touched the spot and found a blow dart. '_Shit_' was all he got out before he passed out, listening to Lenalee's evil chuckle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi woke slowly, his brain felt muddled and groggy, and he had one hell of a headache.

"What the hell? Did I get drunk?" he asked trying to rub his temples, only to find himself tied to a chair, "Ok... I must have been REALLY drunk..." he muttered, shaking his head "Now, how to get out of here..." a door was thrown open and Lavi looked up to see Kanda with Allen slung limply over his shoulder.

"Oh great, you're awake." Kanda sighed.

"What the hell Yuu? Why am I tied up, why do you have an unconscious Allen over your damn shoulder and why the hell do I have a headache the size of Canada?"

"Lenalee." Kanda met Lavi's eye dully.

"Lena...? OH SHIT!" Lavi practically screamed.

"Tell me about it." Kanda slid Allen off of his shoulder and into the chair that was sitting across from Lavi, and began to tie him up.

"Why the hell are you helping her?!" Lavi asked, nearly hyperventilating, when Lenalee meddled, she didn't do things half assed.

"If I don't, she'll probably try to set me up with her brother." Kanda shuttered as he secured the knot and Lavi sighed.

"So either way, you're screwed."

"Pretty much. I was actually on my way to warn you, avoid her at all costs, but she got you first. Then I had to get the sprout." Kanda glared at Allen who mumbled.

"M'not a sprout." He opened his eyes groggily and glared back half heartedly.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Good luck rabbit, I've been forced into Lenalee's schemes before, and trust me you'll need it." Kanda walked out of the room and shut the door, locking it behind him. Lavi sighed and eyes Allen who seemed out of it still.

"Lavi?" he looked glassily at the redhead, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yup."

"Why are we here?" he asked starting to come out of his daze.

"Lenalee." Lavi told him flatly and waited for him to piece things together.

"Lenalee? What... OH SHIT!" Allen jerked against the ropes, mind spinning like Lavi's had, "B-but Kanda was the one who knocked me out! What the hell?"

"He's working with her." Lavi sighed.

"WHAT?"

"If he doesn't Lenalee will try to set him up with her brother." Allen stopped struggling and his eyes glazed over as he pictured that, before he giggled. Lavi chuckled and before they knew it they were both roaring with laughter. As they calmed down into giggles Lavi grinned.

"Well, now that that's done, how do we get out of here?" Lavi asked.

"That, I'm not worried about, why Lenalee had us tied up in a room together is what I'm more worried about." Allen smiled, Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"You're not worried about getting out of here?"

"Nope." The ropes around Allen's torso suddenly came loose and he pulled them off.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"When I was a kid, I was something of a clown, so being an escape artist was a good talent to have. Good crowd pleaser, plus it's gotten me out of a lot of bad situations with debt collectors." Allen shuttered slightly at the memory.

"Well, hey, help a non escape artist friend out huh?" Lavi grinned and Allen sighed.

"I think we should talk first." Allen looked down and away, and Lavi's 'something's wrong' sense went off.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

"Well... uhmm," Allen started as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I- uhmm, we should... I think that, until the innocence effect has been taken away, we should just keep away from each other. Just so we don't wreck our friendship, I mean... you're my best friends, and the more we can keep apart until this is all over, the more likely things are to stay that way. So... yeah. Y-you can still sleep in my room, because you need sleep but, other than that, we shouldn't really be around each other for now." Allen tried to keep his face blank, but some sadness slipped through. Lavi stared at the white haired boy for a moment before sighing.

"Allen..."

"No, you're not going to talk me out of this, I... this is what's best for both of us." Allen stood and untied Lavi's ropes before walking over to the door, trying it and sighing. The boy pulled out a pin and inserted it into the lock, fiddling with it for a moment before it clicked open and he let himself out. The redhead stared at the door, listening to Allen's footfalls as he walked away.

"Well, I guess this means I'm going to have to be more persistent." He grinned wolfishly, "Hmm, maybe I can have fun with this."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Allen's POV**-

I trudged straight to my room, went in, locked the door and flopped down on my bed. 'Well that was pleasant' I thought sarcastically. If I had known Lavi would take that so hard, I probably would have lost the nerve to do it. The stricken look on his face when I basically told him to stay away from me was so hard to look at... it made just want to hug him and say 'I'm sorry' but that would have defeated the purpose. I glared at the ceiling as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Damn it, why was I always the emotional one? I sniffled and wiped my eyes furiously, this was not the time to be crying. Hopefully Lavi would stay more or less away and I wouldn't have to keep my guard up 24/7. I sighed and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. I breathed in, trying to calm myself, only to catch a whiff of his scent on _my_ pillow.

"Damn it." I growled and threw the offending object across the room. I laid on my stomach, resting my chin on my arms as I stared out the window. I really did have a nice view from my bedroom. It was on the eastern side of the building so I had a great view of the sunrise while I was doing my early morning training on the chair. I could see the top of the forest where Kanda and even I liked to train sometimes, and in the distance I could make out the small village that was near by. It was peaceful and beautiful in a common kind of way, and it soothed me. It looked like late afternoon and that's when I realised that I was starving. My stomach seconded that thought and I sighed again. I must have been out for longer than I thought, right through lunch!

Rolling off the bed I walked out of my room and trudged down to the cafeteria, not in the best of moods. Well, I mean, can you really blame me for being grouchy? I just had to snub the person I... loved? I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Did I really love Lavi? Or was it lust, or admiration or what? I've never loved a person before so how would I know? I sighed and forcefully shoved all of those thoughts into a closet in the back of my mind. That was definitely NOT something to think about before eating.

"Hey cutie! What can I get for you?" jerry asked cheerfully, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey jerry, uhmm, can I get 2 servings of super spicy curry, a helping of chilli, mashed potatoes, roast beef, vegetable soup, waffles, sushi, Sheppard's pie, rice, spaghetti, some green beans and carrots, all in large portions please, and for dessert could I get 40 sticks of dango, two apple pies, some mango pudding, and a fruit salad?" I listed off the first things that popped into my head.

"Of course honey! What would you like to drink?" jerry was unfazed by my enormous order and I smiled.

"A pitcher of milk please!" I said after a moment of thought.

"Alright, cupcake, wait right here, Jerry will have your food in a jiffy!" he disappeared inside the kitchen and I leaned against a wall as I waited for my food. Jerry was the best, he made me food and called me cute, which I didn't mind, I knew I wasn't ugly, but between the white hair and scar people tended to look away. It was nice to have someone say I was cute, even if it was a wee bit degrading.

"Hey you." I snapped out of my musings and jumped two feet in the air. A voice coming two centimetres from beside my ear in a slightly husky voice would surprise anyone.

"What the hell Lavi! You scared the hell out of me!" I stepped back from Lavi who was grinning in a slightly predatory way at me.

"Oops?" he chuckled and I glared.

"Whatever." I did my best ignore him, letting him hold my hand last night had been stupid, letting him kiss me had been even stupider, so I had to try and set him straight. Even though I gave most grunts or one word replies to his incessant chatter he kept talking and smiling, not deterred by my cold shoulder in the slightest.

Even after I got my food and sat down, Lavi wouldn't leave me alone, Jerry had made him up a plate of food with Lavi having to ask and he had followed me as I struggled with all of my food to the nearest table. I was starting to understand why Kanda found Lavi as annoying as he did, when he got talking he never shut up, especially when you didn't want to deal with him.

"Hey Allen, are you going to finish that?" Lavi pointed at my plate of roast beef with his fork and I sent him a withering glare.

"Touch my food, and I will rip your hand off." I told with without any remorse. I was in a bad mood, and he dared to even ASK if he could eat my food? The redhead paled slightly and grinned nervously.

"Hey now, I was just asking!" he raised his hands in surrender and I sighed, looking back down at my food.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"What do yah mean?" Lavi asked feigning innocence.

"Didn't I just tell you, not even an hour ago, that we should stay away from each other until the side effect has worn off?" I met his eye with a glared and his grin widened.

"Yup."

"So why are you here?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I twitched in annoyance.

"Because, because!" my fist landed squarely in the center of Lavi's face and he fell off his chair.

"Allen! That hurt!" he whined as he tried to pull himself up.

"I don't care, I told you to back off dumbass!" I gulped down the last of my food and stormed off. I was stupid enough to look back and I saw Lavi sitting there, looking like a sad little puppy. A sad little puppy that I had just kicked.

"Damn it." I sighed before leaving the cafeteria and dragging my feet back to my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Normal POV**-

Lavi watched Allen leave the cafeteria, 'maybe I had pushed him a little bit too far the night before... he seems kinda pissed' the redhead sighed and made to pull himself up off the floor. Settling on the hard bench again, Lavi tucked into the remains of his meal, wondering what his next move should be. A hand came down on his shoulder and the redhead jerked out of his musing.

"You're pushing him too hard Lavi! You need to go in slow and gentle to win over your Uke!" Lavi glanced up at Lenalee who was staring down at him with a decidedly over excited glint in her eyes.

"I think I would know what I'm doing better than you Lenalee. It was your idea to stick us in the room in the first place. And did you really have to drag Kanda into this? Honestly." The Chinese girl rolled her eyes and sat down beside the redhead.

"Look, Lavi, I need to know something." Her voice was serious and Lavi raised his eyebrow at the sudden change of mood.

"And that would be?"

"Do you really love Allen? Or is it the innocence?" her clear violet eyes met his startled eye and he looked away, blushing.

"I- its... I... I don't think its innocence." Lavi said thinking back to before he had fallen into the innocence infected water. The way Allen had always captured his attention, no matter what situation, no matter what he was doing. The way Allen was someone who he wanted to protect with all he had.

"Are you sure? I want you two together, but only if you two really love each other, and aren't affected by some kind of side effect due to innocence." Lenalee told him firmly and Lavi glanced up startled.

"Then why the hell didn't you do this before sticking us in an empty room together?"

"It was fun making Kanda do it." Lenalee grinned mischievously and Lavi laughed right out.

"Oh, you're evil! Poor little Yuu Chan!" he chuckled.

"Well, either way Lavi, before you really start courting him, you need to make sure your feelings aren't fake, his aren't, and I know that. If you hurt him I will kick you where the sun don't shine. _With dark boots active_." Lavi shuttered and nodded, unconsciously pressing his legs together and turning away from the Chinese girl.

"Alright Lenalee..." he stuttered. Lavi knew his feelings weren't fake, they had just been flying under the radar for a while, "Hey, how do you know Allen... likes me?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, you can call it a woman's intuition hmm? Boys like him are easy to read if you know what to look for." She winked and left the cafeteria, leaving a slightly confused Lavi scratching his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling once again. He did that quite a lot lately, or at least today, but it was hard to _not_ be in a bad mood, having to say 'screw off' to the person you love, and shoot down their love proposal. The white haired boy sighed and flipped over, glaring out at his room, trying to get all of the glaring out of his system so he wouldn't inflict it on some random finder or science department member. Allen knew he was sometimes scary when pissed.

Allen thought his heart was going to stop when a hand suddenly slid over his waist.

"You're really cute when you're glaring you know." Lavi breathed into his ear and Allen rolled off the bed with a surprised yelp.

"What the crap Lavi!? How the hell did you get in here, on my bed and BEHIND me without me noticing!?"

"It is a skill my dearest Allen!" he chuckled and Allen sighed in annoyance.

"Well, it's kind of weird..." the younger boy stood and brushed himself off.

"AH! Allen! Your words are like daggers to the heart!" The hyper active redhead cried in mock hurt clutching his chest.

"Yeah? Well your words are like pounding on my head." Allen said in a monotone.

"You're so cruel!"

"You're so annoying! Now please, I'm kind of tired, so, if you're just going to talk, could you leave so I can get some shut eye?" Allen pushed Lavi out of the way and flopped back down on his bed, glaring daggers at the ceiling once again.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" Lavi poked the white haired boy who twitched.

"Well, not you specifically, the innocence." Allen sighed.

"That's childish Allen; you shouldn't direct my anger at me, just because of an innocence side effect." Lavi poked the boy again.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't really care to have my emotions toyed with." The younger boy glanced away and Lavi blinked in surprise before grinning.

"I'm not toying with you Allen, in fact..." Lavi cuddled up to Allen, holding back a giggle as said boy stiffened, "The only difference from before the innocence got me, is that you know I'm trying to get into your pants."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Chapter End!-**

**A/N: well, I think that is a good chapter ending, funny, and true! Yay! So very sorry for taking so long to update, I was away at camp, then I had something akin to writers block... –cough laziness cough- but here it is! **

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Damn Innocence

**Lost Clown**

_**A/N: right well, after being gone for another week, I present to you the next chapter! –confetti rains down- I'm actually up at a family friends cottage while I'm writing the bulk of this, so I have to keep my snickers and giggles to a minimum, otherwise they'll know I'm writing yaoi! And I really don't want my dad or younger brother to make fun of me for being a yaoi fan girl. They already call me an emo and an otaku (which I'm NOT, is it really a bad thing to like anime? I don't even have any merchandise! –Weeps-) and I really don't want them to have any more ammo against me, well, at least until I dig some dirt up on them. –Insert evil laughter here-**_

_**Allen: how are you planning to do that Nella Chan?**_

_**Nella: hehe, I have a master plan... after I own DGM, I shall use all of the money I get from royalties to pay for a private investigator and he or she will dig up every bad thing my father and younger brother have ever done and black mail them with it! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **_

_**Lavi: but Nella Chan, you don't own DGM...**_

_**Nella: not yet my dear eye patch wearing, redheaded friend, some someday, somehow, I shall! –Runs off to write a letter to the Easter bunny-**_

_**Kanda: why do you idiots encourage her?**_

_**Lenalee: let the girl have dreams Kanda.**_

_**Allen: right... well, on to the story! –Makes out with Lavi-**_

_**Lavi: :D**_

_**Kanda: -Mutters something about rabbit and bean sprout stew-**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RECAP! :_ "I'm not toying with you Allen, in fact..." Lavi cuddled up to Allen, holding back a giggle as said boy stiffened, "The only difference from before the innocence got me, is that you know I'm trying to get into your pants."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen froze and blinked as Lavi cuddled into his side, giggling.

"What?" the white haired teen yelled as he jumped off the bed, stumbling backwards, tripping over his chair and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Yeah, you're right, the wording there is awkward, let me rephrase that; now you know that I like you. More than a friend." Lavi grinned as Allen sat up and stared at him.

"Lavi..." Allen was just flabbergasted. There really wasn't anything he could say to that.

"Yes?" Lavi's smile never left his face as Allen chose his words slowly.

"What... what about bookman?"

"What about him?" Lavi's eye flashed as he met Allen's steady gaze.

"You... you're a bookman, therefore, you can't feel things like that right? It's against the rules or something, right?" Allen looked away and Lavi sighed.

"I was wondering how you knew that. Care to tell me how you found out?"

"I overheard bookman talking to you one day." He said quietly and Lavi sighed again.

"I see. Well, we'll talk more about this after Koumi removes the innocence side effect but, one thing I want you to know now," the redhead stood and walked to where Allen was still sitting and leaned down, so they were face to face, "Is that, even if I wanted to be bookman, I'm still human, and no matter what panda thinks and wants. I would still care." Allen blinked in confusion, processing that as Lavi pressed his lips to Allen's forehead, and walked to the door.

"You get some sleep, see you in the morning, ok?" the white haired boy nodded mutely and Lavi left, closing the door softly.

Lavi leaned against the door and heaved a sigh. Hopefully what he had said would get Allen thinking and maybe things would start rolling. Lavi snickered at the innuendo in his own mind before walking purposefully towards Koumi's office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen sat on the floor for a few minutes, replaying what Lavi had said in his mind over and over. '_Even if I wanted to be bookman, I'm still human...'_ what in the hell was that supposed to mean? Lavi has been working to become bookman his whole life right? He wanted to be bookman; it was his dream wasn't it? But if it was something Lavi didn't want... Allen shook his head and stood shakily. This was not something to be thinking about when he was half asleep and confused.

"I'll sleep on it, and deal with it tomorrow. Yes, that's what I should do." Allen mumbled to himself as he walked over to his bed, and lay down. He didn't want to get his hopes up in a half asleep stupor only to have them crushed later. The white haired boy sighed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, glaring lazily at the ceiling as he dosed. Allen wasn't stupid. He knew that Lavi liked to tease; he also knew that Lavi didn't lie about important things. That's what made it all the harder to turn Lavi away. The innocence was deluding him into thinking that he was in love with Allen and it wouldn't be right for Allen to take advantage of that. Lavi would have to side effect removed, then he would realise that he didn't feel anything for Allen, not in any way other than friendship. Then things would go back to the way they were before and it wouldn't hurt so much. Part of Allen wasn't sure if he really wanted things to go back, but he knew that it was the only possibility.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you'll be able to get rid of the side effect soon, right?" Lavi leaned forward eagerly as he sat on the overstuffed couch in Koumi's office. Koumi sighed and looked up from the report he had been reading.

"Hevalska wants to take a look at you, so we'll see what he can do." Lavi nodded enthusiastically and jumped up.

"Lets go right now!" Koumi raised an eyebrow at him and Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"Very well." Koumi smiled and stood, making his way out of the office as Lavi followed him. The redhead was silently thanking god that Koumi actually got work done at night, instead of goofing off and making those scary inventions. Shuttering lightly, the pair entered the elevator and the descended silently, only the whir of the machine breaking the silence.

It was then that Lavi began to get nervous. What if Hevalska took a look and found out nothing could be done? What if it would only keep getting worse and worse until he couldn't even look at Allen without jumping him? He had to admit, his self control surprised even himself, but what if that vanished? What if Allen shot him down, even though his future as a bookman was doomed anyway? Lavi was snapped out of his nervous musing as the elevator halted; the redhead looked down at his hand which he didn't remember bringing to his mouth, only to find that he had chewed his nails down until they were almost bleeding.

"Ready Lavi?" Koumi asked kindly and the nervous teen nodded before following the eccentric scientist out into the great cavern that held Hevalska.

"_Koumi, you want me to examine Lavi now?"_ the ghostly being asked, his voice echoing strangely through the hallowed out ground.

"Yup! It would be a help if you could find a way to remove the innocence side effect from him. It is causing problems." The Chinese man grinned and the exorcist nodded before turning to Lavi.

"_Step forward."_ The whispery voice rang out again and Lavi gulped before tentatively taking a step forward. He would never admit it but something about Hevalska had always intimidated him. The ghostly hands came forward and rested lightly on his head, brushing across his face and neck. After a moment the hands pulled back and Lavi let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Well?" Koumi asked expectantly.

"_The innocence is reacting to Lavi's natural urges, intensifying them and making them impossible to ignore at times. The effect is already fading, but I could remove it without incidence tomorrow."_ The strange being informed softly and Lavi grinned stupidly.

"Well that's good, tomorrow it is then." Koumi nodded before grinning up at the ghost like being, "See you later Hev!" Koumi sang as he ushered Lavi out of the cavern, and back into the elevator. After a moment the platform rose again and the two lapsed back into silence. Koumi stopped at the right floor and let Lavi off, smiling warmly.

"Get some rest tonight, I'll get someone to get you first thing, right after breakfast." Lavi smiled tiredly and nodded before trudging toward Allen's room. Koumi sighed and rubbed his eyes as Lavi left his sight.

"Nii-san." Koumi turned and was met by a boot to the face.

"WAH! My darling and precious Lenalee Chan! Why do you do this to me?!" Koumi whined as he held his tender nose.

"Koumi! At this rate they won't get together! How can you let Hev take away the innocence side effect?!" she demanded.

"Ah sweet wonderful Lenalee, if they don't get rid of the side effect they wont get together as you want them to for sure!" Koumi smiled and patted his now confused sister's head.

"What?"

"Well, how can Allen trust Lavi if he thinks all of his affections for him are a by product of innocence?" Koumi asked and his sister blinked in surprise before tackling her bother and holding him in a tight hug.

"Nii san!! You're a genius!!" Lenalee squealed as she held her brother in a death grip.

"Why thank you Lenalee!" Koumi puffed his chest proudly. FINALLY someone had recognized how amazingly intelligent he was! 'I should go make a koumarin to celebrate!'

"But please no robots!" Lenalee giggled at Koumi's stricken expression.

"But Lenaleeeeeeeeee!" Koumi whined.

"No buts! Now I have to go make everyone coffee and you need to get back too work!" Koumi pouted and Lenalee patted his head cheerfully before skipping away to make the caffeinated beverage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi stood if front of Allen's door for a moment before pushing it open. The room was dim and the soft snores that came from the bed made Lavi smile. Allen was just too cute sometimes! He must have gotten all flustered and confused and decided to sleep on it. The red head shut the door quietly behind him and crept up to the sleeping boy's bed.

'Hmmm, I kinda feel like a pervert right now, sneaking up on a sleeping kid, trying to get into bed with him...' Lavi snickered as he gave Allen a little push so he would have enough room on the bed. The white haired boy stirred and moved to accommodate Lavi.

"Hey." Allen whispered sleepily as Lavi climbed in beside him.

"Hey, I just talk to Hevalska and he said that he could remove the innocence side effect tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Lavi whispered back, not quite sure if the more than half asleep boy was listening.

"I'm going to miss sleeping in the same bed..." Allen mumbled and Lavi grinned. Sleepy Allen was so much easier to get answers from.

"We can still sleep together if you want." Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen and the boy snuggled closer.

"That would be nice, but you won't like me that way after you get the innocence side effect taken off." The boy's voice was thick with sleep, his already prominent British accent all the more obvious. Lavi blinked in surprise, was that what Allen thought?

"Yah big silly, of course I will!" Lavi mumbled back as he buried his face in Allen's downy white hair.

"No you won't..." the boy muttered sadly, "You only like me that way because of the innocence, normally I'm just your little brother. But that's ok, I'm happy if you're happy." Allen slung an arm over Lavi's chest and his breathing started to even out as he fell back into sleep.

"You're such an adorable idiot sometimes bean sprout." Lavi whispered affectionately and the boy grumbled, even in his sleepy state;

"It's _Allen._" And Lavi chuckled as he started to drift off into dreamland.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sun light filtered through the window and right into Lavi's only working eye, as he cracked it open, glaring lazily at the light. 'Evil sun! How dare you wake me up from such a wonderful sleep!' Lavi whined in his mind, burying his nose in Allen's hair and breathing in the boy's scent. Allen stirred slightly and Lavi nuzzled his head again.

"Nnngh?" Allen sleepily made a confused sound in the back of his throat before looked blearily up at the redhead.

"Morning!" Lavi grinned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye. Allen blinked once, twice, three times... then gave a girlish scream of surprise. Though he would never in his life admit it, ("It was a masculine cry of distress! Really!") That's what it was. Lavi yelped and clutched his ears at the sudden noise as Allen pushed away and scampered over to the other side of the bed.

"Jesus Allen! Your voice goes higher than any other boy I've ever met!"

"What the hell are you doing groping me in my sleep!?" Allen demanded

"Groping?!"

"Yes groping!"

"I wasn't groping you!"

"Then what the hell was all over my-" It was at this moment that Timcampy crawled out from beneath the blanket and stretched his wings innocently. Both boys blinked at the little yellow golem before Allen pounced on it.

"Tim you little pervert! I bet you were putting your tail all over my ass just to mess with me weren't you?!" Timcampy slipped out from between Allen's fingers and seemed to laugh as it fluttered out of the enraged Brit's reach. Allen clamoured over Lavi, who was sitting there looking confused.

"Get back here you jerk!" Allen demanded, jumping around trying to catch the elusive golem. Lavi blinked at Allen for a moment before he felt the all too familiar fog rolling in.

"Allen! Quick get out of the room or-," Lavi stopped as the white haired boy stopped chasing the golem and turned to look at the older teen curiously. Lavi lost his little battle with the innocence and he pounced, glomping Allen with a cry of joy.

"You're so cute! So cute!" they both ended up on the ground, Lavi on top of Allen as he cuddled him, giggling. The white haired boy sat dazed for a moment before he started to struggle.

"Lavi! Fight it! Get the hell off of me, damn it!" Allen tried to punch the redhead, but was surprised to find both of his wrists pined to the ground. The redhead pulled back from here his face had been buried in Allen's neck and met the younger boy's eyes. The normally sharp green eye seemed slightly glazed and had an almost unfocused quality to it, but there was no denying the want in the others eye.

"Lavi?" said redhead leaned down and sealed his lips over Allen's. The boy stiffened and tried to break the kiss, but somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to. His mind screamed 'Push him off, tell him no! This isn't right!' but his body just didn't seem to want to listen to what his mind was saying apparently. In fact, he found himself kissing Lavi back, tentatively at first, but soon, he parted his lips and Lavi's tongue slipped in, tasting him. The white haired boy was getting lost in the passionate kiss, and could do nothing to stop himself. 'This is so messed up! Why the hell are you kissing him back dumbass?!' Allen's mind swirled with random thoughts as his eyes started to slide close against his mind's will, apparently his heart had more say over his body than his mind did. As his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, Lavi pulled back. They both stared at each other for a moment, panting, before Lavi's eye cleared and he blinked in surprise before launching himself backwards. (1)

"Ah! I'm sorry! The innocence took over! I tried to warn you! I'm sorry!" Lavi retreated fearfully, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Allen sat there, stunned for a moment before bringing his hand up to his mouth, gently brushing the slightly bruised flesh before pulling his knees to his chest.

"Damn it Lavi, you idiot, why are you doing this to me?" He sobbed, as the tears began to slide down his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi bolted out of the room, slamming the door in his haste to get away, 'damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' he screamed in his mind, furious with himself. Wasn't the innocence effect supposed to be wearing off? Why the hell did I just make out with Allen? Although he seemed to be getting into it... bah! This is absolutely mental! The redhead raced into Koumi's office, ploughing through several science department members along the way. Finding the Chinese man sleeping at his desk, Lavi growled in annoyance before yelling into the man's ear; "LENALEE HAS A FUCK BUDDIE!" (2). Koumi's eyes shot open before he reached for some god awful invention under his desk, strangely calm.

"Must protect my darling Lenalee..." Lavi rolled his eyes before sighing, getting a hold of his spinning emotions.

"Koumi... I need you to get Hevalska to get rid of the innocence side effect. _Now._" the clinically insane man blinked from behind his glasses for a moment before nodding.

"Uh, right then, lets go." The still sleep dazed man stood and led Lavi out of the paper cluttered office. The walk and elevator ride to Hevalska's chamber was even more silent and awkward than the last one, and Lavi felt himself shifting around more than a twelve year old with A.D.D. who just drank a litre of coffee and ate half a barrel of sugar.

"Did something happen?" just before the reached the cavern Koumi's voice rang out in the empty elevator, startling Lavi out of his nervous jittering.

"Well, kinda..." Lavi shrugged, and the supervisor probed no more. After another excruciating 2 minutes (3) the elevator came to a halt and the two stepped off, walking out onto the suspended platform.

-**Chapter end-**

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER! There just has been no inspiration to write! My muse done left me! But I promise that I will write TWO extra long chapters to make up for the lateness and shortness of this, but I make no more time promises!

Gomen reader-dono! Please forgive me!!

(1) I put in a make out scene as a fan service for taking so long... my way of saying sorry!

(2) ... uh well, my friend is always saying I need one of these, so this ones for you angel!

(3) Worlds. Slowest. Evelvator.


	10. NOTICE!

NOTICE!!

Ok, due to the loss of my muse, I leave a question to my loyal readers.

_**Do you want smut, or story**__? _Yes, I went there.

I've never written smut before, so I make no promises.

And if you want a story, it will be a long while before I will be able to update.

So, please, just tell me what you want, so I can try and do what my readers want. Review!

If you want smut, tell me. if you want story, give me some damn ideas! T.T I need my mojo back!

Love,

Nella 3


	11. Chapter 9: Never to be Bookman

Lost Clown 9

_**Well, I would like to give a great big mojo-giver-backer-Nella-tackle-hug to**_Inuryu_**for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! You rock Mon ami!! Anyway... Smut won by a landslide, but I can't just randomly write smut... my fingers are still virgins, so yeah... there will be story, and I will put smut, but I will make it its own chapter, so whoever wants to read it, can. Sound good? Good. Well... I don't have much else to say, except that I've had a lot of fun, despite the loss of my mojo and the inner struggle to force some words down. I really, really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it, and this is probably the final chapter, aside from the smut. Oh and sorry for the choppiness of this chapter, but I think it sounds best switching back and forth between Lavi and Allen until they find each other. :)**_

_**Thank you! Please, review and send me some feed back!**_

_**Allen: the story is ending? With SMUT?!**_

_**Lavi: :D!!**_

_**Allen: well I'm glad you're happy... –grumble-**_

_**Lavi: XD!!**_

_**Allen: shut up! Talk normal!**_

_**Lenalee: smut smut! Smut!**_

_**Allen: -pouts-**_

_**Lavi: XO –Glomps- so cute!**_

_**Lenalee: :D!**_

_**Kanda: -glare-**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Recap: After another excruciating 2 minutes the elevator came to a halt and the two stepped off, walking out onto the suspended platform._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen sat in the cafeteria, munching on a bagel, his normally clear grey eyes glazed and distant, as if deep in thought. '_Why does Lavi have to do stupid things like that? Why won't he stop jerking me around like a puppet on strings?_' the boy thought miserably to himself, putting the half eaten bagel down and pushing it around his plate. Allen just didn't feel hungry all of a sudden, all he could think about was Lavi, and when ever he thought of Lavi he thought of the older boy kissing him and Allen was just starting to feel awkward about the whole situation. Several of the finders gaped at the sight of the legendary eating machine pushing his food around instead of inhaling it and Jerry stared at the boy worriedly, wondering if he should make the boy some dango to cheer him up.

Allen heaved a sigh and stood taking his tray back to the counter and leaving without another word. He needed to do something, something other than sit around and mope, and walking around the order was a good start. Or so he thought, in reality it was a horrible, horrible idea. He wandered around for about an hour, lost, before he finally came to the training room. '_Ah what the hell, I'm here, I might as well do something productive._' Allen pushed open the door and walked into the cool empty room, breathing in deeply.

Swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, Allen threw the garment to the side before grabbing a chair and preceding with his usual work out- the one he had been neglecting for the past few days. '_Oops..._'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ghostly giant gently placed Lavi down on rather unsteady legs, allowing him to lean on his ghostly limbs for support.

"_The dizziness will go away within the next hour or so, and you will be completely back to normal after that._" The ancient exorcist announced and Lavi nodded as he released his hold on the glowing appendages. The redhead took a few unsteady steps before Koumi stepped forward and offered to help him.

"No, its ok, I'm fine..." the redhead said waving off the older male, "I just need to go find Allen and straighten things out." Koumi nodded and said his goodbyes to Hevalska. Gently guiding Lavi back to the elevator, Koumi glanced worriedly at Lavi, wondering if the innocence had been the cause of everything. It would be a shame if he hurt Allen so deeply; the boy had been through enough heartbreak and hardship.

"Thank you for helping me out Koumi. I'll see you later." Lavi said as he walked off the elevator after the silent ride up to the floor Allen's room was on.

The red head felt himself getting more and more nervous as he walked through the familiar halls towards the white haired youth's room. When he finally reached that ordinary wooden door, Lavi thought his stomach was going to implode on itself. Lavi stood for a moment, hand on the knob, and tried to compose himself, to stop the churning in the pit of his stomach.

"A-Allen?" he called softly as he pushed open the door, "Are you here?" A quick glance around the silent room was all the confirmation he needed. Allen wasn't there. Lavi sighed heavily and weighted his options.

On one hand he could go and look for Allen, and not drag this out, but his legs still felt like jelly and the room kept tilting at an odd angle.

On the other hand, he could sit and wait for Allen to show up. It wasn't too long until lunch so Allen would come to change after training, assuming that's what he was doing. Lavi sighed and sat on the bed, it was going to be a tense wait for the white haired boy, he could tell right away. His stomach felt like an angry swarm of bees was flying around in there, not just a bunch of butterflies.

"I just need to get things straightened out. Then we'll go from there..." Lavi mumbled to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen sat on the training room floor, panting. He couldn't remember the last time he had trained so hard. With a loud sigh he flopped onto his back relaxing slightly as the sweat began to cool on his skin. '_Great, just great. Emotional turmoil is the only way for me to train myself this well isn't it?_' Allen huffed as he rolled over and pushed himself off the uncomfortable ground.

"Might as well change before I eat..." Allen muttered, grabbing his shirt and swiftly pulling it on. Allen walked through the doors and passed Kanda on his way into the rooms.

"Hello Kanda." Allen said half heartedly, barely noticing the older man's surprise.

"Bean sprout? What are you doing here?"

"I have the right to train here you know." Allen shot back, not really in the mood to fight with Kanda, but he had a reputation to uphold!

"I though you would be with the rabbit." Kanda defended gruffly, wrinkling his nose in disgust at some thought that passed through his head. (1)

"Why would I be with Lavi?" the boy was genuinely curious now, his half hearted anger forgotten at Kanda's out of character behaviour.

"He just got the innocence side effect removed and I heard he wanted to talk to you!" Lenalee chirped popping up out of nowhere before Kanda could answer and scaring the hell out of Allen.

"He did? He does?" Allen blinked in surprise at Lenalee after he got over his fright and processed her words.

"Yup!" Lenalee smiled and Allen sighed.

"I should find him then..." the white haired boy said sadly before he turned and left without another word. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows as the boy walked away and made to follow him, but Kanda stopped her.

"Let them sort this out." Was all Kanda said to her questioning gaze before turning and walking into the training room.

Allen walked in what he figured was the general direction of his room and felt himself sinking into his thoughts as his feet carried him down the corridor.

'_What if Lavi doesn't feel the same way now? What will happen? Will he just act like nothing ever happened? Or will it be awkward for the rest of our lives? How will bookman react to this? Will Lavi lose everything? What could I do to stop it? ... Do I want to stop it?'_ Allen sighed, shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts and taking in his surroundings for the first time since he walked off. He had no idea where he was.

"Brilliant." He sighed, the one time it would be best not to get lost, he got freaking lost! Allen started walking again, figuring that standing in one spot wasn't going to get him un-lost (or would that be found?) so wandering around aimlessly looking for something familiar or someone to show him to the correct path to his room would be his best bet.

Or he would get so lost he died of starvation and his body wouldn't be found until 200 years later as a pile of dust.

Lovely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi sat on the bed, hands twitching with impatience and nervousness. He had been waiting for two goddamned hours! What the hell was taking Allen so long? He wondered as he jumped up on his still wobbly legs. '_Yeah, an hour my ass, my legs still feel like play doh!'_ Lavi thought with an exasperated sigh as he paced unsteadily around the room.

"Come on, come on..." Lavi muttered before he stopped and thought. What was usually the reason Allen took a long time to do anything?

_**He got lost**_**. **

Allen wasn't one to avoid his problems, so if he knew that Lavi was getting the innocence side effect taken off, he would come to confront him.

'_That's it!'_ Lavi thought, tapping his fist into the palm of his other hand, _'He's taking so long because he was deep in thought when he was coming to find me, and spaced out, causing him to get lost! Or something like that probably. Ehehehe there really is no hope for him...'_ Lavi grinned and glanced around the room, spotting the little golden object he was looking for.

"Timcampy!" The redhead grinned, picking up the golem, who had appeared to be sleeping.

"Allen got lost again, (probably) could you go find him?" the golem stretched and fluttered up and around the redhead lazily for a moment before chomping down on Lavi's nose.

"WAH!! TIM!? What the hell was that for?!" Lavi cried out, slapping the sharp toothed golem away. Timcampy pointed with its tail to where it had been 'sleeping' (or whatever it is golem do...) and Lavi sighed.

"Yes, I realise you were 'sleeping' but I really need to talk to Allen, so please go get him for me?" Lavi asked using his puppy dog eyes (or in his case, puppy dog eye) and clasped his hands under his chin. "Please?" Timcampy did the golem equivalent of an eye roll and fluttered over to the door, waiting for Lavi to open it for him.

"Awesome! Thanks Tim" Lavi sang, walking over to the door and letting the golem (who snapped at him on his way out) into the corridor to find the white haired youth.

"I Love you too Timcampy! Please hurry back!" Lavi laughed as he shut the door, which Tim rammed against angrily before flying off in search of his master.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen had been wandering for a solid half an hour since he had realised just how lost he was and was starting to worry. He had been walking for at least twenty minutes before that so he's been missing for an hour, give or take. He sighed looked around, hoping, praying that he would see something he recognized. And surprisingly, he did. Allen blinked in surprise as he stood in front of the library doors. '_Well, Lavi could be there... maybe I should check while I'm here?_' Allen thought as he opened the door and walked into the silent library, the rich scent of old books reaching his nose.

"Hmm, I can tell why Lavi likes it here so much..." Allen mumbled, as he made his way through the crowded rows and stacks of books. Lazily skimming over some of the tittles, he could tell Lavi wasn't here, it was much too quiet for the redhead to be here but this place was kind of cozy, and he didn't really want to leave just yet. Especially since he actually knew where he was.

"Walker." Allen jolted at his name and spun around, coming face-to-tall-pointy-hair with the bookman.

"Ah! B-bookman! Uhmm, hi! How was your mission?" Allen asked timidly, hoping the old man hadn't heard anything.

"I need to have a talk with you." The old man never did beat around the bush. Allen sighed and nodded, following the withered man through the shelves and stacks until they came to what Allen could only assume was bookman's private study.

"Sit." He gestured to a stiff, wooden chair that sat in front of a desk. Allen nodded and obeyed silently while the old man stood in front of him with a stern look on his face.

"I have been... hearing some things about your relationship with my apprentice..."

"I'M SORRY! It's not his fault! Honest! It was the innocence side effect! He doesn't really feel that way! Really! Please keep him as your apprentice, I am not standing in the way of that!!" Allen blurted out before he could stop himself and the old man blinked for a moment in surprise before regaining his composure.

"Walker, Lavi hasn't truly been my apprentice for a long time."

"Huh?" Allen asked, blinking stupidly.

"Both Lavi and I realise that he is going to fail at becoming bookman, we've had long conversations about it actually. He just gets too attached. And he has gotten attached to you, more so than anything before." The bookman sighed and glanced around the room.

"W-wait... Lavi..."

"Isn't going to become bookman, no matter which way you look at it. I've spoken to Koumi, and he told me that the innocence was just reacting to his natural urges, then intensifying them to the point where he couldn't control them. Assuming Lavi... did some rather inappropriate things, I apologize on his behalf."

"He can't become bookman?" Allen asked, leaning forward, staring at his hands in shock, not really hearing the last half of what bookman had said. '_Damn it... even though I kept Lavi away... he still can't live up to his dream... I'm still weighing him down...'_ Allen clenched his fists, furious with himself.

"Walker." Allen looked up grudgingly, "I don't think he ever really wanted to be bookman." And with that the old man walked out of the room, not looking back, not offering another word to the boy.

Allen sat for a moment, watching the old man's retreating back before he smiled.

"Thank you bookman, but that doesn't mean Lavi feels anything more than friendship towards me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi paced back and forth in the somewhat cramped and rather creepy room. Just what was he going to say? What the hell was he going to say?! Lavi tried to think of something that wouldn't sound stupid, or corny, or just damn ridiculous, but nothing came to mind. The redhead suddenly noticed that the bed wasn't made and in his nervous state, he made it, just to keep himself occupied. '_Was that a sock under the bed? Those medieval torture devices are awfully dusty...'_ Lavi couldn't help himself, he could see every detail of the room and every little speck of dirt seemed to be calling out to him, asking him to be cleaned. Ever since he was young, he would feel the compulsion to clean when under stress. It was habit, and maybe it was somewhat strange but it calmed him, and that is what mattered at the moment.

Although it also made him wonder why his room was such a mess.

A knock at the door made Lavi jump guiltily away from the creepy mask thing he had been polishing.

"Yes?" he called.

"Lavi? Is Allen in there with you?"

"No, I'm just waiting for him to get here, why? What's the matter Lenalee?" the Chinese girl opened the door and peeked in, raising an eyebrow to the extreme cleanliness of the room.

"Well, he's been missing for a while, I figured if he wasn't with you then he was lost..."

"Tim is on it."

"Oh, alright! Well, I'm going to get brother some coffee then! Have fun!" Lenalee sang with a suggestive wink and shut the door.

"That girl... honestly..." Lavi chuckled, shaking out his dust rag, and getting back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen hurried down the hallway, cursing himself for not asking the bookman for directions.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was RIGHT THERE! Why didn't I ask him? ok, ok, get a grip old boy... now, was it left, left right to get to my room from the library, or right, left, right, right?" Allen pondered out loud, before something rather solid connected with the back of his skull with quite a lot of force.

"What the bloody hell?" Allen yelped, clutching the back of his head and spinning around, looking for whoever had thrown whatever the hell that was at him. Instead he found Timcampy.

"Tim? TIM!! YOU NEED TO SHOW ME THE WAY BACK TO MY ROOM!!" Allen yelled grabbing the small, flying lemon like creature. Timcampy promptly bit him.

"OW! Tim! Come on! Please show me back to my room! I'm lost!" Allen whined and the golem did its equivalent of an eye roll, again. The tiny golden being spun around sharply, smacking Allen in the face with his tail before flying forward slowly enough for Allen to follow him.

"Thank you Tim!" Allen called chasing after the golem who had stopped in front of a door just down the hall. And stayed there after Allen reached it.

"Tim? I thought you were taking me to my room!" the golem nodded and landed on the door handle, and Allen face palmed.

"Please don't tell me this is my room." Allen asked looking at the golem through his fingers, groaning loudly as Timcampy nodded a yes.

"I hate my sense of direction." The boy pouted miserably, before blinking in surprise at the scene in his room as he opened the door.

Lavi was rummaging around under his bed, humming a strained, nameless tune.

"Lavi? What are you doing?" the redhead yelped at the sound of Allen's voice and banged his head off the bottom of the bed with a loud thud.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Lavi let out a string of rather colourful curses, in various languages, as he slid out from under the bed, holding an old rag.

"What were you doing under my bed?" Allen asked holding down laughter as he sat cross legged in front of the older male who was rubbing his sore head.

"Uhmm, cleaning?" Lavi said sheepishly.

"O...kay... why were _you_ cleaning _my _room?"

"Nervous habit."

"You clean when you're nervous?"

"Uhmm, yeah?"

"Then why is your room so messy?" Allen asked, while raising an amused eyebrow.

"It's not messy! I have a system damn it!" Lavi fumed and Allen couldn't help but laugh at the righteously pissed expression on the redhead's face. After a moment Lavi grinned and chuckled along with Allen.

"Ok, ok, ok enough laughing..." Allen said, calming himself down.

"Yeah... uhmm... I wanted to uhmm... explain something to you..." Lavi started nervously and Allen tensed slightly, not liking the sudden mood change.

"I-is that so?" Allen shifted, averting his eyes from Lavi.

"Yeah... uhmm... ok, here it goes..." Lavi trailed off and appeared to be fighting for the proper words. The silence dragged on, and Allen just wanted to get this whole messy business over with, if Lavi was going to reject him, Allen wanted him to just get it over with.

"Well?" he said, gently asking Lavi to continue.

"Ok... uhmm..." Lavi paused and sighed deeply. "God I hate it when I cant talk right... I'm usually pretty good with my words. Look, Allen... the thing is..."

"You don't feel anything for me but friendship. Yeah, that's fine, I get it." Allen smiled sadly, shrugging as if it didn't matter, and it took Lavi a second to realise what Allen had said.

"What?"

"It was just the innocence, so no hard feelings ok? We can just go back to how we were before; things can go back to norm-,"

"Damn it Allen, don't put words in my mouth!" Lavi yelled, leaning forward, "Let me talk! Geez!" Lavi sighed again in frustration.

"Alright, fine. I wont say anything. Just tell me." Allen muttered, put off by Lavi's uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Did... did I say that I wanted things to go back to normal yet?" Lavi asked after a moment of tense silence, and Allen stiffened, glancing at the redhead, a tiny hope sparking in his chest.

"...No."

"You know me, I am blunt and straightforward and I wouldn't leave you hanging like this if I didn't feel something so just let me think for a few minutes ok?" Allen sighed and nodded, waiting for Lavi to continue.

"I... I never really wanted to be bookman. It was really just something I did and work towards because I had nothing and no one else. I ran away from my family because I didn't want to have to follow in someone else's foot steps, my brothers and my fathers foot steps. They are good people but the expected too much of me, so I ran away when I was six. Panda found me about a year later, and offered me the position as bookman junior. Who was I to refuse? Free food, free lodging, and it sounded like fun at first, getting to know the hidden history of the world, getting to know everything. But all we did was watch war after war. Take on a fake persona after a fake persona. I hated it. When we came here, it was the first time there had ever _been_ something... becoming an exorcist was the first time I had ever found out that there was something other than being a bookman that an idiot eight-teen year old run away of twelve years like me could do. Bookman... he... knows that I'm going to fail as his apprentice. We both know it. And to be honest... I really wish that I had become an exorcist back then, instead of putting myself through the hell of being a bookman. I... things would have been different, better. Then... then you came along... and... And I... I don't really know what happened. I mean... I've been in denial until recently, until I woke up after touching the innocence actually... and I... don't really understand..." Lavi trailed off, trying to word whatever he was trying to say right.

"What... do you mean...?" Allen asked slowly, taking in Lavi's jumbled words. The redhead looked away from Allen, contemplating, before he continued his impromptu speech, still staring at the seemingly interesting spot on Allen's wall his eyes were drawn too.

"I... I don't know... I just... for a long time, I've wanted to tell you about myself, talk to you about my past and trust that you won't use it against me. I... wanted to give whatever I had to you, in the hopes that you would give something back, but I was afraid. I mean... for one thing, I've never really felt this way about anyone, let alone a boy- err, man," Lavi corrected himself at Allen's indignant look, "And I've just always been so distant, keeping myself so far away from everyone else that I became afraid of what would happen if I did let someone in. I know I joke around a lot, and that is part of my personality, but I have kept people at arms length, never letting them know anything about me but the superficial things. I don't know how or when it changed from brotherly love to... love-love, but I do know that I'm in too deep to just back out now. I want to be with you Allen. I don't care how, or what we do, I just want to stand by you." Lavi let out a long breath and turned his attention back to the white haired boy. He worried as he gauged Allen's reaction, his eyes seemed to have become glassy and unfocused, and it took Lavi a moment before he realised Allen was deep in thought.

'_That sounds like love... like what I feel..._' Allen shook his head, clearing his mind before eyeing the other boy, slightly disbelieving.

"Lavi... I..." Allen paused, looking down at his hands, searching for the appropriate words, "I really don't know what to tell you... I mean... I..."

"Do you feel the same?" Lavi demanded as Allen's sliver eyes looked up to meet Lavi's green one.

"I... I uhmm..." Allen sighed and ran a hand over his own face in annoyance before starting again, "I think that what you say you feel sounds like love. I... care about you Lavi, I really do, but I don't know if I could just... just..." Allen trailed off.

"Just be happy?" Lavi asked gently and Allen winced, why was it that Lavi could always hit the core of what he was feeling?

"I'm afraid to love someone again... the last person I did died, and I don't want to lose anyone whom I hold that dear again, I just don't think my heart could take another wound like that." Allen whispered, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. A warm hand came forward and gently touched his cheek, brushing away the lone tear that slid down the smooth skin.

"As long as you need me Allen, I'm not going anywhere. No innocence is making me say this, and nothing will keep me from keeping this promise. I'm not going to leave you." Allen looked up at the older redhead, who smiled gently before gently pressing his lips to Allen's. It wasn't anything fancy or sensual, it was just pure affection and understanding and love poured into that kiss, just a gentle brushing of lips really, yet Allen felt something akin to electricity jolt down his spine. Lavi pulled back, rubbing away the tears that started to slide down Allen's cheek.

"We don't have to be anything but friends and brothers if you don't want to be more than that. I'm not going to force myself on you Allen. I just want to be there." Lavi smiled again, and Allen could only stare in wonder. He had always thought that the redhead was brash and straightforward and every word uttered as blunt as the flat side of Lavi's hammer. He never imagined Lavi could be so gentle, or so eloquent with his words.

"Lavi..." was all Allen could say, because really what could he say? Lavi was offering him nothing but love and understanding. Allen really wasn't sure what was keeping him for accepting anymore. The innocence side effect was gone, Lavi felt the same, he hated being a bookman... he wanted to love Allen. Realising there wasn't anything he could say, that there were only things he could do to prove his love, Allen made his decision. To hell with holding back anymore.

"Thank you." He whispered, slipping his hand behind Lavi's head and pulling him down into a sweet kiss. Allen didn't know where things would go from here, but he knew that he loved Lavi. Nothing was going to change that and Allen wanted whatever Lavi wanted to offer, Allen wanted to give Lavi his heart in return. The white haired boy felt the older male smile around his lips and they parted staring at each other for a moment.

"Allen... d-do you... how far..." Lavi stuttered, blushing and looking away embarrassed. Allen smiled and pecked his cheek.

"However far you want to go." He said, settling himself in Lavi's lap. "I want to give you back whatever you give to me Lavi..." he whispered, and the redhead leaned down, sealing his lips once more over Allen's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Chapter end-**

**Ok, well yah, I know this is a major cliffy. Deal with it. I'm putting the smut in a separate chapter after I write it, so yah... anyway, I'm pretty please with his chapter, and although it is rather jumbled, I don't think I can make it any better. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and will look forward to the filthy smut.**

_**Please review**_**, it makes me happy, and often gets the plot bunnies to attack me which is good :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Omake SMUT!

Lost Clown 10

**AN: alright everyone, here is the filthy smut. –Sigh- you asked for it, I offered it so... yeah... this is my first time writing smut so please... don't expect too much. This chapter isn't going to be **_**all**_** smut, but it is in here. Lemon for all! :D -Ahem- anyway... thank you so much to everyone, for reviewing, alerting and favourite-ing and hell, for reading! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the, you know... crappiness of the first several chapters, but hopefully this will make up for it! You know, this is more of an omake or whatever it's called...**

**Anyway, this is pretty... descriptive so if you don't like that, go away.**

**Oh and I put a (1) in the last chapter and forgot to say what I wanted to... so yah...**

**(1) Hehe, Kanda is thinking dirty thoughts... –Maniacal grin-**

**Hey I found out what Allen, Lavi and Kanda's names are in Japanese! Thank you Sesho!! :D**

アレン Allen

神田 Kanda

ラビ Lavi

_**Cool huh?**_

**Allen: oh dear god here it comes...**

**Lavi: YAY!! SMUT! **

**Nella: that's the spirit Lavi!**

**Lenalee: hurry Nella hurry! Write that smut!!**

**Kanda: che. Its times like this I wish she would just go back to writing letters to Santa...**

**Nella: -goes into traumatized mode from the mention of Santa- why daddy? Why isn't Santa real?**

**Everyone but Nella and Kanda: -glares at Kanda-**

**Kanda: what? How the fuck was I supposed to know she would do that?**

**Lavi: well she was traumatized about Santa like Allen was about his D-E-B-T-S.**

**Allen: -shutters- poor girl...**

**Lenalee: enough of that! On to the story!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Recap: "I want to give you back whatever you give to me Lavi..." he whispered, and the redhead leaned down, sealing his lips once more over Allen's._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen leaned forward into the kiss, surrendering himself to the feeling of those soft warm lips moving against his. Lavi licked lightly at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Allen eagerly gave him. The feeling of Lavi's tongue sliding past his lip and into his mouth was odd, but not unwelcome. The battle for dominance began and Allen's arms slid around Lavi's neck as the older boy leaned back, so he was supported by the bed. Pulling the white haired boy fully onto his lap, Lavi raked his hand up and down Allen's back, sending shivers down his spine. They parted for a moment, gasping for air. Silver eyes stared into an emerald one as they panted in unison before Lavi smiled and broke the silence.

"I love you, bean sprout." Allen blinked for a moment, his forehead leaning against Lavi's.

"My name," he half whispered huskily, his lips brushing Lavi's, "Is Allen." The white haired boy shut Lavi up by crushing his lips against the others again, and Lavi was only too happy to respond. Allen pulled the headband off of Lavi's head and ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft locks. Lavi's hands played teasingly with the hem of Allen's shirt, fingers brushing against the pale skin every so often. Allen gave a needy groan into Lavi's mouth as their tongues danced. The redhead's lips curled into a smile and he chuckled, sliding his hand up and beneath the fabric, letting it glide softly along the soft skin. Allen shivered and surrendered completely to Lavi, letting the older and more experienced boy explore his mouth.

It was at this time that Lenalee chose to barge in without knocking. (1)

"Lavi! Has Allen... turned... up yet...?" Allen jumped back and off of Lavi, landing on the floor with a thud and a face burning crimson as the girl broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh, sorry guys, I didn't hear anything, so I just figured that Lavi was still cleaning or resting. Oh please don't mind me!" she said, pulling up the room's only chair.

"Do continue what you were doing." She smiled innocently, like she didn't just walk in on a hot make out session and was asking them to continue, while pulling up a chair. Lavi and Allen glanced at each other then back to Lenalee.

"Lenalee..." Allen started, wondering how to word his request gently but firmly.

"Yes Allen kun?"

"Uhmm..."

"Please get out." Lavi deadpanned and both of the room's other occupants blinked in surprise.

"Lavi! That was rude!" Allen scolded.

"What? I said please!"

"That still doesn't mean you can just be rude like that!" Allen huffed.

"But Allen... I don't want an audience when I make sweet love-," the redhead was cut off by a swift smack to the head, "OW! Allen!!" he whined.

"Don't talk about that in front of a lady!" the white haired boy twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, no, don't mind me, go ahead and talk about it!" Lenalee exclaimed eagerly.

"You're not helping your case here Lenalee." Allen sighed as he stood and sat on the bed, "Well, now that the mood is completely and totally ruined, I haven't eaten since breakfast and my stomach is beginning to consume itself, so let's get something to eat."

Lavi nodded and stood, stretching his back with a loud sigh.

"Yeah, good idea. I was getting hungry too. I went straight to Hevalska after our little encounter this morning, then I came straight back here, and I've been cleaning to keep myself calm, so I haven't eaten yet."

"Encounter this morning?" Lenalee inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Err..." Allen blushed again and Lenalee smiled slyly.

"Say no more, I get it." Said her voice, but her eyes said something more along the lines of 'Oh my god! Hot man-sex!'

"I-it wasn't like that Lenalee! Lavi just lost control of himself because of the innocence..." he trailed off as her expression brightened even more, and Allen could practically _hear_ her thoughts as she grinned. 'NO WAY! Hot man-rape?!'

"Lenalee... please stop thinking so loudly..." Lavi asked, sweat dropping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lenalee sighed as Allen sucked back more food than a boy his size should be able too. Lavi snickered as he tried to steal some food from the boy's plate while he was preoccupied with his meal, only to be stabbed with a fork.

"AH! Allen!!" Lavi whined/yelled and Allen just smiled innocently.

"What did I tell you the last time you wanted to take food from my plate Lavi?" he asked sunshine and rainbows floating around him.

"...That you'd rip my arm off?" Lavi gulped as the grin on Allen's normally sweet face turned sinister.

"The same rules apply now." Lenalee laughed as Allen tucked back into his food while Lavi stared at the boy with real fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, no more hanging out with Yuu-Chan." Lavi shuttered as he spooned some of his soup into his mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"RUN LAVI RUN!!" Allen yelled as he dragged the older redhead who was stumbling down the corridor with him.

"I KNOW DAMNIT! How are we going to lose her?! She can run at the speed of sound you know!" Lavi panted as they raced around a corner.

"There! A broom closet!" Allen skidded to a halt in front of the door, dragged Lavi inside and closed it as silently as possible. They panted quietly until they heard inhumanly fast footsteps rush past, both sighing in relief as they caught their breath. Lenalee had been following them around since she had walked in on them and as much as they cared for the girl, she was starting to get annoying. They had just started... well, dating (Or that's what Allen figured you would call "two boys... who you know... kissed and stuff..."), and they wanted some alone time.

"Wow Allen, a broom closet huh? This is pretty kinky, I mean- OW!" Lavi yelped as Allen punched him in the head.

"Shut up dumbass!" Allen pouted and Lavi chuckled, leaning in to kiss Allen on the cheek.

"God you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not cute or embarrassed!" Allen fumed and Lavi laughed right out at Allen's tone, slinging an arm around his shoulder in the gloom of the broom closet.

"Ah, but there you are wrong my white haired friend. You are embarrassed, I can feel the heat of your blush from here, and you are cute. Nothing you can do about that bean sprout!" Lavi laughed as the boy sighed, Lavi could _feel_ the eye roll that accompanied it.

"whatev- Mmmph!" Allen was cut off by Lavi's lips pressing down on his, and he melted, forgetting everything but the feel of Lavi's lips on his. Lavi gently licked at Allen's bottom lip and he gladly opened up for Lavi. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss, as the two exorcists explored each others mouths, getting acquainted with the taste and texture of the other. It was odd, considering their slow pace, how quickly they ran out of breath, or at least that's what Lavi thought. By the time he pulled away, both his and Allen's lungs were burning from lack of oxygen as they panted heavily.

"Kinky..." Lavi smirked and Allen rolled his eyes, even though it was unseen in the darkness. Lavi took the lack of a sarcastic retort invitation to continue so he did; gently pulling Allen's lips back down on top of his own for a chaste kiss. The younger boy made an annoyed noise and swung a leg over Lavi, straddling him as he tried to deepen the kiss. Lavi chuckled at Allen's eagerness, and allowed the white haired teen to explore his mouth with no objection.

Carefully working his hand up Allen's shirt, Lavi smiled around Allen's warm mouth, relishing in the pleasured shivers that the younger boy gave as Lavi ghosted his hands along the smooth, pale chest. Allen pulled back, arching sharply as Lavi tweaked a hardened nipple with a strangled cry.

"Sensitive Allen?" Lavi whispered as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the soft white neck of the boy on top of him, his hand slowly unbuttoning the shirt that covered his sweet little bean sprout's body.

"N-no... ah!" Allen moaned as Lavi's tongue lapped at the hardened bud teasingly, "L-Lavi..." the redhead glanced up at Allen as he covered the nipple with his lips, swirling his tongue around it. Allen blushed heavily as he arched into the touch with another soft moan.

"Oh? Is that so...?" Lavi asked, pulling away from Allen's tempting chest, licking his lips, and Allen looked back at him with lust glazed silver eyes, "So you won't mind if I do this...?" Lavi breathed as he slowly licked his way from the middle of Allen's chest up to his earlobe, his hands exploring every inch on Allen's semi-exposed torso, loving every gasp and moan he elicited from the younger male.

"L-Lavi..." Allen whimpered as the redhead nibbled teasingly on his ear.

"hmmm?" Lavi murmured seductively, his hot breath ghosting into Allen's ear making him whimper. The air in the originally cold broom closet was getting steadily hotter as they groped each other shamelessly in the darkness. Allen's cool hands slid up Lavi's shirt, and the redhead shivered at the two very different textures of Allen's hands, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

"W-we should-Ah! - should... uhmm move from h-here... s-s-someone might-ngh! – hear us..." Allen whimpered out between moans as Lavi's hands began to move lower.

"Let them." Lavi whispered huskily, his breath catching as Allen's fingers reached his nipple.

"I don't know about you but I don't want my first time to be in a freaking broom closet Lav-ah!" Allen arched as Lavi's hand brushed over his clothed member, and blushed heavily as the already slightly tight pants became constricting.

"Hmmm... good point..." Lavi mumbled, his lips resting on Allen's neck, "We should move..."

"Yeah..." Allen said, biting his lip too keep the sounds to a minimum.

"You need to get off of me if we want to move Allen." Lavi giggled as Allen flushed deeper.

"R-right." He stuttered as he stood, whimpering as Lavi's hand brushed his member through the cloth of his pants.

"My room or yours?" asked, only half jokingly.

"M-my bed is loud... y-yours..." Allen mumbled and Lavi choked.

"You really want to go all the way?" Lavi asked, shocked as Allen went as red as Lavi's hair, nodding shyly.

"Well what the hell are we standing in a broom closet for!?" Lavi asked, yanking Allen through the door and running towards his room, even though it wasn't too pleasant for his nether regions if you catch my drift. Thankfully Lavi's room was only a few hallways down.

Lavi fumbled around his pockets for his keys, cursing his luck as Allen fidgeted nervously. The redhead worried that Allen would change his mind, Lavi wasn't going to force him into anything, but hot damn! He was hornier than a jackrabbit in the spring! Finally Lavi found the key and unlocked the door, holding it open with a grin as Allen walked in.

"A-are you sure you want to do this? I-I mean... if you're not ready, it's not really... good... and I uh, don't want to rush things or you so if you're not read-Mmmph!" Lavi was cut of as Allen's lips were suddenly being pressed against his as the door swung shut. The younger boy pulled back, smiling at his confused senior as Allen reached around the redhead and locked the door.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Allen grinned as Lavi blinked in surprise.

"Well, I never thought that my little bean would be so... _eager_." Lavi smirked triumphantly as Allen's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I never thought that the order's play-bunny would be so... _shy_." He countered and Lavi choked.

"Shy!? I'll show you 'shy'!" Lavi crushed his lips against Allen's again, cutting off any other sarcastic retort as he pushed the younger backwards. The back of Allen's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both fell on to the mattress, never breaking the heated kiss. Allen's hands slid up Lavi's sides and his fingers dug into Lavi's back as the older teen's lips moved from Allen's mouth to his neck. Lavi crawled fully onto the bed, as he nipped lightly at the sensitive skin just below Allen's ear.

"L-Lavi..."

"Hmmm?" Lavi hummed seductively into the white haired boy's ear, loving the shutter than racked the smaller body.

"D-do you h-have uhmm... l-lube?" Lavi blinked and pulled back, looking at the blushing boy in his arms.

"You know about that kind of stuff!?"

"What you think Cross only like women? Heh, I wish... when he gave me his version of 'the talk' when I was thirteen, he told me how it works for a man with a woman, a man with a man, and a woman with a woman." Allen snorted as Lavi went fish eyed.

"W-whoa... he seriously told you how..." Lavi asked, looking away and blushing.

"Y-yeah... but, I would really rather not talk about that now..." Allen sighed as he snuggled up against the old boy's broad chest, "Do you have lube or not? I k-know of a few... substitutes for it if you don't..." Lavi chuckled, reaching over Allen and opening up the drawer of his beside table.

"What? You think that the orders 'Play-bunny' wouldn't be prepared for situations like this?" the redhead asked with an amused sparkle in his eye as he produced a bottle of vanilla scented massage oil, popping off the cap and setting it on the bedside table. Allen grinned and kissed Lavi's chin, with a shy wink.

"Well, I didn't expect anything less." Lavi smiled back and gently pressed his lips to Allen's, allowing the younger man to set the pace. Lavi grinned around the white haired youth's mouth as he felt a tongue probing at his lips, begging for entrance. The redhead rolled on top of Allen, straddling him as the kiss deepened and became slightly frantic as Lavi started unbuttoning Allen's shirt. They leaned up so that Allen could rid himself of the offending garment, and breaking their kiss for only long enough to remove Lavi's shirt, they went back to sliding their hands over the other's heated flesh.

"I-if you want to slow down or stop... j-just tell me ok? I don't want to rush things..." Lavi stammered out as he looked down at the flushed teen beneath him.

"Lavi, if I wanted to stop you I would have by now." Allen whispered huskily, leaning up for a soft kiss. A sweet, chaste innocent brush of the lips that sent Lavi's heart racing and he felt like all of the blood in his body was either in his face or his crotch. Lavi hesitantly reached down and fingered the waistband of Allen's pants, as if asking permission to go further. Allen arched up, and they both gasped as their clothed erections rubbed against one another.

"Allen..." Lavi breathed huskily and Allen moaned quietly as they ground their hips together. The younger boy gasped and arched up into the older boy, friction building deliciously as they moved together in unison.

"A-as great as this is, Allen... I think we're aiming for something a bit more... satisfying..." Lavi whispered, his breath hitching as Allen rubbed against him.

"Please Lavi..." Allen moaned, wanting nothing more than whatever Lavi was willing to do to him. The redhead pulled away as much as he could in his lusty state and began struggling with the button of Allen's pants. The younger's slim fingers shakily reached up and they soon found themselves in nothing but their tented boxers.

"Geez Allen," Lavi giggled as he nuzzled the other teen's pale neck, "I didn't think you would have such a plain taste in boxers."

"I didn't think you would be one for _pink bunny rabbits_ on yours." Allen shot back, gasping as Lavi's hands brushed teasingly against his erection.

"What? Bunnies are sexy! Plain black is boring." Lavi grinned as Allen rolled his eyes.

"I'd think that you would care more about what is _under_ the boxers." Allen smiled with half lidded eyes.

"I didn't think my little Allen would be so... Seductive." Lavi purred into Allen's ear as he nibbled on it lightly, loving the gasp that came from his lover's parted mouth.

"Lavi..." Allen panted loudly as the redhead's hand slipped under the rim of his boxers and gently rubbed the head of Allen's hard member, "Please... stop t-teasing..." he begged, arching into the light touches. Lavi swallowed thickly as he nodded, gently lifting Allen's hips off the bed so he could pull the last piece of fabric away from the pale body of his soon-to-be lover. Allen shuttered as the cool air of Lavi's room hit his now fully exposed body. Lavi nuzzled his way down to Allen's waist, licking and nipping as he went.

"Close your eyes Allen." Lavi whispered and Allen nodded, leaning back on the pillow as his eyes slid shut in expectation. Lavi grinned at the trusting Allen before doing something that made Allen yell in surprise.

"L-La-Lavi..." Allen moaned as the redhead licked a spot Allen had never really thought people put their mouths.

"Feel good?" Lavi asked huskily as Allen's eyes cracked open.

"G-God yes..." he whimpered as Lavi repeated the motion, sending him arching with a loud moan into the bed. Lavi grinned before taking Allen into his mouth, earning a muffled moan from his younger lover as the boy covered his own mouth to stem the embarrassing noises. Lavi reached up as he sucked gently on the most sensitive part of Allen's body and took the black hand in his. The redhead wanted to hear how good he was making Allen feel. As Allen began to shake with his approaching orgasm Lavi pulled back, grinning as Allen cried out in dismay.

"Lavi..." he whined, arching up, his body begging to have Lavi's mouth on him again.

"Just relax Allen, its coming..." Lavi murmured, his hot breath ghosting across Allen's throbbing member. Reaching out blindly as he kissed the inside of Allen's thigh, Lavi located the lube and dipped his fingers into the bottle before bringing the oil slicked digits to brush against Allen's tight entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lavi asked, giving Allen one last chance to back out.

"For fucks sake Lavi! Do it!" Allen snapped and Lavi chuckled, very amused by Allen's harshness.

"As you wish, master." Lavi said in a husky voice that drove Allen crazy. He pressed gently against the ring of muscle in warning before plunging his finger deep into the tight inferno that was Allen. The boy stiffened, arching back again with a groan as Lavi's finger probed around inside of him. Lavi pumped the digit in and out of the tightness that was Allen, leaning forward so he could whisper soothingly in the younger's ear, hoping to get him to relax the tense muscles.

"Relax Allen... it will feel so much better if you loosen up..."

"It's weird..." Allen whimpered as the second finger slid in slowly.

"I know, but I'll make it feel so good..." the gentle scissoring motion stretched Allen and he whimpered at the slight pain, trying to force the muscles to go lax. Feeling the slight loosening Lavi grinned against Allen's neck and gently began working the third finger in. The white haired teen's breath hitched as tears prickled at the back of his eyes, feeling the odd sensation of being over stretched.

"Lavi!" Allen's back arched suddenly as he cried out from the sudden and very intense please that pulsed from where ever the hell Lavi had just brushed against.

"Ah... there it is..." Lavi breathed, pulling his fingers out of Allen's entrance, grinning amusement as the boy stared dazedly at him. The redhead reached over Allen and dipped his fingers back into the lube, before spreading it generously over his pre-cum smeared member.

"Ready?" Lavi asked, watching as Allen's eyes widened as he pushed against his entrance, bracing the younger boy's hips with both hands.

"G-go..." Allen nodded and Lavi stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked. To Lavi, Allen was beautiful, some kind of unreal creature that was too perfect for a person like him to touch, let alone fuck into the mattress. Allen shivered at the lust filled eye that met his own and groaned, needy, arching back as Lavi rubbed against his entrance.

"Please!" the white haired boy begged, his lust overriding his pride. Lavi nodded and pushed harder against Allen, moaning as the head of Lavi's member slid into Allen's hot entrance.

"Jesus Allen... you're so... god..." Lavi panted as his held back the urge to simply thrust forward and take him hard and fast. Allen shut his eyes to the slight pain as Lavi slowly pushed himself forward. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but there was no denying that even with Lavi's very, very excellent fingering there was still some pain.

"Allen, you have to relax... you're so tight... it will hurt you if you don't loosen up..." the redhead leaned down to plant kisses along his jaw line and cheeks, whispering more comforting words as he pushed himself forward at a slow pace that was driving him insane with lust. Allen did his best to relax the tense muscles that gripped Lavi so tightly. Lavi panted, feeling Allen's muscles move around him was testing his resolve. The only thing that kept him from letting go and fucking Allen like an animal was how much pain the other would feel if he left go like that. So he waited as patiently as he could while Allen adjusted to having the older male fully sheathed inside him, leaning heavily on his forearms as his breath hitching here and there as Allen tightened and loosened around him.

"Move..." Allen whispered huskily after a moment, wrapping hid arms around Lavi's neck. Lavi nodded, not trusting his voice as he thrust forward, keeping the pace as slow as he could. Allen honestly began to think that if Lavi went any slower he would die.

"Lavi... ngh... please... f-faster!" he moaned, pushing down as Lavi thrust up into him.

"G-god Allen..." Lavi panted as the waves of pleasure shot through him. Lavi had been waiting for the signal from Allen, and now that he had received it Lavi sped up, pounding hard into Allen's small ass. The white haired teen cried out suddenly, as Lavi slammed against Allen's prostate. Lavi smiled, hands still gripping Allen's slim waist, Lavi felt heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Allen was shaking in a way that made him think he would last very much longer either, so Lavi fisted Allen and pumped him hard and fast, in time with his thrusts. Allen moaned loudly, his body quickly heading toward the release his body craved.

"LAVI!" Allen shouted as he came, clenching the muscles around Lavi's member, pushing him over the edge. The redhead collapsed on top of Allen, gently rolling them over to lie on their sides, still joined.

"Fell good?" Lavi asked nuzzling Allen's cheek.

"Yeah..." Allen smiled with sleepy innocence at his lover, "But next time, don't expect to be on top."

**FIN**

**A/N; well, that's all folks. Once again, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and the like. I had a fun time writing this (that's last line is a killer no?) **

**.(1) Lol what? You thought I would just get right into the smut? XD ha! As if! –Insert evil laugher here- no I'm not that nice.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at smut! Please tell me if it's a fail... please!**


End file.
